Dancing with the Devil
by SweetGA07
Summary: Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. sequel to no matter what. 4th story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter in the 4th story of my series of SOA. I hope you guys like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. I never honestly thought I'd make it this far period. I thank my bestie for keeping the muse alive. And I want to think those who read and review the other stories. I hope they will be read this one :) Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana held Abel in her lap as she sat at a table within the prison walls. One of the women always took Abel to see his father on a different day. Jordana was now the lead doctor at Saint Thomas taking Tara's place. She was given the day off to do this special thing. She smiled as Jax came into her eye sight.

"Hey you." Jordana said as she stood up and kissed his cheek. "Still trying to get use to the short hair."

"I know, I am still getting use to it." Jax said with a smile.

Jordana laughed and handed Abel to his father. Jax held onto the little guy and smiled at Jordana as they sat back down at the table.

"How is he doing?" Jax asked looking down at his son.

"Growing like a weed as you can see." Jordana said as she touched Abel's hand. "He seems to be adjusting well to staying with your mom or me. I think he loves the idea of two women fussing over him."

Jax grinned down at his son who was smiling at him.

"A true teller huh? Loving the women even though your way to young." Jax said with a small laugh.

Jordana just shook her head with a smile as she watched the father son duo in front of her.

"The garage?" Jax asked as he played with Abel on the table top.

"Being run I'd say alright, two women in charge seems to be running a lot better actually." Jordana said with a little laugh. "Opie is doing the day to day things that Clay would do in more ways than one. I work on some of the cars if they get backed up and I'm off work. The Prospects seem to be trying to fit in perfectly actually."

Jax nodded at her as Abel laughed causing both adults to laugh and smile.

"Jax honestly, how are you holding up?" Jordana asked looking at him with full concern. "Don't give me the whole bullshit teller stuff either."

Jax looked down at Abel then back up at Jordana as he put Abel in his lap and started to bounce him on his knee.

"How am I suppose to feel? The woman who I loved and was carrying my unborn child was murdered the day we got arrest." Jax said trying to keep his anger in check. "I feel like my whole world was pulled out from up under me. It fell apart the day I went in the pen Jor."

Jordana took a deep breath and looked down at the table as Jax cussed up under his breath.

"Sorry, I know your just trying to help." Jax said as Jordana just waved her hand in front of her.

"It's fine Jax, I shouldn't have asked it." Jordana said as he just looked at her.

Jordana took a deep breath as the warden yelled the time for the people to wrap things up. Jax kissed Abel's cheeks over and over before standing up and handing the toddler back to his care taker. Jordana smiled at Abel then looked up at Jax who gave her a smile.

"You know that I'm always going to be here for you Jackson." Jordana said as she hugged him once more. "No matter what."

Jax smiled as he return the hug then kissed her lips catching her off guard but she didn't break it. She kissed back for a few seconds before backing up and looking up at him.

"Your mom is going to bring him the next visit." Jordana said as she nodded at him. "I'll see you the next time I visit."

With out waiting for a reply she quickly walked off leaving Jax standing there shocked at his own actions towards his brother's old lady. Jordana nodded at the guards as they buzzed her and several others out of the prison.

"Sometimes you've got the patient." Gemma said looking at the paperwork in front of her. "Look buddy, I'm a woman with a husband and sons in prison. Don't try my damn patients at this point. Your car will be fixed when we get to it."

She hung up the phone as the door opened and Tori walked inside and held out some keys and paperwork.

"Please tell me that is the damn BMW." Gemma said as Tori shook her head no." Damnit, I'm about tired of that damn idiot calling here."

"Jordana and Opie have been working on that junk for the past three days and have not found what the problem is." Tori said crossing her arms. "Jordana said once she gets back from visiting Jax with Abel she is going to start over and see what she can find."

Gemma nodded at her before she walked out. Looking down at her watch she let out a sigh as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hey I just wanted to know that I got letter in the mail the other day from DA and he is going to drop the charges." Gemma said as she sat back against the chair. "So please come home already, your daughter is dying to see you. She has grown so much. You know fourteen months is a long ass time. Get your skinny behind home because I'm ready to meet that little man in person.."

After leaving the voicemail she hung up the phone and sat it back onto the desk top as the sound of a car caught her attention.

"You two that better be your momma or I'm going to kill a client." Gemma said looking at the play pen that was over on the other side of the room.

Gemma walked to the door and opened it to see Jordana's SUV pulled up next to her car. Jordana was out getting Abel from the car seat he was in.

"Hey baby." Gemma said as she stood in the door way.

Jordana looked up at the sound of the queen bee's voice and gave her a smile.

"Hey." Jordana said as Gemma looked at her with a concerned look on her face. "What?"

Gemma looked at her for a few seconds before nodding towards the office. Jordana followed her into the air conditioning room, Gemma took Abel from Jordana as she closed the door.

"Did Chibs go with you to the prison?" Gemma asked as Jordana raised an eye brow at her. "Because who ever you kissed has matching pink lip stick."

Jordana quickly started to wipe around her mouth causing the older woman to raise and eye brow at her.

"Want to explain?" Gemma asked looking at her. "Do I do have to ask my grandson?"

Jordana put her sunglasses on her head and looked at her.

"Jax kissed me before I left the visit." Jordana said as Gemma looked at her with a raised eye brow. "I don't know why he did."

"From the looks of things sweetie the kiss was mural or it wouldn't be all messed up darling." Gemma said as she stared at the young woman. "Things are normal again Jordana, don't fuck them up."

Jordana took her sunglasses off of her head and ran her hand through her hair causing it to fall down her shoulders.

"It isn't like I went there with the intent of finding your son and saying make out with me in prison visitation room." Jordana said looking at her woman with a upset look on her face. "I know that things are some what back to the screwed up normal we have. I love my man. I did nothing to make him kiss me."

Gemma went to say something but stopped as the door opened and Chibs walked into the room. Jordana got up from her chair and kissed him on the lips as Gemma watched with a raised eyebrow. Chibs wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and broke the kiss as Gemma cleared her throat.

"That was a pleasant welcome." Chibs said looking down at her. "I was sent in here to get you by Op, he wants you to help with the car."

"Tell him I'll be out there in a second." Jordana said as he nodded at her before walking out of the room leaving the women alone once more.

Jordana turned and looked at Gemma who was staring at her.

"I happen to know a thing or two about the young women today." Gemma said as Jordana put her sunglasses on her desk. "When they want to throw people off their trail, they try to cover it up by doing stuff to make it appear they are normal."

"What ever Gemma, your looking way into something that is nothing." Jordana said shaking her head. "Don't go and bark up the wrong tree just because you think you've got the right."

Gemma watched as Jordana walked out of the office leaving the older woman with all three toddlers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter :) I am very proud of my self for completely the last 3 stories. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you to those who put it on favorites and alerts it means the world to me you like the stories. So Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"She should be here before the guys get here." Gemma said causing Jordana to turn and look at her with a smile. "I know I miss her too babygirl."

Jordana held her daughter Brianna on her hip while Tori was holding Brandon on her side. Gemma held onto Abel who was more then willing to let his grandmother hold him.

"I am ready to see Tig." Tori said as bounced Brandon a little bit. "I need some play time. Those dang government people wouldn't let him do conjugal visits."

"Oh you are just mad that you've had to play with your kitten for the last eighteen months alone." Gemma said causing the female to glare at her playfully.

Jordana shook her head at the two women as she heard a car pull into the lot. Quickly turning around a smile spread across her face as she saw the 67 chevy impala pull into the lot. Gemma and Tori both turned around as they noticed Jordana approaching the car.

"Hey sis." Jade said as she got out of the car slowly. "Oh my god, she has gotten so big."

She turned around and pulled the driver seat forward. All three women watched as she slowly pulled out her year old son.

"Wow, he is so handsome." Jordana said as she looked at her nephew. "Wow, you look just like your daddy."

Jade laughed at the comment and agreed to it. Gemma walked up to the sisters and gave Jade a big hug as she stared at the little boy.

"Everybody this is Gabriel Cruz Ortiz." Jade said as held her son on her hips. "Gab this is your aunts and cousins."

The little boy grinned at her as if he really understood what his mother had told him. Jordana looked at the tiny boy in her sister's arm and smiled brightly.

"You are just in time, I do believe I hear motorcycles." Jordana said as she backed up a little bit.

Jade turned around slowly to see a the string of bikers pulling into the lot. Jordana watched as her sister's eyes lit up at the sight of Juice. Gemma handed her grandson over to his father who she kissed on his cheek gently before she walked over to Clay. Jordana smiled as Chibs grabbed Brandon from Tori's arms who quickly within seconds ran over to Tig and jumped into his arms putting her legs around his waist and hugging him.

"Looks like we know what will happen tonight." Jordana said looking up at Chibs who was standing beside her. "We get to baby sit."

He shook his head at her then bent down and kissed her lips gently. Jordana smiled at him then looked back at the group of men who were free from prison after fourteen months.

"Hey babygirl." Clay said as he walked up to Jordana and hugged her.

"Hey papa." Jordana said with a small laugh.

Clay looked at Brianna who eyes widen and grinned as her eyes caught sight of Clay. Brianna was making a fuss to get out of her mother's arms. Clay laughed a little bit as he grabbed a hold of the almost two year old.

"I heard you made a honest man out of our old Scotsmen." Clay said looking at Brianna's parents.

Jordana let a smile spread across her face even wider as Chibs shook his head down at her.

"Did I just hear that right?" Jade said as she walked up to the group. "My twin sister is married?"

Jax stopped talking to Happy as he heard the comment Jade had made. Jordana nodded her head at her sister as she held up her hand to show a gold wedding band.

"I'll be damn." Clay said looking at his brother. "Welcome to the chain gang my friend."

Gemma shot him a playful glare as she smiled. Chibs put his arm around Jordana's shoulder pulling her closer to his body. Jordana looked around then looked at Jax who was staring at her as if he was shocked by the sudden news. Gemma looked in the direction of where she was looking then quickly looked back.

"Tonight we having a family supper at our place." Gemma said causing the women and men to cheer. "I want all the women and kids to report there after this visitation then the boys can do their thing."

Jordana smiled at the announcement. Jade had turned her attention back to Juice who was holding onto his son for the first time.

"I love you." Jade said looking at Juice who seemed to be star struck with his son. "My son, my daughter, and you."

Juice looked up at her and pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently as his son let out a small giggle causing the parents to break a part.

"Clay do you mind holding off church for a little bit?" Jade asked looking at him. "I want to go and get Ava from school early so she can spend time with her baby brother and dad."

"Sure sweetheart, don't keep him to late." Clay said as Brianna was still in his arms and showed no signs of letting go.

Jade nodded at him as the couple walked off towards her car. Juice looked up as Jade just smiled brightly at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Juice said as Jade opened the driver side door to let him put Gabriel in his car seat. "Where in the hell did you get this?"

"Oh I've got connections." Jade said with a little giggle. "Let's just say that I exchanged sex for it."

Juice stared at her with wide eyes causing her to laugh a little bit.

"Just kidding, I found it for sale one day and offered to trade the other car." Jade said as she watched Juice try to make sure his son was in correctly.

She laughed at him as he doubled checked before moving out of the way so she could look to make sure. Jade nodded at him with a smile.

"See your a natural at this." Jade said with a smile. "Let's go and get Ava."

Juice without having to be told twice ran around the front of the car and got into the passenger side. Jordana shook her head as she watched the couple leave the lot.

"Sup bro." Jax said walking up to Chibs with a grin.

Chibs hugged the young man once more as he done when they walked out of the gates at the prison. Jordana looked towards Gemma with a smile as Tori suddenly appeared with a bright grin.

"Hiya." Tori said suddenly a bit perkier than she was only a few minutes before.

Both Gemma and Jordana looked at each then back at her.

"Did he play with your kitty sweet heart?" Gemma asked with raised eye brow causing Tori's smile to go wider and blush a little bit. "That answers my question."

"He must be use to speed banging in the dark rooms with other inmates." Jordana said as Tig who was within shot turned around with a glare. "Oh don't be scared to know the truth."

Tig darted towards her causing her to bust out laughing as she ran around the lot with him close on her heels but she was within steps a head of him. He quickly put his arms around grabbing her around the waist pulling her up from the ground.

"I'm too old for this." Jordana said as Tig put her over his shoulder and swatted her on the ass. "Owie! You pig stop."

Tig did it again causing her to laugh and wiggle around in his grip as the others around them were rather amused by it.

"You are my Milf and I will do with you as I see fit missy." Tig said as he smacked her on the ass once more.

"Tig put her down." Gemma said shaking her head at the two of them. "The husband looks as if he is starting to get jealous your smacking her ass."

Tig without hesitation put Jordana back on the ground. She smiled at him as he stared at her.

"Seriously? Husband?" Tig asked looking at Chibs who just nodded at him. "When the fuck did this happen? Why wasn't I invited to this damn shot gun son of a bitch wedding?"

Jordana shook her head at the man in front of her.

"It was a quickie thing in Vegas." Jordana said with a shrug. "A spur of the moment thing. Don't worry Tiggy, I'm still your Milf. I'll make sure to have the proper Samcro wedding sooner or later."

"That's my girl." Tig said pulling her close to his body. "Now we dance."

Before Jordana could protest or react she was doing some fucked up dancing style with Tig around the lot as the others once again was laughing.

"Tori did you give his ass speed or something?" Jordana asked as she was being spun around.

"I didn't give him nothing but pussy juice." Tori said shaking her head laughing. "He took speed on his own."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the series. I have a feeling that this story will be the best out of series with what I've got planned. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana took a deep breath as she sat down at the desk that still had some of Tara's things on it. She had yet to remove them, she had really had a chance or the heart to do it.

"You know this job fits you."

Jordana looked towards the doorway to see Gemma standing there. She walked into office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Still haven't had the chance to get rid of somethings I see." Gemma said as Jordana grabbed a hold of a picture on the desk that was of Tara and Jax holding Abel together.

"I've been super busy." Jordana said nodding her with a yawn. "Being the head doctor of Saint Thomas keeps me busy."

Gemma nodded at her and went to say something but stopped as a nurse gently knocked on the door holding a big yellow envelope.

"Yes Aaron?" Jordana said looking at the older woman.

"A young woman brought this to the front desk in the lobby down stairs and said for me to personally give this to you."

Jordana stood up from her chair as Aaron walked into the room and handed it to her as Gemma stared curiously. She stared at it for a few minutes before sitting back down in the chair and laid it on the desk.

"Not going to open it?" Gemma asked with a raised eye brow.

"Not right now, I've got some X-rays and some files to go over." Jordana said as she opened the bottom drawer and put it in before locking it. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of things to do."

Gemma just looked at her before getting up from the chair.

"Alright, I was coming by to make sure you were coming to the dinner tonight." Gemma said as Jordana nodded at her. "Ok good."

Gemma walked out of the office with Jordana close behind her. Aaron stood in the hallway and watched as Gemma got on the elevators.

"Hey Aaron, if she comes back ring my phone." Jordana said as she walked back into the office shutting the door behind her.

She quickly walked over to her desk and unlocked the drawer and quickly pulled the package out. Touching it gently she opened it pulling out a bundle of letters that were addressed to Maureen from John Teller. She looked in the bottom of the envelop there was a folded up piece of paper.

"Jordana, I know that you are confused about this and I'm sorry to have to do this." Jordana said as she read the letter out loud to her self . "I want you to know the John Teller that Maureen and myself knew. Sometimes the people who we trust are really the ones we should fear the most."

She put the paper down on the desk and untied the bundle of letters grabbing the one on top. Opening the letter she pulled the piece of paper out.

"I missed you daddy." Ava said as she climbed into her father's lap. "Promise me, you won't leave again."

"I promise babygirl." Juice said kissing her cheeks. "So what you do think of your baby brother?"

Ava just shrugged her shoulders at the question as she stared at her mother who was trying to fed him.

"He smells funny." Ava said wickling her nose.

"You smelled like him too I'm sure of it." Juice said nodding his head towards her. "Don't worry, we love you both more then words can say."

Ava just grinned at her dad before jumping down and running towards her bedroom. Jade put the lid back on the Tupperware bowl that was full of grapes as Gabriel was trying to fed himself.

"Come over here woman." Juice said as he patted the couch cushion beside him. "I want you some time with you before we go to the family dinner."

Jade quickly sat down beside him and touched him with her hands on his face and kissed her lips gently before laughing.

"Ok we've got to get your hair cut baby." Jade said looking at him. "I'm not use to this."

He laughed at the comment and ran his hand over his head, even he had to admitted he was ready to get his hair cut. Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch.

"Let me help you get started with the cut." Jade said pulling him down the hallway towards their bathroom.

Jordana looked up from the letter she had read with a very shocked look on her face. Taking a deep breath she sat back against the chair and put the letter in her lap.

"Wow." Jordana said as she ran her hand through her long hair.

Tori let out a frustrated scream as she threw everything from the dresser drawers. She quickly ran over to the closet and quickly pulled out the large box from on top and threw it to the floor quickly starting going through it like a mad man.

"Shit shit shit." Tori said as she hit the box before getting up from her knees.

Running into the hallway she went straight for the closet and started going through the jackets that hung in on their hangers. Standing up on her tip toes she grabbed a white box from up top and pulled it down opening the led she let out another scream before she threw the box to the other end of the hallway letting the things inside of it go flying in different directions.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Tori said as she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket.

Walking around the mess she had created in her room she sat down on the bed and ran her hand over her face as she dialed a familiar number.

"Oh god please tell me you have those letters." Tori said looking around the room. "Gemma you've got to be kidding me! Those things were in my house nobody has been here but Tig and myself! Nobody has been here. Also the gun that was used is gone as well."

Tori shook her head as Gemma on the other end was cussing.

"You know what? Get your Queen bee ass over here and help me find the son of a bitches." Tori said with a hiss. "You wanted the bitch dead and those letters were a damn bonus points for you. So get the hell over here."

She hung up the phone before Gemma could protest.

"This is just fucking great." Tori said as she put her phone on the bed behind her. "I'm going to die."

She stood up once more and walked over to the closet and started pulling things out as if she was going insane.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" shouted Tori as she looked at her room that appeared a hurricane went through it.

Jade looked in the mirror with a bright smile as her man was slowly turning back into the one she fell in love before he went into prison. She laughed as he turned around and pulled her body against his.

"You do realize tonight that your sister is going to be babysitting after the family dinner at Gemma's right?" Juice asked with a raised eye brow. "She is going to be taking all the kids with her or they will be getting dropped off because she has had Chibs."

"I figured that but I'm sorry baby but I want my children home with me the first night I'm home." Jade said as Juice pouted at her. "Don't worry we can play when they go to sleep."

Juice just shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck staring up at him with a smile.

"Trust me darling I know that we've got fourteen months worth of making up to do." Jade said as she cocked her head sideways. "And I promise I plan on doing just that."

Juice grinned for a little while before Jade captured his lips with her own. Ava stood in the doorway of the bathroom giggling causing her parents to break up.

"What are you giggling about?" Juice asked turning to face his daughter. "You are about to give me some sugar!"

Juice darted towards his daughter who took off running out her parents bedroom. Jade walked into the living room to see her son still in his highchair laughing and hitting the top of it as he watched his sister and dad run away from each other.

"Thank you Aaron." Jordana said as she quickly hung up the phone.

She grabbed the letters from the top of her desk and put them back inside the envolope along with the note quickly putting them back into the drawer. Within seconds she jumped from her seat and opened the door to see Aaron holding out a xray out.

"Thank you." Jordana said as she walked to the window and pretended to look at it as Gemma walked back into the room.

Gemma shook her head and looked around at her.

"Back?" Jordana asked as she turned around. "My lovely patent has two slipped disk."

"I have nothing to do, I figured I'd come back and visit the old people." replied Gemma with a grin.

Jordana shook her head as Aaron knocked on the door and caused both of them to look at each other.

"Doctor Morgan needs you down the hall in room 384. Something about his patient won't stop asking for you." Aaron said looking at her.

"Alright thank you Aaron." Jordana said putting the x-ray back into it's holder. "I will see you tonight at your house."

Gemma nodded at her as Jordana walked out of her office closing the door behind her. Jordana ran over to the nurses station and looked at Aaron.

"Go into my office and make sure she stays away from my desk."Jordana said looking at the older lady. "Please tell you patients or family aren't allowed to stay in the office wthout the doctor. Make up something please get her out."

Aaron nodded at her as Jordana disappeared down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I hope you guys like it! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"She is here." Jade said looking out the front window of Clay and Gemma's home.

Tori smiled as the door opened as Jordana had a smile on her face as she met the face of the woman in front of her.

"Hey Tor." Jordana said as she hugged the young girl.

Tori returned the hug as Jade walked in holding her son on her hip.

"Where are my three?" Jordana asked looking at her.

"Oh some where around here. I know when I got here Kerrianne had Brianna and Chibs had Brandon." Jade said as Jordana put her bag down beside the door and put her jacket on the coat hanger.

Kerrianne walked into view sure she had her heard name. Jordana smiled at the sight of her step daughter and hugged her before taking Brianna from her hold.

"Interesting day at work?" Kerrianne asked looking at her.

"You know it, the lovely patients all bitchy and whiney till they get meds then they shut up." Jordana said as they walked further into the house.

Gemma caught sight of the club's doctor and gave her a nod as the men waved their bottles at her. Chibs caught sight of his new wife and walked up and kissed her cheeks while Jax just stared at the two of them.

"Something the matter baby?" Gemma asked as she walked up to her son.

"No mom just thinking about Tara." Jax said as Gemma nodded at her him.

She just nodded at him as she put the plate of food down on the table. It was always a family feast when it was time for the family dinner at Gemma's home. Jordana sat down beside her sister who was beside Juice who was holding onto Gabriel who was wide eyed and being nosey.

"Down." Brianna said causing her mom to laugh.

"Alright alright, go find your cousin Ava." Jordana said as she put the little girl on her feet.

Within a matter of seconds Brandon was down from his father's grip and running after his sister towards the living room. The adults shook their heads as Abel was now right behind the group.

"Who would have thought that this time two years ago we would have a house full of rugrats." Gemma said as Jessica walked into the kitchen to help her.

"It's a bit odd but nothing that surprises me." Jessica said looking at her.

Jordana stared in the kitchen looking at Gemma who was talking with Jessica. Jade touched her sister's arm causing her to jump.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Yes it's just work, it's taking some time to get use to is all." Jordana said brushing her sister off. "I'm fine."

Jade just stared at her sister but knew better than to push it at this house. Chibs could sense the tension but remained silent next to his wife.

"Alright ladies, I am done if you'd like to help you can." Gemma shouted from the kitchen.

Within seconds the rest of the old ladies were in the kitchen grabbing different foods and putting them on the table. Jordana turned around and saw a small kids table at the end of the table near Gemma in the corner.

"Every parent get your kids so we can eat." Gemma said as she wiped her hands.

Jordana put Brandon in the seat while Kerrianne put Brianna into the seat beside her brother. Jade looked up as Juice pulled the chair out for Ava then pushed her closer to the table. Opie with the help of Jessica put his two at the table.

"You are soo sweet." Jade said as she held Gabriel in her lap.

Juice laughed as he put Ava's plate in front of her. Chibs put the plates in front of his while Jordana handed Kerrianne hers.

"Thank you." Kerrianne said as she put the plate down in front of her.

"Let's eat." Clay said with a grin.

Jordana took a deep breath as she stared at Gemma. Looking down quickly as Gemma looked up causing the woman to look at her with a raised eye brow.

"I hope you guys enjoy guys." Gemma said motioning to the food that people were eating. "I spent most of the day cooking."

Jade shook her head at the comment while Jordana quickly jumped as the sound of a loud beep from her pager went off. She rolled her eyes as she put her fork down on the plate and grabbed it.

"The lovely life if a doctor." Jordana said shaking her head. "Sorry but I'm needed at the hospital."

"I'll make sure to wrap you up a plate and it hold with your biker husband." Gemma said nodding towards her.

Jordana nodded at her then looked at Chibs before stealing a kiss. It seemed the couple were already use to the fact that she would be called in at a moments notice if it was something serious.

"I'll see you at home." Jordana said as she got out of the seat. "Sorry once again."

Gemma just waved her off with a smile as she quickly exited the dining room area. She stood in front of the door and stared back towards the dining room area. Grabbing her jacket and pocket book she walked out of the house.

"I'm coming Aaron, I'm leaving Gemma Morrows home." Jordana said as she unlocked her car.

Opening the passenger seat she put her things inside as she close her phone only to see something was up under the windshield wiper. She closed the door and stared at it for a few seconds before walking to the other side of the car and grabbed the piece of paper. Jordana looked around the dark neighborhood and jumped into the driver seat.

"It's amazing what you find out isn't it?" Jordana said reading it out loud. "John mentioned you a few times to me in person and I'm sure to Maureen as well. You know more then Gemma fails to realize. I am hoping that in time these letters will make perfect sense to you and somehow they will make their way into Jackson's hands. Please do not give them to him until the time you think is right. Do not mention anything about the letters to Gemma. She will stop at nothing to have these; even kill the girl she wants to be the future queen of Samcro."

Jordana stared at the last line in the letter then looked up towards the house to see Gemma staring out the bay windows looking towards her. Jordana turned on the SUV and quickly backed out of the driveway. Jordana stared down at the road as her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"What is it baby?" Clay asked as he walked up behind her.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." Gemma said turning around to face him.

Gemma grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed his lips gently.

"Come on baby let's get back to our guest." Gemma said nodding towards the dining room.

Clay grabbed a hold of her hand and led the way. Jade stared at the couple as they walked into the room. Gemma walked over to Jade and held her hands out.

"I have yet to have a turn with this handsome man." Gemma said as Jade handed the small toddler to her.

Jade felt Juice put his arm around her shoulder causing her to turn and look at him. He kissed her lips quickly causing the others to make cat noises.

"Don't be doing that in this house, that is what got baby jr there." Opie said with his arm around Jessice. "We don't need anymore little ones."

"Hey nothing wrong with little ones minus a certain fact." Gemma said with a shrug. "But it won't happen because I do believe they've learned not to touch them."

Clay nodded in agreement with her comment while Kerrianne took Jordana's seat at the table. Chibs put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"Let's go out back and start the fire pit." Gemma said nodding towards the back yard. "I'm sure the kids want to go play."

Within seconds the sounds of forks dropped causing the adults to look at the kids table and most of them were trying to get out of their chairs.

"Yep Juice's kid can barely touch the floor." Happy said with laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating for a little bit. I had a death in the family then I went to NC with the family and boyfriend. I've been super busy and all that lovely junk. I promise to make it up to you guys! I'll try to any ways. Read and Review Read and Enjoy. I only own The people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana ran her hand through her hair as she walked into her home. Closing the door quietly, she put her things onto the floor. She walked further into the barely lit light and peeked around the opening to the living room to see her husband passed out asleep on the couch. She went to walk inside the door but stopped quickly as her cell phone went off in her pocket. She quickly grabbed it before it could wake him up.

"Hello?" Jordana said as she walked into the kitchen. "It's late Jax I can't go any where. What? Your here?"

She hung up the phone and walked out of the house still wearing the scrubs she had wore to work that day. Looking around in the yard she saw Jax sitting on his bike next to the curve. She raised an eye brow as she walked closer.

"What is it Jax?" Jordana said as she crossed her arms as she got to him. "Who got shot?"

"Nobody got shot, why do you docs always think that?" Jake asked as he stared at her.

Jordana just took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because normally doctor's don't get social calls from the VP of Samcro at 3 in the morning." Jordana said as Jax nodded at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happen at the prison the last time you came." Jax said as Jordana stared at him.

Jordana shook her head and looked at him.

"Jax it was in the heat of the moment is all." Jordana said looking at him. "Nothing serious."

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that you married Chibs while we were in the pin." Jax said as Jordana stared at him. "I want to know why I had to find out when I got out."

She just shook her head.

"Does it matter Jax?" Jordana asked looking at him. "We made it pretty clear to each other a while back we weren't who we use to be."

"No we aren't who we use to be but damnit I've got a right to know that my brother got married!" Jax said as Jordana just looked at him. "I've got a damn right to know."

Jordana just shook her head as he looked at her. She went to say something but stopped as Jax grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her lips gently. Jordana taken back by the sudden action but kissed back. She pushed him away after a few seconds.

"Jax, we can't do this." Jordana said shaking her head as he stared at her. "I'm a married woman with two kids."

"Do you love him?" asked Jax looked at her.

Jordana stared at him with a raised eye brow.

"What?' Jordana asked as Jax stared at her. "What in the hell kind of question is that?"

Jax just shook his head as he ran his hand over his face and his short hair.

"Do you love the man you are married to Jordana?" asked Jax as he stood up from his bike. "It's a simple question."

Jordana just looked at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Yes I love him." Jordana said as he looked down but Jordana caught his chin causing him to look up at her. "He gave me my children Jax, he stole my heart and I'm glad about it. You are my best friend and first love. That will never change. I'll always love you. But being in love with you? I don't think so."

Jax just looked at her as he was just shot down by the most popular girl in highschool.

"What's going on?"

Both Jax and Jordana jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Chibs standing on the top step.

"Just came by to talk some business with the doc." Jax said nodding towards her.

"At three in the morning?" Chibs asked as Jordana watched him walk up to her. "Shouldn't you been inside of Ima's pussy?"

Jordana hit him in the stomach a little bit causing him to laugh a little bit.

"I'll finish filling you in when we've both had enough sleep." Jax said nodding towards Jordana. "See you tomorrow."

Jax got onto his bike once more then leaving left the curve leaving the newly married couple alone on their front lawn.

"Come on darling." Chibs said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go inside."

Jordana nodded at him as she walked with his arm around her shoulder towards the house as if he was leading her towards it. Once inside Jordana kicked off the shoes she was wearing and sat down on the couch with a groan as Chibs leaned against the door frame and stared at her.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Jordana asked as she sat up slowly. "Come sit here."

She patted the spot beside her as he walked over and sat down beside her. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her slowly with a small groan.

"You are my angel." Chibs said as he touched her face. "Still cant believe you ended up with me."

Jordana let a smile spread across her face as she touched his hand with her smaller one.

"And you are my biker husband." Jordana said with a small laugh.

He smiled at her as he pulled his hand away from her face.

"Can I ask you something and get a honest answer?" Chibs asked as Jordana just stared at him. "Did he really come to talk to you about something to deal with the club? Or is there something I should know?"

Jordana straighten her body up and looked down at her lap before looking back at the man in front of her.

"He wanted to know why we didn't tell him we got married." Jordana said looking at him. "He felt that him being VP of Samcro gives him some kind of right to know."

Chibs nodded at her as he looked at her knowing that there was more to the story.

"Ok, keep going." Chibs said as Jordana raised an eye brow at him. "I know there is more, I've seen the look in your eyes many times Jordana Telford. You can't hide things from me."

Jordana looked at him before grabbing a hold of his hand.

"He also wanted to talk about when he kissed me in prison the last time I went." Jordana said as Chib's body stiffen up a bit.

He looked down at her hand before looking back up at her.

"Did it mean anything to you?" asked Chibs as she stared at him. "Don't give me some bullshit answer either. I don't want to have to find out that my wife thinks that marrying me was a bad idea. I know I'm a lot older than you and you could do a lot better than me."

Jordana just shook her head as she gave his hands a squeeze and nodded at him.

"You listen to me, I don't give a rats ass about your age." Jordana said as she brought his hands up to her lips and kissed them. "I do not think that marrying you was a bad idea by any means. You are my husband now and forever. I don't plan on divorcing you any time soon unless you do then I'll fight and do what ever it takes to keep ya."

Chibs stared at her then watched as she grabbed the bottom of her scrub top and slipped it over her head showing she had on a tank top.

"You know something Mr. Telford." Jordana said as she stood up and hooked her thumbs onto the waist band of the scrub pants. "I have been a naughty girl, I do believe I need to be punished for my actions."

She slid her scrubs off and stepped out of them leaving her only in her bra and boy shorts and small ankle socks.

"I do believe that you should take me upstairs and shows me who I belong to." Jordana said as she walked towards the stairs taking off her socks.

Chibs stared at her from the couch as she made her way up the stairs and out of his sight. He stayed there for a few seconds as if he was waiting for something.

"Either you get up here old man or I start doing it my self with my vibrator that I call Alicde." Jordana said as she stood in the doorway holding her chest with her arms as she stared towards the stairs. "Maybe I'll call Tig and say Milf needs some loven."

She busted out laughing as she noticed Chibs running up the stairs at the speed of light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I hope you guys like it! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kerrianne?" Jade asked as she walked around the garage to see the young teenager talking to a boy at the end of the lot.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a grin on her face as she saw Gemma walk up and stared in the direction she was.

"That girl is already going to be a heart breaker." Jade said with a laugh.

"Dad is going to be a ball buster." replied Gemma with a smirk.

She smiled at the comment then looked up to see Chibs talking to Juice.

"Kerrianne! I need your help." Jade said hoping to catch the teenagers attention before her father noticed her talking to a boy.

Kerrianne seemed to notice the tone of her step aunt and ran towards the direction Jade was standing.

"Do you think that you could watch Ava and Gab for a little bit longer?" Jade asked looking at her. "I have one more bike to finish working on then we can see if your dad will let me take ya to get something to eat."

"Sure that's not a problem, have you seen Jordana?" Kerrianne asked looking at her. "She has been super busy and I was wondering if I could talk to her about something."

Jade just shook her head as Chibs walked past the the two of them and gave his daughter a wave.

"No, but if you need to then you can talk to me." Jade said as Kerrianne nodded at her.

Kerrianne saw Tori holding Gabriel and picked him up causing the little boy to to giggle at his step aunt.

"Get back to work, I don't pay you to do nothing." Clay said as he stood beside her.

"You don't pay me enough to work as hard I do." Jade said with a grin. "Now your little slightly retarded child pays me just great."

Clay raised his hands to his ears and walked off causing her to laugh as she walked back into the garage to work on the bike.

"Here Doctor Telford." Aaron said as she handed Jordana the file she was holding. "Patient's name is Daniel Andrews he is fifty five years old and is complying about having cramps on his right side around the back area."

Jordana nodded at her as she read the file in front of her. Shaking her head she entered the room only for a few seconds before she quickly explained to the man what was going on. Jordana walked out of the room with a upset look on her face.

"Everything ok doctor?" Aaron asked as Jordana put the file down on the top of the nurses station.

Jordana just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes Aaron, I want you to give Mr. Andrews some gas x and tell him to go home." Jordana said as she walked around the hospital checking on the other more serious patients within the building.

Jordana sat down in the chair in her office and grabbed a hold of the letters that were locked in the bottom drawer and started reading once more. After reading one letter she back against the chair and stared a head as if in shock.

"Doctor Telford are you ok?" Aaron asked putting apiece of her graying hair behind her ear.

"Yes yes sorry just thinking about a lot of things." replied Jordana nodding towards her. "Doctor Bentley is going to be taking over my shift for the rest of the day. I'm going to go a head and home because I've got some things to do."

Aaron only nodded at her as she watched Jordana gather her things up into her bag. The older woman stared at her for a few seconds before closing the door to her office and started doing her rounds for the floor. Jordana looked down at the floor in the elevator and got out quick as the doors opened.

"Where are you off too?"

Jordana turned around to see her father standing there right next to the doors leading outside.

"Just got some things to do around the house." Jordana said nodding at him. "Doctor Bentley and myself run the er sharing shifts mostly."

"Oh I was going to stop by and see if I could treat my daughter to lunch." Wayne said looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Don't have much time left, I figured I'd make the best out of it."

Jordana shot her father a glare as the two of them walked out of the local hospital.

"Don't talk like that." Jordana said as she started towards her SUV. "Where shall we go to eat?"

"I was thinking about the local diner down off of main street." Wayne said as he watched Jordana put her things in the back seat of her car.

Jordana closed the door and looked at her dad with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan, do you want me to call Jade to see if she wants to go?" Jordana asked looking at him.

"No not today, I want it to be just the two of us." Wayne said nodding at her.

Jordana just nodded at him as he walked around her car and into his own. Jordana climbed into the driver seat and watched as her father pull out of the parking lot. Soon she was falling him towards the diner. Jordana looked in the rear view mirror to see a cop car following her very closely. Pulling over to the side as soon as the lights came on.

"Great." Jordana said as she put the car in park.

Jordana looked around as the black man walked up to the window as she rolled it down.

"Good Afternoon Lieutenant Eli." Jordana said as she looked at him through her sun glasses.

"Good Afternoon Doctor Telford." Eli said with almost a bitter taste in his mouth.

Jordana nodded at him for a few seconds before grabbing her wallet.

"What law did I break?" Jordana asked looking at him. "I was going well under the speed limit and I have on a seat belt as you can see. I have the right tag sticker and all that."

He shot her glare as Jordana just grinned at him.

"I wanted to tell you just like I told your club." Eli said looking at her. "Any parole members wearing the club cuts in my jurisdiction I'll declare them to be a form of gang association."

Jordana put her wallet down in the seat beside her and put her sun glasses on the top of her head.

" Lieutenant I am out on parole. I am a free woman." Jordana said as she stared at him.

"You are married to one of them drug and gun smugglers." replied Eli looking at her. "Don't even think about trying to get me to do some dirty work for their pathetic asses."

Jordana just shook her head and looked away as she saw her dad standing on the street corner waiting for her.

"Just so know you darling, you are part of that club just as much as they are." Elie said as she looked at him. "Being their old lady must suck knowing that any moment he could be taken away from you. In handcuffs. That old scottish bastard."

Jordana took a deep breath as Eli grinned.

"How does it feel to be married to that old man? Better yet how does it feel to know that he will be dead before he sees his kids have their own kids?" Eli asked knowing it was pushing Jordana's buttons.

Jordana turned her car off and opened the door as Eli yelled for her to stay in the car. She turned around as she shut the door.

"I'm in a parking spot you idiot." Jordana said motioning towards the ground. "As for you speaking about my husband, it's amazing to be married who I know will protect me and our children. Tell Eli how does it feel to know that you can't and won't be able to control them?"

He just stared at her before walking back towards his car. Jordana took a deep breath as he pulled off leaving Jordana standing alone on the sidewalk as her dad made his way towards her.

"You ok?" Wayne shouted towards her.

"Yes, just a run in with Eli." Jordana said as he got closer to her.

She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and locked the doors with her keys before following her dad towards the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the bit of the delay I've been real busy. But I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gemma, what in the hell are we going to do?" Tori said as she stared at the older woman in front of her. "We've searched my house three different times and looked at Tara's old house. Nothing has come up."

Gemma looked at the girl in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Calm down Tori, we will find them." Gemma said as she got up from her chair. "You used gloves and the gun was stolen so no need to go all that crazy."

Tori just looked at her with a raised eye brow confused how the queen of bikers was so calm about her connection towards the murder of her son's former old lady.

"How in the hell can you be so calm?" asked Tori looking at her.

Gemma turned and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"With time Tori, being the perfect old lady you have got to show nothing." Gemma said looking at her. "Your man or you gets accused of something you have to make it seem like you are pure as a virgin. You'll learn if you stick around that long."

Tori just looked at her for a few seconds before she started going through stuff again in her ransacked home. Gemma went to say something but stopped as her cell phone went off.

"Alright, I'll be there." Gemma said as she hung up her phone.

Tori watched as Gemma left the home without another word. Gemma took one last look at the house then quickly got into her car and headed towards the garage.

"Thanks." Jade said as she stood up and grabbed the rag from Bobby's hand.

She turned around to see Jordana and Gemma pull up at the same time.

""Hey." Jordana said as she got out of her car and waved at Jade who returned it.

Gemma walked around her car and hugged Jordana.

"Hey babygirl." Gemma said as she pulled away.

Kerrianne walked up and handed Abel to his grandmother who was more than willing to take him from the teenagers arms. Jade went to say something as she walked up but stopped as a cab pulled up into the lot.

"Jesus Christ." Gemma said handed Abel to Jordana.

"Who is that?" Jordana asked looking at the older woman.

Gemma took her sunglasses off and looked at the young girl in the back of the cab.

"Half of Satan's spawn." replied Gemma as the girl got out of the cab.

"Momma Gemma."

"Hello Dawnie." Gemma said hugging the girl.

"It's Margo now. He doesn't know I'm coming"

Jordana just stared at the young girl with a raised eye brow through her dark sunglasses. Jade stood close to her twin as the girl spoke to Gemma who gave her the money to pay for the cab.

"Where is your sister?" Gemma asked as Chucky walked up to the group.

"That's why I'm here." Margo said as she started to put on water works. "She's really bad. I want my daddy."

Jade looked at her sister with a raised eye brow who was watched as Gemma hugged the young brunette.

"Track down Tig." Gemma said as the girl seemed to be crying silently against her chest.

Chucky within seconds walked off leaving the three women alone. Jade took Abel from his aunt's arms as the women walked into the club house. Jordana smiled as her twins came running towards her as fast as they could with their small legs.

"Mmm babies." Jordana said as she picked them both up dropping her bag not caring as she held them close to her. "Momma missed you two."

Jordana laughed as Phiney grabbed Brandon and kissed her cheek causing her to smile at the older man.

"Sit down darling, you've been at that hospital working all day it's time to take a load off." Phiney said motioning towards a bar stool.

Brianna held onto her mother as she sat down on the stool beside Phiney. Jade went to say something but stopped as Gemma eyes darkened. Turning around she saw Ima walking out from the dorms bare footed.

"Good Morning." Ima said with a bright smile and playing with her hair.

"Ok quick question, what in the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

Ima just smiled and looked at Jade.

"I was a guest." replied Ima with a nod.

"Whose?" Jordana asked causing the porn star to look at her.

Ima just shook her head and smiled.

"Is it any of your business?" Ima asked looking at the club doctor.

Jade grabbed a hold of her niece from her mother's arm as she stood up from the bar stool as Gemma walked over to her.

"You should make it our business." Gemma said with no emotion.

"I was invited." replied Ima staring at the queen.

Jordana glared at her as she stood not to far from Gemma.

"Invitation is over." Jordana said as Ima just glared at her. "So if you knew what was best for you, you'd get your shit and the hell out of this club house."

Ima seemed to be eying up both women as she stood there. After a few seconds Ima walked back towards the dorm causing Jordana to glare at her.

"I am really sick of that damn porn star slut showing up." Jordana said looking at her.

"I know baby." Gemma said as she turned around to look at her. "We know Chibs came home last night."

Jordana just let a smile spread across her face as Jade stood beside the bar talking to Brianna.

"Don't look at me last I heard my soon to be hubby is in jail thanks to Eli's dumbass." Jade replied as she bounced Brianna.

Jordana shook her head as she followed Gemma out the door. Within seconds both women stopped in their tracks as they saw Jessica coming towards them.

"Have you guys seen Opie?" Jessica asked as Jordana stared at her for a few seconds before looking at Gemma.

"I think they had a late night so I'm sure he just slept here." Gemma said looking at Jordana for just a few seconds before looking back at Jessica who just stared at her. "They are out doing some business with Clay."

Jessica just nodded at her for a few seconds as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jordana and Gemma started towards the office for the shop.

"What is she looking for? Opie?" asked Bobby looking at the two of them.

Gemma turned around quicker than Jordana.

"Shit." Gemma said quickly taking off towards the club house.

Jordana was quickly behind the older woman jogging towards the building. Jade looked up as the door opened with Jessica walking in while the other women who just walked out, walked right back in.

"Where is she?" Jessica asked looking at Phiney who was holding Brandon his arms.

"Who darling?" replied Phiney looking confused.

She went to say something else but stopped as Ima appeared around the corner from the dorms.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked as Ima seemed to be annoyed.

"Nobody says good morning any more." Ima replied shaking her head.

Jordana stood beside Gemma who stood quietly to the side.

"Did you spend the night?" Jessica asked looking at the porn star with a scared look on her face.

Ima backed away a little bit but hand a little smile on her face.

"You don't want to know sweetie." Ima replied as she fixed her bag.

Jessica walked forward towards Ima while Jordana walked behind Jessica getting ready to hold the girl back if she was going to jump at the blonde.

"You are such a slut." Jessica said looking at her with a sick look on her face.

"Hey, I was just falling his lead." Ima said trying to defend her actions from the night before. "Soon to be married pussy, is boring pussy."

Jessica let out a small scream and darted towards Ima with her fist drawn back but stopped as Ima quickly pulled out a 38 from her bag.

"I'll blow a hole straight through that yammy of yours." Ima said holding the gun towards Jessica while Tig and Bobby walked in.

Gemma out of the doorway only to have Ima turn the gun towards her. Jordana grabbed the gun her twin was holding out and put it behind her back. Ima walked around Jessica and held the gun at her still.

"Why him?" Jessica asked looking at her.

"You want answers sweet heart? Why don't you go ask the cock that was inside me last night." Ima said with a cock grin.

Jessica was choking back the tears as she ran away from the group of people. Ima let a smile go across her face as she watched Jessica disappear. Jordana walked up to the porn star and put the gun she was holding to her head.

"Get the hell out." Jordana said with a hiss. "Keep that 38 very damn close because we don't play well with other bitches who flash their slut pussy around our men."

Ima stared at her for a few seconds before walking out. Gemma let out the breath she was holding and looked at Bobby.

"Call Op." Gemma said as Jordana uncocked the gun she was holding and handed it back to Jade trading it for her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, a bit late for this I understand that. I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I am trying to keep the muse alive and dealin with other stuff here in my personal life. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks." Jordana said as Kerrianne grabbed the small bag from behind the bar. "When are you and Daniel going out?"

Kerrianne's head snapped towards her step mother with a small grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure papa bear stays home and doesn't send out any of the boys to watch ya." Jordana said as Kerrianne watched her.

Kerrianne nodded behind her causing Jordana to turn around to see Chibs standing there looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"What am I not going to do?" Chibs asked looking down at his wife.

"Cook?" Jordana asked with a bright grin trying to cover up her comment she just said.

He narrowed his eyes at her with a raised eye brow.

"No dating." Chibs said looking at his daughter. "We've already spoke about this Kerrianne, you are going to focus on your schooling."

"But Da." Kerrianne said as her accent sounded so similar to her father's came out. "I'm sixteen! I need a life!"

The small group of people within the club house were now staring at the two of them.

"I know that darling, but I want you to focus on school and not some boy who will do anything to get into your pants." replied Chibs.

"You mean men like you huh?" Kerrianne said before she could stop her self. "Got to love it when the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Jordana quickly got in between the father daughter duo and held her hands up.

"Enough, this isn't the place to be yelling about that stuff." Jordana said as the two of them kept staring at each other. "We will talk about this at home."

"There won't be any talking about period, I said no end of story." Chibs said as he walked off leaving the two women alone with his twins.

Kerrianne let out a small yell causing her half brother and sister to jump but not make a sound as they stared at her.

"Don't worry, let me talk to him." Jordana said hugging Kerrianne gently. "I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Ok." Kerrianne said with a nod.

Jordana held her daughter on her hip and put her arm around Kerrianne's shoulders.

"I really hate him at times." Kerrianne said as they headed towards the door.

"Welcome to the teenage years baby."

Both Jordana and Kerrianne turned around to see Gemma standing there holding Gabriel who looked content to be in her arms.

"He is only trying to protect you baby, he really doesn't have any idea about how to handle a teenage daughter." Gemma said nodding at her.

Jordana stared at the queen of the bikers and watched as Kerrianne stared at her.

"I know I'm his oldest but dang it I need freedom." Kerrianen said as Gemma stared at her.

"Darling have you forgotten where you are and who your father is?" Gemma asked as Jade walked into the building. "You can't have to much freedom."

Jordana shook her head as Kerrianne walked out of the building before her step mom. Jade looked at her sister as she grabbed her son from Gemma's grip.

"What did I miss?" Jade asked as Jordana stood there looking between the princess and queen of bikers.

"Nothing sweetpea, just telling Kerrianne the facts of life about being the daughter of a biker." replied Gemma looking at the younger of the sisters.

Jordana just shook her head as she walked out of the club house with Jade close behind her. Gemma crossed her arms and stared at the door as it closed.

"Jordana, what's wrong?" Jade asked as she walking quickly to keep up with her twin's pace.

"Nothing." Jordana said as she reached her car that already had Kerrianne and Brandon inside waiting.

Jade watched as her twin put her daughter in the car seat like a pro. Jordana turned around and looked back at the club house then looked back into the car.

"Kerrianne, since you got your driver's licenses I want you to take the twins to see my father." Jordana said as Kerrianne looked at her. "I've got my bike here, I'll meet you there within twenty or so behind ya. If he isn't there? Go straight home."

"What are you doing?" Jade asked as Jordana closed the door.

Jordana looked down at her twin for a few seconds before walking towards the club house and Kerrianne getting in the driver seat.

"About to correct somebody." Jordana said as Jade was close behind her.

Snatching the door to the building open, Jordana walked in to see Gemma standing close to the bar talking with Margo and Tig.

"Let me tell you something real quick Gemma, you aren't her mother so you can't tell her she can't have freedom." Jordana said as Gemma turned to look at her.

"Darling, I am only telling her the truth. She wanted freedom? She should have stayed in Ireland with her dead mother." replied Gemma looking at her.

Jordana watched as the queen bee crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't help it darling, but everybody knows who is in this building right now knows that no matter who you are you aren't safe when you are within us." Gemma said looking at her. "You aren't even safe but we know you can handle your self."

"She has a point." Margo said looking at her.

Jordana looked at the girl with a raised eye brow.

"Seriously? You are going to put your two cents into something you know nothing about?" Jordana asked as Margo just stared at her. "When you've lived this life darling then you can open your mouth. Til then? Sit over there with daddy and do show and tell."

Tig shot her a look as Jordana just glared back at him.

"You are right, nobody is safe." Jordana said as she walked closer to the older woman. "Not even you right?"

"I can handle my own, I'm fine darling." Gemma said with a smirk. "They won't let shit happen to me."

Jordana just shook her head as she walked over to the bar as the others watched her. Jade stood there looking at her twin who pulled up a black box and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and opened it quickly before closing it once more as she pulled out a set of keys.

"I'll tell you what Gemma, she is my daughter." Jordana said looking at her. "I'm her step mother and the only mother she has who is sane. So she can have freedom and I'll be damn if you scare the shit out of her because you always think mom's should drown baby girls."

Gemma just stared at Jordana who was staring at her a ice cold glare for a few seconds before walking out of the club house leaving the group alone once more.

"See that is why." Gemma said shaking her head. "I'm going to go talk to Clay."

Jade just watched as she walked out of the club house. She shook her head as the sound of a bike starting up.

"Don't take what she says personally." Jade said looking at Margo. "She is a bit edgy."

"A bit?" Tig asked looking at her. "That girl has some serious issues lately."

Jade looked at him at with a raised eye brow.

"And that's coming from you?' Jade asked with a small grin. "Your old lady should be showing up soon, she sent me a text about twenty minutes ago. Margo gets to meet lovely Tori."

Margo looked at her dad with a raised eye brow.

"Tori?" Margo asked with a little grin. "Old lady? Mmm seems daddy might be changing."

"Shit please, I'm not changing for any damn body." Tig said as he grabbed his beer and took a swig.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the series. I have a feeling that this story will be the best out of series with what I've got planned. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana pulled up to the curve in front of her home and saw her car was there.

"Guessing he wasn't home." Jordana said as she cut off her bike.

Taking her helmet off, she looked around at the other kids playing in the front yards of their home.

"He spent a few minutes with them. Then Clay showed up." Kerrianne said causing Jordana to snap out of her trance. "I figured it was best I brought them back."

Jordana nodded at her with a smile as she made her way up towards the house.

"Do you deal much with Clay?" Kerrianne asked as Jordana walked through the door to see the twins asleep in their play pen.

"Not that much, your father has more dealing with him than I do." Jordana said putting the helmet on the counter. "Why?"

Kerrianne looked as if she were debating on rather or not to mention what she over heard her step grandfather and Clay talking about.

"Just curious, because uh when we were leaving. Clay mentioned your name." Kerrianne said as Jordana stared at her.

"Well I'm married to one of his sons my name is bound to be mentioned." replied Jordana as she opened a bottle of water from the fridge.

Kerrianne watched as her as she sat down at the table.

"They mentioned something about Gemma saying something about some letters going missing." Kerrianne said causing Jordana to quickly look at her. "What are they talking about?"

Jordana just shrugged her shoulders as she quickly put the lid back on her bottle of water. Kerrianne went to say something else but stopped as Jordana got up from the chair she was sitting in and headed towards her room closing the door behind her.

"Jordana are you ok?" Kerrianne asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yea I'm fine, just going to change out of my scrubs." Jordana said as she walked over to her dresser and pulling out the black box that contained the letters that she was sure that Clay and Gemma were looking for.

Looking down at it for a few seconds, she ran over to the closet and opened it and bent down on her knees and moved some boxes out of the way to see a safe sitting there.

"They would look there but not beside it." Jordana said as she opened the box and grabbed a pair of black shoes and laid them flat.

She put the lid back on the box and put everything back into place. Jordana took a deep breath and got up from the floor and closed the closet door. Remembering what she said, she grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser and a tank top. Quickly she changed into the clothes and opened the door to see Kerrianne sitting on the couch as she walked down the hallway.

"Da just pulled up." Kerrianne said not looking up from her cell phone.

Jordana nodded at the teenager as she walked over to the door opening it to see Chibs standing in the yard looking confused a little bit with his cell phone to his ear.

"Juicy boy, were are ya." Chibs said as he caught the figure of his wife walking towards him. "We've been looking for ya las. Call me or Clay damnit boy."

He closed his phone as Jordana looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What's going on?" asked Jordana looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

Chibs ran his hand over his face that was starting to show the signs of age more down then when Jordana and Jade had returned to Charming.

"Jade hasn't heard from Juice since they arrested him." Chibs said looking at her. "He saw Clay earlier who patched him in but he hasn't spoken a word to Jade. Now he is no where to be found. It's like that bloody bastard disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Something isn't right." Jordana said as she stared at her husband. "We both know that this is unlike Juice. Come inside, if he calls you will be the first one he will call. If he doesn't call by eleven we will go look for him."

Chibs watched as Jordana walked back towards the house with her gently pulling at his arm. He gave into her pulling and walked into the room as the twins woke up as if they knew he was home.

"Great." Jade said as blue and white flashes appeared in her rear view mirror.

Ava turned around at the sudden lights and looked back at her mom.

"What did you do?" Ava asked with a serious look upon her face that made her look a lot like her dad.

"Nothing, turn around Ava in your seat, don't open your mouth no matter what." Jade said looking at her daughter with a serious look.

Ava just gave her mom a pouting face but did what she was told. She crossed her arms as a knock on the driver side window caught Jade off guard and caused her to jump.

"Afternoon Ms. Usner." Eli said as Jade looked up at him.

"Afternoon Eli." replied Jade looking up at him. "What law did I break?"

Eli shook his head as he remembered her twin saying the same thing.

"Can I get you to step out of the car?" Eli asked as he looked in the back seat the two kids. "I don't want them to hear certain things."

Jade stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. She turned the car of f but left the keys in and unhooked the seat belt she was wearing and got out of the car as Eli nodded towards the passing cars. She crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"You sounded just like your sister." Eli said looking at her.

"She is my twin, we are bound to sound and look alike at some point." replied Jade looking at him. "What law did I break?"

Eli looked around the small town of Charming and looked back at the young woman whose mind was else were and he knew it.

"I wanted to give you a fair warning." replied Eli as Jade stared at him. "Those boys you run with darling, you are just as much apart of it as they are. No patches or you ass will be in jail."

Jade just shook her head and laughed at him.

"No patches? Do I seriously look like I'm a patched member of anything?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow. "They are auto mechanics who happen to love bikes."

Eli shook his head at her as she stood there looking unamused about the situation at hand. Jade looked at her watch.

"Look if that is all you pulled me over for Eli, you've got way to much time on your hands." Jade said looking at him. "It's abusing your rights really. Tell me something Lieutenant, do they pay the cops in San Joaquin to stop innocent people and try to bully them?"

Jade shook her head as he just stared at her.

"I don't have time for the game you want to play here Lieutenant Eli." Jade said turning around to open her car door.

"Tell me Jade, what do you think the club will do if they find out that Juice is half black?" Eli asked causing Jade to stop from opening the door.

She turned on her heels and looked at him as he tried to keep a straight face. He moved closer to her as she did not take her eyes off of him.

"If I remember correctly, they will either kick him out of the club without a second thought or kill him right where he stands." Eli said as Jade stared at him. "Better yet if they find that out, I'm sure you and your lovely two kids there will be out on your asses too. Tell me Jade is this the first time you've heard that? I mean about your Fiancee being black?"

Jade shook her head and crossed her arms once more over her chest as she stared at him.

"Do you seriously take me to be a fool?" Jade asked as he stared at her. "Look at my kids you idiot of a cop. They have hair that didn't come from my side of the family! My dad is white and my mother is a Cherokee. Take a hint Lieutenant and realize that this momma bear isn't scared of your threats. Now I know why he has been acting so strange. Your black mailing him."

Eli just walked to his cruiser leaving her standing there on the side of the road with a blank expression on her face as her children watched the scene in front of them.

"Son of a bitch." Jade said as she jumped into her car and quickly turned it on. "Hey Ava baby, here is my cell phone. I want you to call your aunt Jordana and tell her to tell uncle Chibs to call me ASAP."

Ava within seconds grabbed the cell phone from her mom's awaiting hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another delay I know but hey atleast they are getting put up right? Well I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys like this one. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Thanks again guys!**

* * *

"Kerrianne, your dad and I are going to go out and look for Juice." Jordana said as she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. "The twins are asleep in their bed. I left the door open in case they wake up. Is it ok with you to watch them?"

"Sure, it isn't like I have a life anyways." Kerrianne said as she looked up at her step mom. "Sorry, but I'll do it. The gun is in your room on top of the closet in the box that is marked here."

Jordana nodded at the teenager and quickly jogged out the door where her husband was already waiting on his bike. She quickly put her helmet on and quickly jumped on the back. Wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his back he quickly took off out of the drive way with his daughter standing in the doorway looking out.

"Juice please pick up." Jade said as she walked back and forth in her home. "God damnit!"

She shut the phone and sat down on the couch. Running her hand through her hair, she shook her head as she opened the phone once more and tried again.

"Juan Carlos!" Jade shouted into the phone. "For heavens sakes you've either been avoiding me or you've got a woman on the side. I know about Eli baby. Please call me."

She hung up the cell phone once more as she looked around their home at the pictures that were on the walls. Jade pushed her self up from the couch and walked over to the mantel and touched a picture that was the newest of the family. It was of Juice sitting on the grass behind her while she held Gabriel and Ava was standing beside Juice. All of four of them had smiles on their faces. It seemed like a picture perfect family.

"Momma?"

Jade turned around to see her twelve year old daughter standing there looking at her from the hallway.

"Yea baby?" Jade asked as she put the cell phone on the mantel.

"Is Dad home yet?" Ava asked as her mom shook her head no. "Will he be home?"

Jade unable to think of a answer only shrugged her shoulders as the two of them sat down on the couch. Ava curled up against her mother's side.

"I hope he does come home." Ava said with a yawn.

"Me too baby." Jade said as she ran her hand over her daughter's curls.

Ava closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her mother's warm side.

"I love him." Ava said just above a whisper even though her mom could hear it.

"I love him too baby." replied Jade as she ran her hand down her little girl's side.

Chibs pulled up into the small wooded area that Jordana had brought him once before when she had arrived back in charming. Jordana got off the bike first and quickly took off her helmet as he eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. Tig was close with the couple as he pulled his own bike to a stop.

"Want to split up?" Jordana asked as she laid her helmet on the back of the bike. "We can cover more ground that way?"

"It would work, but with whats going on at point?" Chibs said looking at her. "I don't think so. We will go one way and Tig you go that way. This boy has got to be around here some where."

She nodded at as the two of them started to walk around. Jordana looked around and caught sight of the TM tow trunk.

"Chibs, over here." Jordana said grabbing his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the truck.

Chibs quickly darted in front of his wife in case something serious was to be found. Chibs walked around the bushes to see Juice standing there looking at him and Jordana with a scared look on his face. Jordana stared at him as he looked like he was about to cry. She heard a sound of like metal and looked over at Chibs who was holding a thick chain of metal.

"Juice tell me you didn't baby." Jordana said as Chibs dropped it to the ground.

Without making a sound, Chibs started towards the younger man in front of him and grabbed him by his Jacket and giving it a yank pulling him close to him only for the sudden action causing both of them to fall to the ground below but Chibs still had a hold of his clothing.

"Jesus!" shouted Chibs as he looked at Juice. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jordana put her hand over her mouth to keep from letting a sound or words come out of her mouth as she stared at the two men in front of her.

"YOU COWARD!" Chibs shouted as he let go of Juice's jacket.

She looked at her husband who sat down against the tree that it appeared Juice had to tried to hang himself from while Juice was laying on the ground crying. Jordana was unsure what to say or do with the situation between the two men who were very close. Chibs ran his hands over his face then looked at his wife for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go find Tiggy and tell him we found him." Jordana said as she walked over to her husband. "I won't tell him what I see here.."

Chibs nodded at her as she walked off leaving the two of them alone. Jordana stopped walking past the brushes and turned back around to see Chibs pulling Juice up from the ground and hugging him. She gave a slight smile as she started walking some more. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"We found him sis, he is fine and in one piece." Jordana said as she looked back in the direction she just came from. "I'll make sure he calls you when we get things settled here."

She hung up the phone as the sounds of leafs ruffing caught her attention. Jordana looked in the direction of the sounds and pulled her gun from up under her shirt and cocked it as she stood in place by her husband's bike.

"Hello?" Jordana said as she held the gun some what away from her body. "Tiggy?"

The sound was getting closer as Jordana stared towards the area of where the sound seemed to be coming from. Jordana narrowed her eyes towards the darkness as she moved towards it against her better judgment.

"Hello Jordana."

Jordana went to move but felt around around her waist locking her body against the figure that seemed to behind her.

"Let's see how well the club wants you safe."

"Victor." Jordana said with a cold tone. "Leave me the hell alone."

The man behind her just let out a laugh and shook his head.

"No can do sweetie, you see your men have club dealings with my bosses." Victor said as Jordana stared straight a head praying the whole time that somebody would show up. "And you my dear have caused me pain for ten years and now it's time for me to finish the job just not here."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as he quickly snatched her up from the ground as she tried to kick her away out of his grip.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Jordana as loud as she could. "CHIBS! TIG! JUICE! HELP ME!"

She kept kicking and screaming as the man from her past was trying to keep his grip upon the woman he was carrying.

"Here I thought this was going to be easy." Victor said as he heard the sounds of people rushing in their direction.

"Fuck you asshole, this bitch isn't the same bitch you raped all those years ago." Jordana said with a hiss as she pulled her shirt down a little bit and pulled out a pocket knife. "Let me down!"

As she finished the comment she stabbed the man in the back causing him to let out a yell and let his grip on her loosen as she fell to the dirt below with a loud thump.

"This bitch is a mother of three and a old lady to a biker in Samcro." Jordana said as she got up quickly as the man who had been haunting her was trying to stumble away. "You've pissed me off and scared me long enough Victor."

Jordana went to say something else but stopped as she turned around to see Tigs, Chibs, and Juice behind her breathing heavy from running. Quickly turning back around she saw that Victor had disappeared causing her to groan.

"I had him!" shouted Jordana as she looked at them. "I could have put a end to that shit. Damnit."

She ran her hand over her face as she looked around for any indication on which way the man had went.

"Fuck." Jordana said taking a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys another delay I know but hey atleast they are getting put up right? Well I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys like this one. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Thanks again guys!**

* * *

Jade stared at Juice as he sat on their couch staring at the TV knowing that sooner or later he would have to speak to her.

"Why did you try to do it again?" Jade asked as she stared at him. "You were willing to leave your family beyond because of some cop was trying to black mail you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Juice said as he turned his head to look at her. "I don't need to hear it from you."

Jade just shook her head as she watched him get up from the couch and go towards the kitchen.

"You only think of your self at times Juice." Jade said following behind her. "You forget that you've got a preteen daughter and a little boy! You've got a fiancee who you seemed so easily want to get rid of."

Juice grabbed a beer from the fridge and took the lid off and threw it into sink as Jade stared at him as he took a swig of it.

"You don't understand Jade alright." Juice said as he pushed past her to go back to the living room.

"Your right I don't understand Juice." Jade said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Because your ass won't tell me so I can understand."

Juice just took another swig of the beer and stared at the TV causing Jade to really start to get upset.

"God damnit Juice, for the love of damn god." Jade said causing him to stare at her. "I know what Eli was doing Juice, don't you get it? I know what he was black mailing you with."

"It's my life Jade alright!" shouted Juice causing her to stare at him. "The club it's everything! I worked so hard to get to this point and Eli wants to take it from me."

Jade just crossed her arms and stared at him.

"You I might just have believed that if you didn't try to fucking kill your self yesterday!" shouted Jade as Juice stared at her. "You wanted to take the fucking easy way out because your scared somebody know that your half black!"

"Keep your voice down." Juice said as he just looked at her. "You don't know if there is anybody outside who could use it against me."

She quickly straighten up and put her hands up in front of her shaking her head as she walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Juice asked as he watched her bring out a bag that was already packed.

"Does it matter?" Jade asked as she stared at him. "Ava and Gab are already at Jordana's house and that is where I'm going. Til you get your shit straighten out Juice."

She looked at him as she grabbed the ring from her hand and held it out in front of her.

"I don't want to marry you."

She put the ring in his hands and quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door. Jade looked down at the ground as she counted hoping he would run out the door. As she reached the car and the number ten she turned around to see the door shut and Juice no where in sight. Shaking her head, she threw her things into the car and got in.

"Hey Jordana, I know this is on short notice but could I come spend the night?" Jade asked as she pulled out of the drive way.

Jordana stared out the window as she hung up her cell phone.

"It appears that we are having another house guest." Jordana said as she turned around to see Chibs sitting on the arm of a chair. "It appears that Juice isn't helping matters."

"That boy will never learn." replied Chibs as Jordana put her phone in her pocket as she walked over to him as he circled his arms around her waist.

She stared down at the older man for a few seconds before grabbing his face with both of her hands and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you." Jordana said just above a whisper.

"Ah I love you too." Chibs replied as she smiled.

Jordana ran her hands through his hair as he stared at her.

"I think you've got a old man fetish darling." Chibs said as Jordana smiled brightly at him.

"You think?" Jordana asked with a laugh. "I mean come on. Look at you and look at me. If I didn't have a old man fetish I wouldn't be here."

He shook his head at her as she just smiled at him.

"I promise to you that while I'm married to you I do not even think about sleeping with another guy." Jordana said as he stared at her with a raised eye brow. "Ok besides Joe Manganiello. I'll never cheat on you."

Chibs stared at her as if he was trying to find a hole in the comment she had just told him.

"Do you think that we could talk to Clay in the morning?" Jordana asked looking at her husband. "Now that Victor is in Charming I want to talk to him."

"Sure I don't see why it would be a problem." Chibs said nodding at her. "I was going to talk to him about it myself."

Jordana just nodded at him as she heard a car pull into the drive way. Chibs went to stand up but Jordana prevented him from doing it and gave him a smile. Pulling on his hair a little bit causing his head to go backwards a bit she kissed his lips hard.

"Tonight when I finish with sister time it's wife and husband time." Jordana said with a small evil grin as he stared at her. "Don't worry tonight I'll behave if you will."

He went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door prevented him from doing it. Jordana walked over to the door and opened the door to see Jade standing there.

"I know I should have went to the club house." Jade said looking at her.

"No you shouldn't have." replied Jordana looking at her twin. "You are family you stay here Jade."

Jade walked into the house as Jordana closed the door. Chibs walked up to his sister in law and hugged her gently.

"Your two are fast asleep in the bedroom with the twins." Chibs said as Jade just nodded at him. "I'm going to head to bed leaving the two of you alone to have girl time."

Jordana gave him a kiss gently on the lips as he walked down the hallway as Jade stared at the two of them.

"What?" Jordana asked as she walked over to the couch.

Jade sat down at the other end of the couch while Jordana watched her.

"I want something like what you've got." replied Jade as Jordana raised her eye brow at her. "You know the whole total package thing. I want the marriage that seems to be perfect. The family setting. But it appears with what happened tonight it won't happen."

She held up her left hand as Jordana's eye widen.

"I told him til he got his shit straighten I wouldn't marry him." replied Jade as Jordana just looked at her. "Eli is black mailing Juice with you know what."

Jordana stared at her for a few seconds as she stared at her.

"Yes that." Jade said as she pointed to her shirt hoping her sister would get it without her having to open her mouth with Chibs not to far down the hall.

Jordana just shook her head as she looked at her twin.

"I know that it matters to certain people." Jordana said as Jade put her legs up on the couch. "I highly doubt it would matter since they have kept him around this long without thinking about his race is."

Jade just nodded at her as Jordana touched her twin's knee.

"I know that things are really fucked up right now but give them time they will go back to the wacko way things we call normal soon after shit passes." Jordana said as Jade just looked at her with no emotion in her face or eyes. "As for Chibs and I? We are far from perfect trust me. But I wouldn't give up that old man for the world minus Joe but that is besides the point."

Jade just laughed at the comment which made her sister smile.

"My works here is done." Jordana said pushing up from the couch. "There is beer and food in the kitchen make your self at home and I will try to be quiet for your sake and for the kids."

Within seconds Jade busted out laughing at the comment as Jordana walked towards her room almost in a hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, miss me any? Well I must admit that my computer has been messed up for a while. Also I'm about to start school yet again. The muse was really just sitting there trying to figure out ways to work. I can't promise when I'll update again. But I will update as much as I can. I love this series and don't want to let it die out. But I only own Jordana and her kids and Jade and her kids. That's it! I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what ya think! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Jordana asked looking at Clay in front of her. "I saw that man with my own eyes. You want me to relax and let that go?"

Clay nodded his head at her as he sat in his chair at the end of the table.

"You are a old lady within the club not a brother." Clay said as she stared at him. "You are not allowed to carry out certain task unless we are inside. As far as I can see we aren't locked up."

Jordana's glare could kill if it was meant to.

"So you expect me to sit at home or at my work place and pretend that things are just peachy clean?" asked Jordana as she shook her head.

"Yes Jordana that is what I want you to do." Clay said looking at her. "You know something Jordana?"

She put a piece of her hair behind her ear and glared at him.

"I don't see why my son picked you for a old lady because you sure as hell don't do what your told to do." replied Clay as Jordana's eye's widen. "Take a lesson from my old lady be the good old lady and do what you are told to do."

Jordana looked away from him for a few seconds before looking back at him with a more pissed off look on her face then before.

"You know what Clay?" Jordana asked as he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers over his stomach. "It doesn't matter what the hell you think about why Chibs picked me. We are married now and frankly that means I'm staying around. You of all people know that I don't do what I'm told to after pretty much raising me when my father was at work. So why don't you sit there and rethink what you said to me. I will not stop and rest while this son of a bitch is in Charming near my kids and my family. You want to sit on your ass and wait for the fucker to come out. I'll be the damn bitch who hunts his ass down and kill him this time for good."

Within seconds of finishing the comment, Jordana was out of the chapel with the rest of the men sitting right outside the door a bit shocked about how she spoke to the president of the club.

"You want a tongue lashing too?" Jordana asked eyeing all the men around her.

They remained quiet as she darted out of the club house with Gemma close on her heels. Jordana let the door slam behind her as she pulled her keys out from her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked as she tried to keep up with the young woman.

"Your husband is what is wrong with me." Jordana said as she unlocked her car.

Jordana turned around to see Gemma looking back at the club house then back at her.

"Jordana he is doing what he knows is best." Gemma said as Jordana stared at her. "He knows what he is doing. He has been doing this stuff since before you were born. Trust him."

"Trust him?" Jordana asked as Gemma looked at her. "How in the hell can I trust a man who I know for a damn fact wonders about my trust towards this club? I'm not deaf and I'm not blind. So why don't you tell your husband that I'm doing what I know is best. Which is not sitting and resting on my ass."

Gemma straighten her body as Jordana got into the car letting the window down to let the hot air out. She got closer to the car and put her arms on the window as Jordana stared at her.

"Listen to me baby, this isn't something you want to tamper with." Gemma said as Jordana listened. "Clay is a powerful man is willing to do anything at any cost to get what he wants. So better listen to him darling."

"Clay doesn't scare me." Jordana said as Gemma just looked down at the concret "You've had me kidnapped and beaten for almost three weeks with Tara. So I'm sorry if I'm not frighten by Clay's bullshit."

Gemma went to say something but stopped as Jordana put the car in reserve and was out of the lot before anybody could say something else.

"We've got a problem Tori." Gemma said as she turned to see her standing there.

"The problem would be Jordana?" Tori asked as Gemma nodded. "What is going on?"

Gemma looked down for a few seconds before looking back up.

"I believe that she is more trouble now more than ever. I want you to do a little digging for me and I believe I might now where those letters are." replied Gemma as she looked back towards the street at the end of the drive. "Our lovely little princess of Samcro is a better than I give her credit for."

Tori nodded at the queen bee and quickly walked towards the club house leaving her standing alone. Juice stood in the opening of one of the garages and stared as Gemma turned to look at him.

"How long have you been there?" Gemma asked as she walked towards him. "Have you seen Jade and the kids?"

"Only a few seconds, Clay sent me out here to finish working on the chief's car." Juice said motioning towards a old brown truck. "No I haven't actually, I've tried to speak to her but she won't answer her phone and Jordana says she tries."

She only nodded at him as she walked towards the office leaving the man standing there alone.

"You know sometimes a man has to swallow his pride and actually beg?" Gemma said as she stood in the door way of the office.

Juice nodded at her as she gave him a smile as she closed the door to the office.

"Your a momma's boy aren't ya." Jade said as she played with her son in the middle of the floor. "You are just so handsome!"

She kissed the little boy stomach causing him to the giggle loudly and try to get away from her. Jade laughed as the twins were in their play pin laughing at the scene in front of them as hell.

"Honey I'm home!" Jordana said as she walked through the back door as she was met with the sounds of laughter.

Jade looked up as Jordana came into view and grabbed her key from their pin.

"Have a good day?" Jade asked as Jordana just just stared at her with a raised eye brow. "Ok wrong question."

"Oh yea." Jordana replied as she watched the twins slowly walk around the room. "I'm suppose to sit on my butt and not do a thing why Vincent is here in Charming."

Jade shook her head as she looked up.

"On the orders of Clay I'm assuming?" Jade asked as Jordana nodded. "Figures."

Jordana just shook her head as she leaned against the couch.

"How am I suppose to relax and pretend that things are peachy?" Jordana asked as Brandon ran into his mom's arms.

"Your a mom now and your a married woman Jor." Jade said as she held Gabriel in her arms. "Clay doesn't own you. You don't have to listen to him."

Jordana nodded in agreement at the comment and went to say something but stopped as the sound of a bike caught both of their attention. Brianna was already by the window trying to peek out.

"We will talk about this later." Jade said as Jordana got up from the floor.

"Alright." Jordana said as she held onto Brandon. "I do believe Daddy is home."

The boy's face let up as his mom walked towards the front door. Jordana unlocked it and stepped out onto the porch to see Chibs and Opie sitting in the drive way.

"Do I need to go back inside?" Jordana asked as she stepped down the first step.

"Nope." Opie said as as he took his helmet off. "I'm here to see my niece and nephews. Since the other two are at school."

Opie took a hold of Brandon who gladly went to into his Uncle's arms. Jordana shook her head with a smile as she watched the two of them go into the house. She turned back around to see Chibs walking towards her.

"Hello." Jordana said as he stared at her and made no attempt to talk to her. "Let me guess you've heard about the conversation between Clay and me?"

He stopped at the steps and turned to look at her.

"You do not question him Jordana have you not realized that yet?" Chibs asked as she stared at him.

"Have you not realized that I'm a mother of three and a doctor at Saint Thomas?" Jordana asked as he stared at her. "I have had to deal with so much shit Chibs and frankly you should know by now that I will NOT sit on my ass and wait for that son of a bitch to come to me."

Chibs knew his wife was not one of the women who would sit at home and knit.

"Come on my little spit fire, I'll see what I can do with Clay." Chibs said as a smile went across Jordana's face. "But I can't promise to much."

Jordana walked up to him and pulled him down and kissed his lips gently.

"Do you know how much I love you old man?" Jordana asked as she broke it. "I must admit I fall in love with you every day all over again."

"Aye woman stop with the love stuff." Chibs said as Jordana just laughed. "I love you too."

Jade stood in the doorway and laughed at the couple but yet at the same felt a bit jealous as she watched them interact with each other.

"Why don't you go home?" Opie asked as he held Gabriel in his lap. "Juice is so messed up and frankly you don't look all that great your self."

"Oh thanks Ope." replied Jade as she moved away from the door.

Opie laughed at her as Jordana and Chibs walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! Another chapter for. A bit change in plans. I hope you guys like it! Read and Review. I know that the updates are far and in between now and I am sorry for that again. But I will update when I can! I love this series. I do how ever have another SOA story idea thanks to a song I listened to and it would make a great story. But I'll worry about that later! So Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Jordana just ran her hand through her hair as she leaned against the door frame of her office that seemed more like hers now that she had removed most of Tara's things within the last month or so.

"Mrs. Telford, the floor is covered and it seemed that we don't have that many patients that require doctor's orders." Aaron said causing Jordana to look up at her. "So don't why you go a head and take off? You've been here for over 24 hours."

"Mainly because right now the hospital seems to be the only place that keeps me sane." Jordana said as the older nurse looked at her.

The older nurse studied the doctor for a few seconds before nodding.

"Stress at home?" Aaron asked as Jordana just nodded at her. "It happens to everybody during the early stages of marriage. Don't sweat it sweetheart."

The nurse touched Jordana's arm gently causing the young beauty to look up at her.

"It doesn't matter who you are married to as long as you love them. The fights are only the tip along with the money and all the other issues. But remember, the make up sex is one thing worth fighting for." Aaron said with a wink causing Jordana to laugh and crack a smile. "Even if the sex with a biker man."

Jordana nodded at her as she watched the nurse grab a chart from the nurses station and started doing rounds on the floor. Putting a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, she walked into her office and closed the door gently behind her.

"Tara, I wish you were here." Jordana said as she walked over to the small book shelf in room that still had a picture of Tara, Jax, and Abel.

She grabbed the picture from the shelf and walked over to the desk sitting down in the chair and touched the picture gently. Tracing Tara with the tip of her finger she stared at the picture hoping maybe even wishing it would tell her what happen to her one time friend.

"There you are."

Jordana jumped at the sudden voice and saw Gemma standing in the doorway holding the door handle firm in her grip.

"I've been wondering where you've been hiding." Gemma replied as she closed the door.

"I haven't been hiding Gem, I've been working." replied Jordana as she put the picture on her desk facing away from the queen of Samcro.

Gemma just put her bag down on the floor beside the chair she had sat down in.

"Have you heard the news about your sister?" Gemma asked causing Jordana to sit up quickly. "I am taking that as a no babygirl. She packed up Ava and Gab went back to Vegas. When I caught her up with her at the gas station filling up. She said that she was taking a vacation and she'd be come back when Juice got his head out of his ass."

Jordana shook her head as she leaned back against the chair crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Sounds like she is running again." Gemma said as Jordana grabbed her cell phone from her white lab coat and dialed a few months.

Jordana knew that Gemma's eyes were on her as she dialed each number on the key pad of her cell phone. Groaning a little bit she closed the phone and looked up at Gemma who raised an eye brow.

"Let's just say the vacation might just end up being a long term one." Jordana said as she ran her hand over her face. "She emptied her checking account and closed it."

Gemma closed her eyes and took a deep breath it appeared.

"Do you plan on joining her?" Gemma asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Gemma seriously? I'm the head doctor here and I've got two kids and a step daughter who has discovered boys do you think I'm leaving Charming any time soon?" replied Jordana with a raised eye brow.

Gemma just nodded her head as she looked around the office.

"Glad to see you've got rid of Tara's things did you donate them?" Gemma asked as she stared at the doctor.

Jordana just shook her head no as the queen stared at her.

"Most of the books are still here as for the pictures she had in here I gave them to Jax so if he wanted to he could give them to Abel when he got older." Jordana said as Gemma stared at her as if she had to heads. "What?"

"Tara was not Abel's mother and the child is barely able to understand the concept of a mom but yet you want to give him pictures of a woman who was only in his life for a few years?" Gemma asked as she stood up.

Taking a deep breath as she stood up, Jordana looked down at the queen who remained seated in her seat.

"Tara saved Abel's life and she did raise him and did a hell of a better job then Wendy ever could." Jordana said as she walked around desk with Gemma's eyes on her the whole time. "So yes I do think it's best that Abel get the pictures of the woman who would have made a great mother to him."

Jordana walked over to the door and opened holding it in her hand as she stood to the side turning to look at Gemma who looked at her.

"I'd rather be on good terms with the club for now Gemma, so instead of telling you to fuck off and get out." Jordana said as Gemma narrowed her eyes towards the young woman in front of her. "I've got patient's to see so would you kindly excuse me."

Jordana walked out of the office slamming the door behind her leaving the queen alone in the office. Aaron stood close to the nurses station as Jordana walked up to pulling out a bundle of letters.

"I know what she is after and it's these. So please store them til she is gone." Jordana said as Aaron just stared at her. "I do not need this woman finding them because she'll do anything to get them."

Aaron went to say something but stopped as she noticed Gemma opening the door, she grabbed the letters and put them inside the chart she was holding and nodding at her.

"We have a patient in room three who seemed to have a bit to much to drink and fell on a lot of glass and busted his lip and I think he might have broken his nose." Aaron said as she tried to keep her attention towards Jordana.

Jordana followed the woman towards the room hoping to god that Gemma would be gone long before she finished with the patient.

"Again."

Tori stared at Juice as she poured him another shot of tequila. It seemed the young biker had been downing shots since yesterday with no signs of quitting.

"Don't you think you've had enough boy?" Phiney asked as he slowly walked up next to the bar. "You've passed out drunk here since the day that girl walked out on you. Can you blame her?"

Juice just shot the man a glare as he down the shot without a second thought it appeared. Tori shook her head as Juice hit the bar again.

"You've had enough." Tori said as the Puerto Rican just glared at her.

"You want pour it for me, I'll do it my self." Juice said as he went to grab the bottle.

With him being drunk, Tori was a bit faster pulling the bottle from his reach which caused him to stagger a little bit.

"Enough!"

Tori looked up to see Chibs standing behind Juice who was still staring at her.

"Tori, don't worry I've got him." Chibs said as Tori nodded her head at him. "I want you to go find Jax and Ope tell them to come here."

Tori put the bottle under the bar and quickly left the make shift brothers alone in the club house.

"You keep drinking that you'll miss your kids life." Phiney said as Juice shot the older man a glare once more.

"What kids Phiney?" Juice asked as the gray headed man looked at him. "She's gone! She took the kids! Her money! Everything! I have no life!"

Chibs put his hand on Juice's shoulders to steady him as the boy's liquor was getting to him now.

"Can you blame the child?" Phiney said as Juice stared at him with a confused face. "Look around ya boy, this place is going to hell in a hand basket! And look at you now. You look like shit honestly, If I was her I'd leave your ass here too drunken fool. Chibs take the boy to a damn dorm let him sleep the shit off then make sure he takes a damn shower. He smells like shit for heavens sakes."

Juice didn't bother to wait for Chib's help towards the dorms and went off towards it alone with his father like figure behind as he stumbled almost knocking tables over and almost breaking his neck.

"Rookies." Phiney said as he nodded towards one of the newest members of the club.

The guy with shaky hands poured the older man some scotch into another glass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. Thanks!**

* * *

"Jade, would you kindly explain to me without fucking yelling or cussing at me!" shouted Jordana as she stood in her own back yard. "You left without saying not in even a single fucking word to your sister or father!"

Jordana crossed her arms as she paced the back yard she was sure that would soon leave a path. Kerrianne stood on the porch as she watched her step mother yell at her step aunt which in a way was amusing to others look in on the two of them.

"I don't care if you thought it would wake his ass up!" Jordana shouted into the phone. "Do you know how I found out about you skipping town dear sister? Gemma came by the hospital today asking where I'd be hiding and then she tells me you fucking left town! What the hell Jade?!"

After a few more seconds, Jordana closed her phone shut and was so close to throwing it across the yard but reframed from doing it. Kerrianne laughed a little bit as her step mother turned around only to jump at the sudden body staring at her.

"I must admit, seeing you mad I can see why my da finds it funny." Kerrianne said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I enjoyed it though. Did you get why she left?"

Jordana just walked towards the porch and shrugged.

"Something about a wake up call that Juice needed." Jordana replied shaking her head. "She wanted to light a fire under his ass or something other. I really don't know. She was in a hurry to tell me honestly."

Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as the back gate opened with Chibs and Happy all walking in with not so happy looks on their faces.

"What?" Jordana asked looking at him. "I don't like those looks."

"Kerrianne sweetheart, go inside I need to talk to Jordana alone." Chibs said nodding towards his teenage daughter who without question walked inside.

Jordana turned back to look at her husband while Happy stood there with out any emotion on his face as he stared at the second married couple within the club.

"Phiney has been shot." Chibs said causing Jordana's eye to widen and her heart to pound in her chest. "Somebody went to the cabin. He didn't make it."

Suddenly out of no where Jordana's knees buckled up under her causing her body to hit the ground below her before any of the two men could catch her. Steadying her self slowly she looked up with tears falling down her eyes.

"Where is Opie?" Jordana asked looking up at him. "Does he know?"

Happy shook his head no causing Jordana to groan.

"God damnit." Jordana said pounding the ground. "When the fucking hell is this shit going to fucking end!?"

She got up with the help of Chibs who nodded towards Happy who only replied back with one nod going towards the gate leaving the couple alone.

"I need you to pack up the kids and come to the club house." Chibs said looking at her. "This is going to be a lock down."

"How much stuff do we need?" asked Jordana looking at her.

He didn't even answer just shrugged which gave the doctor the answer she didn't want to hear honestly. She nodded at him and grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed his lips gently before putting her forehead against his.

"Promise me something." Jordana said as he stared at her as she wiped her tears away. "You will be safe and I won't have to bury you when this is done."

"I promise not to ring ya neck if you don't get inside and pack." Chibs said with a little laugh.

Jordana just nodded at him as she walked into the house quickly leaving him standing in the back yard.

"Hello sunshine." Tori said looking at Juice who was holding his head and walking towards the bar. "If you ask for more I'm going to personally throw you out of the club house."

"Coffee." Juice said as he looked at her.

She only nodded at him before disappearing into the kitchen. He took a deep breath as the door opened to show Chibs and his small family had walked into the club house.

"Hey." Juice said as the coffee was placed in front of him.

"Hi." Jordana replied as she walked past him before stopping. "Whoa, Juice please take a shower like ASAP."

Juice just kept drinking his coffee slowly as Jordana fanned her face as she headed towards Chib's dorm. Kerrianne sat the twins down in the small play room in the club house and door. She went to say something but stopped as Jax walked through the door right about the time Jordana walked back into the bar area.

"Chapel." Jax said without any emotion or words.

Without a second thought the men filed into the room minus their fallen brother and his son who Jordana was sure of that did not even know yet.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Kerrianne asked looking at Jordana who stared at the make shift doors.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I know that somethings are about to go down and things are about to get ugly and quick." Jordana said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Kerrianne just shook her head as she walked into the room to over look the three kids. Jordana looked back towards the chapel then jumped at the sudden sound of the door opened showing Gemma walking with Tori almost rushing towards the queen bee's side. Jordana sighed as she made eye contact with the older woman and gave her a slight nod.

"Did you talk to your twin?" Gemma asked as she Jordana just nodded at her. "And?"

"It appears it's suppose to light a fire under her old man's ass." Jordana said as she turned around to put her arms on the top of the bar. "I don't know what good it will do."

Gemma nodded in agreement with the comment as Tori sat down on the other side of Jordana.

"I agree with you on that one, Juice isn't the brighten crayon in the box." Gemma said nodding her head towards the chapel. "Meeting?"

"Yea, have you saw Opie?" Jordana asked as the queen just shook her head. "How come I've got a filling we are about to be at another war?"

Gemma just shrugged her shoulders as Jordana just stared at her watch hoping that the time would go by quick and not being left alone with Gemma Marrow for a long period of time. It was something that really wasn't on her to do list as of late.

"You seem on edge babygirl, are you ok?" Gemma asked looking over her son's wife.

"Yea, just thinking about everything that has happened today alone." Jordana said as she noticed Tori had disappeared some where. "With Jade leaving town with the kids and now Phiney. I'm only thinking how much worse this can get."

The queen bee just sighed a little bit and stood up from the bar stool she was sitting on and looked at her.

"We both know that there is going to be a war now that Phiney has been shot." Gemma said as Jordana looked at her. "Jade left town because she was smart and left before things got worse and her family was in danger. The war that is about to start is the worse than we've seen in a while."

Jordana went to say something quickly changed her mind as she saw Tori walking out of the hallway from the dorm area and suddenly everything was starting to make sense to her as Gemma returned the nod that she had given her.

"Can you tell Chibs something for me?" Jordana said as she got up from the stool. "I forgot something for the twins that they need. I'm going to go back to the house real quick."

"Do you want one of the prospects to go with you?" Gemma asked as Jordana just shook her head.

Jordana walked over to the play room as Kerrianne looked up.

"I've got to run back to the house, I want you to watch the kids til I get back." Jordana said as Kerrianne only nodded at her. "Make sure your dad knows."

Before the teenager could reply, Jordana grabbed her bag from bar top and jogged out of the club house with both Gemma and Tori staring at her.

"Go Tori, make sure she doesn't know." Gemma said just above a whisper. "Make sure to get those letters."

Jordana quickly got into her car and drove off the lot praying the whole time. For some reason things were starting to put pieces together and she had the worst feeling in her stomach at the point as she kept driving towards her home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Can ya believe it? 3 chapters! Woahoo! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. I hope you guys enjoy this story! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Gemma, she isn't here." Tori said as she walked around slowly in the dark house. "I waited here and nothing. No car period. I'm here in case she shows up."

Jordana stood in the darkest part of her home and stayed as still as possible trying her best not to be noticed.

"I promise you I'll get the letters. We will make things right." Tori said as she turned around to head towards the door.

Watching as Tori hung up the phone, Jordana quickly turned the light switch on causing the young woman to turn around with her gun drawn and was met with a gun to her own face.

"You see what happens when you go into people's houses Tori?" Jordana asked with no emotion. "You get a gun pointed to your head that is loaded."

"I was just here searching for you, Chibs was worried." Tori said as she lowered the gun. "You've been gone for two or three hours you know."

Jordana could see past the lies but didn't allow Tori to see that she knew. Tori put her gun down on the table in the living room causing Jordana to smile to her self, _rookie move_ she thought as she stood in her spot.

"I know how to take care of my self, I'm perfectly capable of killing somebody without help." Jordana said as looked at the woman in front of her. "I know how to handle a gun."

"Never said you didn't Jordana, they figured that since the guys were out looking for the guy that killed Phiney." Tori said as Jordana walked around holding the gun to her side. "That I'd be the best choice to come look for you."

Jordana just looked around her home and quickly turned back around to face Tori who stared at her.

"I want you to be honest with me Tori about something." Jordana said as Tori watched her. "Why did you really come here tonight?"

"I told you Jor, to check up on you." Tori said as she sounded a bit nervous. "That's all."

Jordana just nodded at her for a few seconds before pulling the back of her shirt up just a little bit and pulling out the stack of letter's that had been tucked in her jeans.

"Want to try again?" Jordana asked looking at her with a serious face. "I heard the whole conversation between you and Gemma just then Tori. Are these the letters that the two of you are seeking?"

Tori swallowed hard and went to reach for her gun but Jordana stepped forward holding her gun firmly in her hand.

"I don't think so." Jordana said with a hiss. "You've got a shit load to explain to me and I mean Tori."

"Why should I explain anything to you? You are nothing but a soft side of what you use to be." Tori replied as Jordana stood her ground.

Jordana just shook her head never taking her eyes off of the red head who was trying to keep a straight face and not show her fear with a gun pointed at her.

"How does it feel to know that the woman who swears she loves you as her own wants you killed Jordana?" asked Tori as Jordana stared at her knowing the words were true because Fiona had said the same thing to her back in Ireland about Gemma. "Tell me Jordana, because I'm dying to know."

Putting the letters back into the place they once were slowly Jordana still head the gun up straight and glared towards her former friend.

"Another thing Jordana, how does it feel to be in the room with the person who made sure the future queen of Samcro was murdered?" Tori asked with a sick grin. "Must feel great to know that soon you are going to join her."

"What makes you think I'm going to be the one to join her?" Jordana asked as she glared.

Tori just shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lips before pulling grabbing a hold of her gun and firing off a shot at Jordana who darted around the corner of the wall that led to the hallway.

"This is how bitch, you are going to be dead by the end of this night!" shouted Tori as she start again causing Jordana to jump as the bullet went through the thin wall past her shoulder.

Jordana quickly peeked her head around the corner of the wall and started to fire her gun hoping to god she hit the target she was aiming for.

"Why does Gemma want me killed?" Jordana shouted as she put her body behind the wall using it as a sheild to protect her self.

"Would you want a bitch to live in this world who knows secrets that should be kept in the dark?" Tori shouted after she fired another round of bullets towards Jordana.

The dark headed beauty leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a few seconds then quickly put her whole body into the open causing Tori to stand up, Jordana threw her gun down in the floor causing Tori to stare at her.

"Goodbye Jordana." Tori said as she cocked the gun.

"Goodbye Tori." replied Jordana with a blank expression on her face.

Before Tori could pull the trigger on her gun, Jordana pulled another gun from her waist band and quickly shot it hitting Tori in the chest and making her gun go off. Jordana let out a hiss as she felt a burning in her side. She hissed as she looked down to see that her body to see that the bullet that was fired from Tori's gun and hit her in the side close to her stomach.

"Fuck." Jordana said as she leaned against the wall a little bit as the pain was getting worse.

Tori stared straight up at the ceiling while Jordana took her top shirt off and pressed it against her side as she noticed the blood was starting to flow quicker.

"Help me." Tori said as she tried to keep her strong front up in front of the woman she was suppose to kill.

"I bet you didn't even bother to think twice about killing Tara at the hands of Gemma." Jordana said as she winched at the pain. "So I am not going to think twice about helping your murder ass."

Jordana looked around and grabbed her keys that had been thrown across the room. Slowly limping out of her home, Jordana didn't bother looking back at the soon to be dead person laying in her living room floor. Jordana wanted to scream out in pain as she walked down the sidewalk in the middle of pitch darkness towards her car she had hidden in between two other homes.

"Damnit I need Tara." Jordana said as she slowly opened her car door.

Hissing and groaning the whole time as she got into the car she looked around to look at the homes to see if anybody had heard the shots coming from within her home lucky it appeared that the silencers the two of them had used kept the noise down. Jordana started the car and quickly pulled out of the alley way hoping that she could fix the wound her self instead of having to have her husband find out by him doing it.

"She should be here Clay." Chibs said as he stared at his president. "I am going to go search for her."

"Give her a little while longer, If I know the girl like I think I do she will show up brother." Clay said as he stared at the older man.

Gemma stared at the two of them while the other men seemed to be busy among themselves. Looking at her phone she hadn't gotten a word from Tori which at this point scared the older woman but she didn't allow her self to show any emotion.

"I hear a car." Kerrianne said as she stood near the door.

Chibs without a second thought seemed to made it by his teenager daughter and darted out the door. Jordana caught sight of her husband near the door and cussed under her breath as she slowly pulled the car to a stop and in park.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chibs asked as Jordana slowly got out of the car trying not to show she had been shot in pain.

"I had somethings to take care at home, I went to get somethings for the twins then the hospital called. I had to go there." Jordana said as she was breathing heavy and hoping he wouldn't notice.

Gemma stood in the doorway of the clubhouse and was eying the couple who stood in the dimly light parking lot.

"You are on lock down and you aren't suppose to leave the clubhouse!" Chibs shouted as Jordana just stared at him trying to control her breathing and hoping that she wouldn't show pain.

Jordana went to say something but suddenly stopped causing Chibs to stare down at his suddenly pale wife as she fell to the ground.

"Shit." Gemma said as she jogged towards the couple as Chibs was trying to get her to wake up.

Chibs ran his hand over her body suddenly stopped as he felt something wet under his touch. Jax and the others seemed to have made their way to the lot as Chibs moved his wife's shirt up to see the blood soaked shirt underneath the black shirt.

"Shit." Jax said as Chibs picked his wife up with no words and darted towards the club house saying a silent prayer the whole way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! I promised I would try to make it up to and post when I could! I'm starting to not to want to stop writing. But here is the next chapter in the story! I only own those people who DO NOT appear on the TV series. I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Gemma looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed as she sat in the corner of the make shift hospital room within Chibs's dorm room. The older nurse heard of the news and didn't think twice about the coming to the garage and demanding to take control of the situation with Jordana.

"She should be ok depending on how her body will handle the blood transfusions." Aaron said as she took the gloves off of her hands.

"Let me ask you a question Aaron is it?" Gemma asked as the nurse looked up towards the queen bee. "Why are you doing this?"

Aaron looked over towards the figure in the bed then back at Gemma with a blank expression on her face.

"Because of that girl right there." Aaron said looking at her. "I have grown to love that girl like she was my own."

"Let me guess our lovely Doctor Telford has been spilling club information to you late at night?" Gemma asked causing the nurse to laugh at her question.

Aaron threw the gloves into the trashcan then looked back over towards Gemma who was now more curious then before.

"I beg to differ you on that one my dear." replied Aaron looking at her. "The only that girl talks about at work other then the patients that are there. Are her kids and husband that's it. She ask for advice I give it to her."

Gemma went to say something but stopped as a groaning noise caught both of their attentions. Aaron walked over to the bed without paying Gemma a bit of attention as she walked over to the bed.

"Take it easy babygirl." Gemma said as she walked over to the end of the bed.

Aaron glared at the woman over her shoulder as Jordana's eyes slowly opened blinking a few times.

"I'm going to go get Chibs." Gemma said nodding towards Aaron who just waved at her.

Gemma left the woman about her age alone with Jordana who was staring at Aaron as if she had grown two heads since the last time she saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Jordana asked with a sleepy voice.

"Well they needed somebody with a steady hand and somebody who knows what they are doing with a medical degree to a point." Aaron said with a little laugh. "Your husband came to the hospital asking advice about what he might need if somebody were to get shot. I put two and two together and ended up showing up and let's just say the you my dear are safe now. Out of the woods for now."

Jordana just groaned a little bit remembering what happened to her.

"How long have I been out?" Jordana asked looking at the RN nurse in front of her.

"About four days." replied Aaron as Jordana closed her eyes causing her to laugh. "You are one tough bitch I'll tell you that one. You are even stubborn when you are knocked out because of the blood transfusion you needed."

Jordana's eyes widen as she stared at the woman as the door opened almost flying off it's hinges as Chibs walked into the room.

"You stubborn woman." Chibs said as he made his way over to the bed. "Ya had me worried sick about ya."

"Sorry." Jordana said looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

Aaron moved away from the bed and watched as the spot she had once been sitting was now being filled by Chibs who was holding onto Jordana's hand.

"Come on Mrs. Marrow let's leave the couple alone." Aaron said as she stared at Gemma.

Jordana was giving the woman a silent thank you as the two women walked out of the dorm room. The other men minus Juice had left to help Jax.

"They found Tori shot and killed by the road about ten minutes of town." Chibs said as Jordana stared at him. "She had a bullet to the chest and her throat was slit. Somebody is out to kill anybody who has ties to us. Don't you get out of my sight."

"Ok." Jordana said as she tried to keep her self calm as he remember that she was the one who had put the bullet into her one time friend's chest.

Gemma stood by the door as she listened in while Aaron stood at the end of the hallway shaking her head at the queen bee.

"What?" Gemma asked looking at her. "Got a problem?"

"Yes Gemma I do have a problem." Aaron said causing Gemma to look at her with wide eyes. "It has been a while since you've seen me last."

Aaron shook her head as Gemma just looked at her with a confused look on her face. Gemma looked at the woman for a few seconds before nodding at her.

"Aaron Kelly." Gemma said causing the RN to smile at her. "It sure as hell has been a while. I mean I didn't recognize you without a dick in your mouth."

The dark headed nurse just laughed at the comment causing Juice's head to pop up and look at the two women who didn't bother causing it appeared who heard them.

"Still the same bitchy Gemma Teller now Marrow." Aaron said as she crossed her arms.

Gemma just glared at her for a few seconds before turning back around to head towards the room once more but Aaron was close on her heels.

"Leave them alone for a while Gemma." Aaron said grabbing the woman's wrist. "She has been out for almost four days and she was shot because of you none the less."

As the comment left the nurses mouth, Gemma stopped moving as nurse glared at her.

"What? Are you surprised?" Aaron asked looking at her with curious eyes. "Come on Gemma, I've been gone for a while but I still know that look in your eyes when you were cause of something."

"I didn't do anything and it wasn't because of me." replied Gemma as Aaron didn't let go of her arm. "If don't let go of me right now I'll personally blow your head off."

Aaron just tighten her grip on the woman's wrist and gave it a hard jerk causing the queen to be only a few inches away from Aaron who was real close.

"You might have gotten older and bitcher in your old age Gemma, but you seemed to have forgotten what I did when I was younger." replied Aaron just above a whisper so only Gemma could hear it. "I might have sucked a lot of cock in my day darling, but I also have a shit load of dirt on your ass."

Gemma pushed the nurse away from her as Aaron let go of the wrist as the door to the room opened and Chibs walked out.

"She went back to sleep." Chibs said as both women nodded at him. "She took it better than I thought she would about Tori being murdered. She also said not to inform Jade about this."

"Too late." Gemma said causing Chibs to groan. "What? I mean come on for heavens sakes. If we didn't tell Jade and she came back home and saw her sister she's be furious that we didn't tell her. So I had Juice call her."

Chibs looked over at Juice who stared at him.

"She said that she was going to be leaving the kids in Vegas with a family friend and she was headed back this way as we speak." Juice said Chibs just nodded at him.

Aaron gave him a nod as Gemma went to walk towards the room.

"Oh no you don't." Aaron said grabbing the door handle pulling the door shut before Gemma walked in. "You've put that girl through way to much. Go out into the bar area and let a professional handle it."

Gemma glared at the woman who could very well destroy what she had worked so hard to become.

"Now." Aaron said as she glared at the queen bee.

Without another word, Gemma let go of the handle under Aaron's grip and walked towards the front of the club house hoping that Aaron would keep her mouth shut about the past and some of the present because if it came out another war from within would start.

"Relax, I'm not giving anything horrible." Aaron said as Jordana's eyes opened rather quickly. "Just a mild pain med that's all. You'll be able to remember things if they say something near you is all."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as Aaron held up her hand to silence her. She watched as the older nurse walked over to her bag and put it on the end of the bed and held up the bundle of letters causing Jordana to suddenly relax knowing that the letters weren't in Gemma's reach.

"Did ya think that I appeared randomly in your door way with a stack of letters from a random person?" Aaron asked with a small grin as she put them back in her bag and put it back in it's place while Jordana watched her.

"You were the one who gave me those?" Jordana asked quietly while Aaron nodded at her. "You were with John Teller? Gemma allowed that?"

Aaron took a deep breath as she walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down it slowly as she stared at her.

"There are a lot of things about Gemma that has changed then there are a lot of things about Gemma that hasn't." Aaron said as Jordana looked at her. "Let's just say that Maureen isn't the only person who caught John's attention. And once Gemma got wind of it? Let's just say queen bee put her plan into motion."

Jordana just nodded as she listened to the woman in front of her.

"I can't talk about it here because I'm sure there are going to be ears and eyes listening." Aaron said quietly. "We will talk about this another time I promise. But for now I want you to get some rest. Because this war is just starting sweetheart and if there is one thing I can promise you? There will be blood shed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this! I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the TV series. I am enjoying this story! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"You just had to go and get your self shot." Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think for maybe one minute not to go looking for trouble?"

Jordana looked up at her twin and kind of grateful she couldn't get up quick or she would be more then willing to go rounds with her sister.

"I didn't go looking for it, I was here at home thank you." Jordana said motioning around. "I was shot here by Tori."

Jade just shook her head finding it hard to believe that Tori would try to kill Jordana no matter the reason.

"You can believe me or not frankly I don't give a rats ass anymore." Jordana said as she took a deep breath. "I've learned that I was meant to be killed."

"Come on Jordana, don't put things into a different way when you know that Tori wouldn't do this." Jade said pointing at her sister's side. "Tori barely knew how to handle a gun."

Jordana just shook her head getting more upset that her twin wasn't believing her.

"Believe what the hell you want to do Jade." Jordana replied as she slowly got up. "But that bitch murdered Tara at the order of Gemma and then Gemma tried to have me killed for something."

"Gemma wanted to have you killed?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow. "Really? Come on Jordana. Gemma loves you and me why wouldn't she want to harm either of us?"

Jordana grabbed her bag from beside the couch and grabbed the stack of letters and held them up.

"Gemma and Clay both are after these." Jordana said as she handed them to her sister. "Letters from John to Maureen and Aaron."

"Aaron?" Jade asked as she sat down in a chair not far from her sister. "Nurse Aaron?"

Jordana just nodded her head as she watched her sister slowly opened one of the letters.

"The one your reading with the spots of blood on it is the one Tara was holding when she was murdered by Tori." Jordana said as Jade slowly held the letter. "I had the spots tested at the hospital and it came back as a match for Taras."

Jade just looked down at the letter and started to read them.

"Gemma is out to kill us because of those letters." Jordana said as looked at her. "Chibs doesn't know I have those letters. Because if he did know he's be trying to get me to give them to him and he'd give them to Clay or Gemma. I know that man. So loyal to that club."

Jade went to say something but stopped as a knock on the back door caused both women to jump. Jordana nodded towards her as she slowly walked into the kitchen to see Gemma standing there with a smile on her face even though you could tell it a fake smile.

"Hello Gemma." Jordana said loudly hoping her twin would get the message.

"I came to see how you were sweetheart." Gemma said nodding towards her side.

Jordana nodded towards the back yard and watched as Gemma moved out of the way letting the home owner walk past her.

"I am doing alright for somebody who was almost murdered." Jordana said as she turned around to see Gemma standing on the step. "At your command."

"Why does everybody who isn't within the club think I had something to do with you getting shot?" Gemma asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "News flash darling If I wanted you killed I'd personally do it and not let somebody else do my dirty work."

Gemma watched as the woman just shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Your funny Gemma, you aren't fooling me." Jordana said as Gemma just looked at her. "I was in my house when I heard the conversation between you and Tori that night. I know what you want Gemma."

"Clever." Gemma said as she shook her head. "Why don't you give me what I supposedly want and I'll make sure you live?"

Jordana just raised an eyebrow towards the queen of Samcro.

"You think I'm that stupid?" asked Jordana as Gemma put her bag down on the steps and walked out into the yard towards her. "You had me kidnapped and almost murdered Gemma at the sake of your own pleasurable issues."

"You think I did this for fun?" Gemma asked as Jordana just shook her head. "Look at me Jordana, Clay beat the shit out of me because he is the one who put the hit out on you. Not me. I was trying to protect you! He hired Tori to kill Tara. I found out about it and confronted him and look what happened to me. He also killed Phiney in the cabin Jordana."

Jordana watched as Gemma pointed to her face about the beating that she had gotten from Clay a few days earlier.

"You can't say it was me who did it Jordana because I was willing to shot my own husband to protect you and your kids." Gemma said remembering when she shot the gun at Clay in their home.

"Bullshit." Jordana said looking at the queen bee. "You always look to finding other people to blame when the job doesn't get done. How does it feel to see that I'm still standing and your choosen hit man is six feet under?"

She knew she had struck a chord with Gemma because older woman grabbed her pocket book from the steps.

"You are going to realize that Clay is going to do anything he can to get those letters." Gemma said as she stared at the woman in front of her. "Give them to me and nobody will get hurt anymore."

Jordana just shook her head causing Gemma to roll her eyes.

"Fine, you have a death wish fine get your self killed." Gemma said as she backed away from Jordana.

Jordana watched as she got to the gate before holding her hand up causing Gemma to stare back at her.

"Tell me Gemma, how would feel if Jax were to find out that his mother and step father were behind his father's death?" Jordana asked causing Gemma's eyes to widen at the question. "You think for once second that I am going to hand those letters to a bitch who had her own husband killed because her vision was something more then he had planned for this club."

"You don't know shit Jordana, don't threaten me because I'll win." Gemma said as she walked out of the gate.

Jordana laughed as Gemma stared at her from the other side of the gate.

"This isn't your era anymore Gemma." Jordana said shaking her head as the woman stared at her. "Things are going to come out and when they do I'm going to feel so sorry for you."

"I am not going to let some bitch fuck up what took me twenty years to make." Gemma said looking at her. "You want to make the same mistake that Aaron made all those years ago, do it but this time I won't miss on purpose. I am not scared to leave a family without a mother who is stupid enough to get her self killed."

Jordana just stared at the woman in front of her for a few seconds with a glare as Gemma stood there waiting to see if the younger woman would say something to her.

"I don't take kindly to threats from a old bitch." Jordana said with a hint of venom within the words. "You brought me up Gemma thinking you were the perfect old lady and yet you the one who had your own killed! Try kill me and I'll personally fuck up your world in more ways then you think of."

Gemma just turned on her heels leaving Jordana alone in her back yard. Jade stood in the door way that led into the house unnoticed til she cleared her throat causing Jordana to jump.

"Sorry." Jade said as Jordana just shook her head.

"Not a problem." Jordana said as she slowly walked back into her home.

Jade closed the door and locked it before she walked into the living room to see Jordana sitting on the couch staring at the letters on the table.

"When are you going to show these to Jax?" Jade asked as she sat down on the table beside the letters.

"I plan on doing it when you leave to go back to Vegas." Jordana replied as Jade only nodded. "I want to make sure you are safe out of town in case Gemma tries anything against you."

Jordana was hell bent on trying to protect her own family she didn't bother thinking about her own life.

"Do me a favor would ya?" Jordana asked looking at her twin in the eye. "Call Daniel and Kate and tell them that you are going to be bring a few extra to Vegas for a while."

Jade stared at her for a few seconds.

"I want you to take the twins back with you so they will be out of harms way." Jordana said as Jade just stared at her. "I'm going to talk to Chibs tonight and see if Kerrianne can go with you or if she can take a vacation to see Maureen and Trinity in Ireland. Because shit is about to go down quick."

All Jade did was nod at her as the door opened and Chibs slowly walked in looking at the two of them.

"What are you two thinking of doing?" Chibs asked as Jordana stared up at him with no emotions in her darken eyes for the first time since he had met her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! I got it! :) I actually LOOOOVEd how this turned out. I wanted to think everybody who hads reviewed this story it means so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only own those who DO NOT appear in the shows. So read and review. Read and Enjoy. Thanks again guys!

* * *

"You want my daughter to leave Charming with your sister?" Chibs asked as Jordana just noddeda t him. "Why?"

Jordana bit her bottom lip as she was hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

"Tell me girl." Chibs said looking at Jordana.

Jade had left not long after Chibs come into the house he shared with her sister.

"I can't tell you but I need you to trust me." Jordana said looking up at the man she took a orth before a judge to always be faithful and honest.

Chibs looked down at his wife who seemed more nervous then she had ever been since he met her.

"I am not meaning to sound mean Jordana but listen to me." Chibs said as he grabbed her chin tipping her head upward gently. "I know you are doing what you think is best and wanting to protect her but you've got to trust me enough to tell me why you are doing this."

Jordana closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked back up at him.

"This whole thing with Phiney and myself getting hurt." Jordana said quickly hoping he wouldn't question it since she answered it rather quickly. "I want to make sure out kids are safe all three of them. So please allow Jade to take Kerrianne with her to Vegas just til this flies over. You know that where she is going to be there is no chance of ANYBODY getting close enough to do anything."

She stood up from the couch slowly and groaned causing him to jump towards her but she held her hand out and pushed his away.

"I'm not fucking doll who is going to break at any given moment." Jordana said with a hiss. "Look please just think about it alright. I'm going to go lay down since it's so late."

He went to say something else but stopped as Jordana walked past him and into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"How are you holding up?"

Juice looked up suddenly at the sound of familiar voice. He turned around to see Jade standing there behind him as he sat at the picnic table. It seemed to him the last month or so had changed the woman he had been in loved with. Her hair was longer and she put on some weight it looked like.

"I've had better days." Juice said nodding towards her.

"You and me both." replied Jade as she started towards the table. "May I?"

He just nodded at her and put his hand out as she sat down in front of him.

"How are Ava and Gab?" Juice asked looking at his estranged fiancee if you could call her that.

"Growing like weeds, Ava is looking more and more like me but she is smart like her daddy." Jade said as Juice let a smile go across his face. "Gab is growing so fast. He starting to talk really well. He real true understandable word was daddy."

Jade watched as the smile widen causing her self to smile.

"I was going to bring them but when I got word about Tori's murder I felt it was best if I didn't." Jade said as he just nodded.

"Understandable, I was going planning on taking a trip to see you anyways." Juice said as Jade just stared at him.

Jade went to say something but stopped as the club house door opened letting Gemma out along with a few other women who were dressed really slutty.

"Somethings never change." Jade said shaking her head.

"Hello babygirl." Gemma said as she turned her head to look at Jade and Juice. "And somethings do change."

Juice looked between the two women and said a silent prayer as Tig called him into the club house.

"I'll catch up with you later before you leave." Juice said as Jade waved him off with her head.

Gemma watched the young man before turning back looking at Jade who staring at her.

"I take it he doesn't know." Gemma said as Jade looked at him with a confused look on her face. "And it your big sis doesn't know either. Maybe I picked the one sister to take over my position."

Gemma laughed as she sat down as Jade stared at the woman in the barely lit lot.

"Come on Jade, don't play dumb with me." Gemma said as she put her bag on the table in between the two of them. "You forgot what I did when you left the first time when you were pregnant with Ava. I hired somebody to find you. After you suddenly left this time I did it again."

Jade suddenly went stiff causing Gemma to smirk a little bit.

"That's right, I know your secret both of them." Gemma said as she stood up from the table.

"Why do you have to bring me into this?" Jade asked as she stood up looking at the older woman in front of her. "I haven't done a thing to you period. I was the one who defended you to my sister. So why try to bring me into this?"

Gemma looked at the young mother of two and gave her a slight nod.

"I didn't say I was going to tell your slightly retarded child about the affair your having with his fellow brother." Gemma said as Jade's jaw tighten. "Or the simple fact that your son might be your lovers. Since you slipped up a few times before they went inside."

Jade went to say something quickly stopped as she saw Juice peering over Gemma's shoulder with a blank expression on his face.

"Is it true?" Juice asked as Jade just stood there remaining quiet. "FUCKING ANSWER ME! IS IT TRUE!"

Gemma turned around to see Juice standing there with a harden look on his face.

"Is it the fucking truth?" Juice asked with a hiss almost as Jade stared at him. "Is there a possibility that my son could be my brothers?"

All Jade did was remain silent trying to figure out words to try to defend her self but nothing was forming in her head.

"You haven't even been Vegas this whole time have you?" asked Juice and Jade just shook her head. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Does it matter?" Gemma asked with a raised eye brow. "You two aren't together so?"

Juice shot the woman a look causing her to hold her hands out in defense while Jade walked around the table.

"I've been standing at happy's home in Tacoma." Jade said in a low voice.

"So that explains why he would leave randomly to go there." replied Juice as Jade just stood there looking at him. "You wanted me to get my shit together but yet your the one who is whoring around like a common croweatter."

Before he could brace himself along with Gemmma, Jade quickly slapped him across the face as soon as the comment came from his mouth.

"I am far from a damn croweatter or sweetbutt." Jade replied with a hiss. "You act as if you are the only one who is allowed to fuck up! I know what I did and do I regret it? Yes. But now? No because I haven't fucking touched Happy in like almost a damn month."

"Wow a whole fucking month Jade." Juice said shaking his head. "You know what? Forget any of it alright? Forget me trying to get my shit together for some bitch who'd rather sleep with a damn killer instead of the damn son of a bitch she claims to want to marry."

Juice walked away from the two women as tears ran down Jade's face as she stood silently in the darkness.

"Why in the fucking hell did you have to open your damn mouth?" Jade asked with a hiss. "If I wasn't worried about getting my ass murdered in my sleep by one of your damn boys, I'd personally beat the living shit out of you right now."

"Let's just say that darling sometimes things are better left out in the open." replied Gemma with a wink. "If you want to blame somebody, blame your sister."

Jade just shook her head as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks and glared as Gemma walked away.

"You know what Gemma?" Jade shouted causing the older woman to stop walking towards her car. "You are so damn jealous because the fact that my sister can personally tare you to pieces and the guilt that is inside of you is eatting you alive. You hate the simple fact that she can honestly beat you with or without those letters. Your era is coming to a end Gemma and you know it. So be ready because it's time that somebody puts the queen bitch in her place."

Gemma stood in awe and in shock at the words that came from Jade's mouth.

"I hope like my sister rips you boney ass apart." Jade said shaking her head. "You made her life hell and I bet you any fucking thing she is going to do the same with you. Remember Gemma. Karma is a bigger bitch then any of us. And pay back is hell."

Jade quickly turned on her heels leaving the older woman by her car still at a loss for words unsure if it was due to shock or the fact that she knew the words were actually true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Another chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do believe that this story will be coming to a end pretty soon not sure though depends on how I see things going. But I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the tv series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you!**

* * *

Jordana stared at her twin from her lawn chair as she stood there in front of her. It was almost five in the evening and her sister demanded she speak to her alone before she left with the twins.

"Ok let me get this straight." Jordana said waving her hand in front of her. "You have been sleeping with Happy for over what three or four years? And Gab might be his?"

Jade just nodded her head towards her sister who was still trying to let it sink in the news she was just told.

"Yea but I haven't slept with him in over a month." Jade replied as Jordana stared at her sister. "Say something please."

Jordana slowly stood up and just shook her head.

"You told him to get his shit together and yet your the one who is fucking around?" Jordana said and Jade knew this was going to happen. "I don't know what to say expect for the fact, you have lost your damn mind. You've got to get your shit together. Juice has been doing that. No sluts no pornstars no random women. Now it's your turn to straighten up."

Jade went to say something but stopped as the back door opened Kerrianne walked out with two bags and her father close behind her.

"Looks like you've got a extra passenger." Chibs said as he put his hands in his pocket as Kerrianne stood there. "I want you to call me when you get there so I know my kids are safe all three of them."

Jordana just stared at her twin who nodded at the older man before quickly guiding the teenager through the gate towards the waiting car.

"I take it you heard?" Chibs asked causing Jordana to look up at him. "About the whole situation with Jade, Happy, and Juice."

"Oh yea." Jordana said shaking her head. "She was just telling me about that actually."

Chibs shook his head as he listened to his wife as she explained things to him as Jade had to her only a little while earlier.

"Neither of them are perfect." Chibs said as Jordana nodded as they walked into the house. "But sometimes the mistakes is what makes people understand the true meaning of future."

Jordana nodded her head in agreement as she followed her husband into the living room.

"Like is there anything you want to tell me?" Chibs asked as he sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"I love you?" Jordana asked with a grin causing him to roll his eyes at her. "No nothing really important, minues thank you for letting Kerrianne go with Jade."

Chibs put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead as Jordana put her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"What about letters that Jade yelled at Gemma about that you supposedly had?" Chibs said as Jordana stiffen and looked straight a head. "Don't lie to me because if you lie to me I'm going to tan your damn hide."

Jordana took a deep breath and pushed her body away from him as she turned to face him.

"I got a thing of letters from somebody a few weeks ago." Jordana said as he stared at her to listen closely. "I don't know who they were from but they were letters from John Teller to Maureen back in Ireland and some woman named Aaron. The letters were so descriptive about things about the club."

Jade stared out the window the dust of from the ground blew across the hood and shook her head. Kerrianne held her ipod in her hand as she stared out the window of the passenger side. The twins were tired and had already passed out.

"Did you really cheat on Juice?" Kerrianne asked causing Jade to stare at the girl with sadden eyes.

"I did but I do regret it." replied Jade as looked at the teenager while she answered. "I mean adults do some pretty screwed up things."

Kerrianne nodded in agreement and knew all to well about adults doing things stupid no matter what they were. Jade turned her attention back towards the long stretch of road that had led them out of town.

"Were are we going?" Kerrianne asked as she got comfortable in the set for the long ride.

"First we've got to go to Washington to pick up Gab and Ava then we going to my old place in Vegas where there will be some friends meeting us there." Jade said as the girl only nodded. "Don't worry, I promise to keep Brandon, Brianna, and you safe the whole trip. Nothing will happen."

Kerrianne nodded at the comment then turned her attention towards the land outside the car that was bare due to the deserts like area. Taking a deep breath, Jade noticed the twins were moving around but still sleeping soundly. Straightening up rather quickly causing Kerrianne to stare at her step aunt with confusion. Jade shook her head as she quickly turned around to look through the back window to see a black car speeding up towards them.

"Great." Jade said as put her foot to the gas causing Kerrianne to turn around look as well. "Stupid question, how well do you know how to handle a gun?"

Kerrianne raised an eye brow at her woman who just laughed.

"Stupid me, your step mom is my sister." Jade said shaking her head. "Here."

Kerrianne watched as she pulled out a assult rifle from the floor board in the back seat. Jade watched as Kerrianne grabbed the gun and quickly adjusted everything rather quickly and rolled down the window.

"My sister has created a monster." Jade said as she watched Kerrianne slowly crawl to where her butt was on the door and she had the gun pointed.

Within a matter of seconds, rounds were being sent off towards the black car speeding towards them. Kerrianne let out a small scream as a person from the car done just what she had done and started shooting off rounds causing the twins to wake up and scream bloody murder.

"Shot at their tires." Jade shouted as everybody's body was jerked as the car behind them hit the car from the back. "Son of a bitch."

Kerrianne quickly looked around to see the car gaining up to them one more time. She crawled out the window once more and pointed the gun and held the gun up.

"SHOT!" shouted Jade looked at the dash board to see she was going well over 100. "NOW!"

"NOT YET!" shouted Kerrianne as she held tried to hold the stready.

The black car rear headed the back one more as Kerrianne shot the gun and hit hood but let out another loud scream as the car hit the car once more but harder causing the teenager to let go of the gun letting it fall to the street blew and breaking.

"GET IN HERE!" shouted Jade as she was jerked once more.

Kerrianne quickly climbed back into the front seat and tried to calm the twins down who were screaming and crying. Jade let out a scream as Kerrianne turned around and was thrown forward as the sound of crush metal filled the air.

"Oh shit." Jade said as she slowly opened her eyes to see smoke coming from the car. "KERRIANNE!"

The teenager was knocked out cold it appears with blood coming from an open cut on her head. Groaning as she turned around to see the twins still in their car seats screaming at the top of their lungs.

"That's a good sign." Jade said as she tried to take off her seat belt but it wasn't budging. "It's ok sweethearts."

Jade let out a small groan as she tried to reach a knife that was in the floor board of the car. Kerrianne let out a groan causing Jade to stay at her.

"Goodbye."

Jade looked up away from the shattered driver side window and just closed her eyes then took a deep breath then opened them. Kerrianne held in a scream as she closed her eyes pretending to be knocked out as she saw the gun pointed at Jade's head. Within seconds the gun with a silencer with off causing the young mother of two to fall against the seat with a bullet to her head.

"You've got give those letters to Jackie Boy." Chibs said as Jordana just stared at him. "I am not saying give them to Gemma because I know what the woman can do."

"I was going to do that tonight actually." replied Jordana as she stared up at him. "I love you so much you know that right?"

He nodded at her and kissed her lips gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"How about before you go visit Jackie boy, I take you into our bedroom and give you a ride?" Chibs asked wiggling his eye brows causing his young wife to laugh.

"Oh please mr. biker can I have a ride on your bike?" Jordana asked with a little giggle.

She busted out laughing as he stood up and quickly picked her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Chibs said as he smacked her on her butt causing her to laugh a little harder.


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO! :) I am hoping this chapter meets all to your liking. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys enjoy it. So read and Review. Read and Enjoy and get ready for another ride. :)**

* * *

Jordana looked at the stack of letters in her passenger seat and sighed as she grabbed them before she changed her mind.

"Jordana?" Jax asked as she got out of her car.

"Hey Jax." Jordana said as she put her keys in her pocket. "I want to talk to you about somethings if that is ok?"

Jax nodded at her and motioned towards his house. Jordana went to follow him into his house but her beeper on her waist band went off.

"Shit." Jordana said as she looked up at Jax who stared up at her. "It's the hospital, I've got go. Mm do you mind if I come back later? If it's too late I won't stop by."

"No problem Jor, you can stop by you know I'm a night owl anyways." Jax said as Jordana nodded at him.

Jax watched as she held a bundle of things to her side then quickly left his drive way. Jordana quickly as if she was speeding started towards saint thomas. Jordana slammed her car in park as she saw Aaron and others of her team standing outside the er doors in gowns.

"What is it?" Jordana asked as Aaron handed her a gown as she put it on.

"I am not sure, they said four people total." Aaron replied as she held the doctor put her gown on. "Four total. I don't know much else."

Jordana nodded at as she slid to gloves onto her hands. The ambulance pulled into the area in front of the door of the small town hospital.

"We've got a teenage girl who is around 17 years old with a gash on the top of her head in the front." The EMT said as soon as the door opened. "Also with two small kids who were unharmed just shaken."

Jordana eyes widen as she Kerrianne came into the view of her step mother.

"KERRIANNE!" Jordana said as the stretcher was put on the ground.

Aaron took a deep breath and waved the EMTs towards the door.

"This way, Jordana stay with the twins." Aaron shouted as she ran into the hospital with Kerrianne.

Jordana looked up at the EMT who had her children by their hands and each of them reaching for their mother. She quickly grabbed a hold of them and hugged them tightly against her.

"Was there another person in the car?" Jordana asked as the EMT looked towards the driver who had walked around the ambulance. "Answer me."

"The driver of the car was dead when we arrived."

Jordana's eyes widen and stared blankly at the two of them who made a bee line for the doctor and grabbed a hold of the small children as their mother stumbled a little bit and leaned against the building as they stared at her.

"Bring the children and Doctor Telford into the hospital." Aaron said ushering the people into the ER. "I will call her husband."

The driver handed Brandon off to the other EMT while he picked Jordana up bridal style and followed the RN into the building.

"Sit her here." Aaron said pointing towards one of the chairs behind the desk. "Karen, can you please take the twins to the play room down the hallway and stay with them?"

The young nurse gave the woman a nod then quickly grabbing the twins and holding them both as she walked down the hallway talking to them the whole time.

" Mr. Telford. Hello this Aaron Kelly from Saint Thomas." Aaron said rather quickly. "I need you to come to the hospital right away, um there was a car accident."

After a few seconds, Aaron took a deep breath.

"No no Jordana is fine, however your daughter Kerrianne is here. She along with your other children are here." Aaron said as she ran her hand over her face. "The driver of the car was killed. The EMTs said that there was a gunshot to the head she did not die on impact. Could you please come here? Your wife has went into shock."

After a few more minutes on the phone the woman hung up the phone and looked at Jordana who was staring off into space with a blank stare.

"Jordana?" Aaron asked bending down and touching the young mother's leg. "I need you to listen to me."

Jordana just kept staring then shook her head a few times before looking at Aaron who had a worried look on her face.

"I call your husband, he will be here within ten or fifteen minutes." Aaron said as Jordana just stood up quickly. "I want you to sit here."

"Sit here? My daughter is in the back getting stitched up!" shouted Jordana louder than she wanted it to come out. "I will be damn if I sit here and do not a damn thing. My sister is fucking dead! My twin is dead!"

Jordana let out another scream as she punched the wall with force behind it she punched a hole into the wall that caught most people of the people around them off guard. Jordana didn't seem fazed by it and let out another scream as she tried to fight the arms of a orderly who put his arms around her body frame as Aaron pulled a needle from scrubs.

"Aaron no no!" Jordana said trying to kick the older nurse away from her. "No please I need to be with my daughter!"

Aaron shook her head as she grabbed a hold of Jordana's arm and stick the needle in quickly. Within seconds the screaming doctor was calming down and looking at the woman still with wide eyes.

"Take her to the room next to her step daughter Kerrianne." Aaron said looking at the man. "When her husband gets here, I am sure he will want to see both of them along with the twins."

The man picked Jordana up as if she weight nothing and followed Aaron into the er area.

"GEMMA!" shouted Chibs as he ran out of the club house with Juice close behind on his heels.

The office door opened with the queen of Samcro looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"We've got to get to Saint Thomas, there was some of kind of car wreck." Chibs said rather quickly not realizing his accent was thicker than ever and Gemma could barely understand him.

"Did anybody understand what he just said?" Gemma asked with a raised eye brow.

Juice shook his head and looked at her.

"There was a car wreck involving Kerrianne, The twins, and Jade while they were leaving town." Juice said looking at her. "We've got to go now."

"Shit." Gemma said grabbing her pocket book from the desk along with the keys to her car as the sounds of motorcycles were already leaving the lot not bothering to wait for her.

She walked out of the office and quickly ran to the car as she noticed Clay standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Aren't you going?" Gemma asked looking at her husband.

"Waiting for you." Clay said throwing his smoke onto the concrete. "My hands are too sore today."

She only nodded at him as he slowly walked over to the car an got in. Gemma quickly went speeding out of the lot.

"Answer me something Clay." Gemma said as she slammed on the breaks at the stop sign jerking both members in the car forward then backwards. "Did you cause this?"

"What ever would you give you that idea?" Clay asked with a raised eye brow.

She studied him for a few seconds and shook her head.

"I saw the damn money missing from the damn safe!" shouted Gemma looking at him. "You fucking did something!"

Clay stared straight a head through his sunglasses and sighed.

"It doesn't matter what the hell I did." Clay said with a hiss. "As long as I give the damn life you want to live you've got nothing to worry about. So be the damn good old lady you are suppose to be and don't question my actions!"

Gemma glared at him as she pulled the car into the other street.

"Besides Gemma, you shouldn't be talking." Clay said as he stared at his estranged wife. "I know all about your pay for hire situation with Tori. So if you think you can hold this over my head? Just try me and see what I do to you."


	21. Chapter 21

**I know that this is a bit short guys but I needed it to work. So I promise when I update again it will be longer. I love you guys who read this and review. It means the WORLD to me. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the TV Series.**

* * *

Jordana stared at the wooden casket in front of her with a blank stare while the others around her let out weeping sounds. Gemma laid her hand gently on top of Jordana's hand giving it a gentle squeeze as Jordana looked down at it for a few seconds before looking back up at at the front of the church.

"Her sister Jordana Telford would like to a say a few words." The Preacher said holding his hand out towards the silent sister.

Jordana slowly got up from the pew she was sitting in and walked to the pulpit that the preacher had been standing. Slowly she lifted her head up to see that all eyes were on her.

"Today we are here together for my sister Jade." Jordana said taking a deep breath. "I honestly have a speech ready right here. But it seems to me that reading this wouldn't do anything really for me. I love my sister with my whole heart and now she has been taken away from me. It's like a part of me is gone. We have always been a two sum since I could remember. Now I'm one person with out my other half. I don't know how to act, I don't know how to think. I don't know how to be alone."

Wayne got up slowly from his spot and walked up to his daughter and touched her arms slowly standing beside her giving her a little encouragement.

"I know that I have family but my sister is gone. I don't know what to say or what to do." Jordana said as tears started rushing down her cheeks. "I want her back just as much as anybody but not as much as her children."

Gemma got up as Wayne walked his oldest daughter to the motherly figure in her life and sat down as the preacher got back up and took the spot in front of the church. What seemed like forever were actually only a few minutes as the pallbearers walked up to the casket and walked it outside. Wayne and Jordana held onto each other as they walked out of the church followed by the others. Gemma was next to Juice hoping the young man would keep it together for the sake of his children.

"Can you guys make sure he makes it to the gravy yard?" Jordana asked taking a deep breath as she turned around to see Gemma who nodded at her. "I need to go handle somethings."

Before the queen bee could answer, Jordana took her heels off and darted past the other people who just attended her twin's funeral.

"JORDANA!" shouted Gemma as she watched Jordana disappear.

"She needs space mom, let her go." Jax said as she stared at him for a few seconds. "I mean it."

Gemma nodded at him as she put her arm around Wayne's shoulders and led him towards her car that was behind the hearse. Jax held onto Abel as he watched Jordana's car disappear away from the funeral home.

"Do you have any idea where she is going?" Jax asked looking at Chibs who was just shook his head at the question.

"She barely even looks at me Jackie boy." Chibs said shrugging his shoulders as he held onto his own son who was holding his neck. "Since we got Kerrianne home she really doesn't say anything to me. It's cook, clean, or work. Barely even notices I'm there."

Jax shook his head as he saw Kerrianne holding her babysister who was just happy it looked like to be able to make noise.

"Momma, can you take Abel?" Jax asked as Gemma nodded. "I am going to go check on her."

"Don't do anything stupid." Gemma said just above a whisper. "I know you two."

Jax cracked his mom a smile before kissing his son's cheek and his mom's cheek as well as he darted towards his bike. Chibs stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at Gemma who was nodding him over.

"Don't worry old man." Gemma said nodding towards Jax. "They are best friends, they won't screw up. Go a head put the babies in here. That's why we've got the car seats. Jordana was suppose to ride with me."

Chibs just nodded his head as he walked around the car and put his son in the middle seat while Gemma reached over and buckled him while Chibs grabbed a hold of Brianna from her sister's arms and put her in and buckled her in.

"I'm sure she'll be at the grave yard." Gemma said as Chibs just nodded at her as he closed the door.

Jordana tighten her grip on her steering wheel as she rode down the road trying to put distance between herself and the funeral. It seemed she had drove for hours but it was only for a little while as she pulled her car into the wooded area where Juice had tried to end his life.

"You know you can't keep running."

Looking up quickly as she got out of the car she saw Jax sitting on his bike not to far from her.

"I'm not running." replied Jordana as she stared at her former lover.

"What do you call it then?" Jax asked as he flicked his cigarette away from him.

Jordana glared at him a she walked away from him knowing he'd follow her on either of the orders of his mother or husband.

"Do you seriously think this going to solve anything?" Jax asked as she sat down on log. "Running away and not bothering to tell people what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"I fucking told you Jackson I'm not running." Jordana said with a hiss. "I'm trying to get things through my damn head!"

Jax watched as she looked away from him as tears threatened to fall down from eyes. She just shook her head as he went to sit down beside her.

"My fucking sister is gone Jax, she was fucking leaving town with my children to make sure they were safe." Jordana said as her voice broke and tears fell. "She came back because I got shot by To by somebody."

Jax stared at her as she quickly stood up.

"You know what Jax?" Jordana asked as he stared at her. "Stay right here, it's time you know a few things."

He stared at her with a confused look on his face as she returned from her car with the stack of letters that she had meant to talk to him about the day she got shot.

"You should know the truth about your father." Jordana said looking at him. "I'm not running period Jackson."

Jax stared at the stack of letters in front him as she thrust them into his hands. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently as she cupped his face.

"I am going to go to the grave yard but first I'm going to stop by the shop and pick up Jade's bike." Jordana said as he just nodded at her.

Without another word, the princess of Samcro quickly left the VP alone with the stack of letters that could change his life.

"I know my son." Gemma said as she stared at Chibs. "He is only protecting her. He is her first love Chibs give it a break."

"It's not that I don't trust him Gem." Chibs said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's her at this point. Barely even talks to me doesn't want me near her period."

Gemma shook her head at him and kind of laughing on the inside because he was sounding like a woman more than he knew but she wouldn't wound his ego like that.

"Give her time honey, she just lost her sister." Gemma said rubbing his arm. "She might be not all here but she wouldn't do anything to ruin your marriage trust me on that one. The girl is head over heels in love with your scottish ass."

Jordana stared at the two of them as she pulled Jade's bike to a slow stop behind several others as the sudden noise caused the others to stare at the sudden noise. She walked over to grave site and sat down beside her father who quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I love you daddy." Jordana said just above a whisper as she gave his arm a squeeze and put her head on his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I hope you guys like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show on TV. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean Opie shot Clay?" Jordana said looking at him. "He knows doesn't he?"

Jax only nodded his head at Jordana cussed her breath as she turned around to see Clay sleeping in the hospital bed thanks to the pain meds she had given him as they brought him in.

"Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee." Jordana said looking at him.

Without a word Jax followed his former lover out of the room as his mother walked towards the room they exited.

"I was looking for the two of you." Gemma said looking at them. "I need to talk to you."

"Not not mom." Jax said looking at her. "I have too much shit to deal with."

Jordana looked at Jax then at Gemma who was glaring at her.

"Go a head Jax, I want to talk to your mom for a second." Jordana said as she touched his arm gently. "I'll be down in just a second."

He walked away leaving the two women alone just outside his step father's room. Gemma crossed her arms staring at her.

"Just what in the hell are you doing?" Gemma asked with a hiss. "Do you have any damn clue what kind of trouble you've caused?"

"Doing what you taught me." replied Jordana with a glare. "Protecting what is mine."

Gemma shook her head with a small grin on her face.

"Jax isn't yours sweet heart. Did you fall and bump your head?" Gemma asked with a raised eye brow. "Your married to his brother with two kids of your own and a step daughter."

Jordana just shook her head and laughed a little bit.

"I wasn't speaking of Jackson." replied Jordana looking at her. "You taught that this club is my family that family sticks together. Clay is breaking this family apart piece by piece. Just like your doing. Your making sure people run or get murdered."

"You've got nothing on me sweet heart." Gemma said with a grin. "Your father will make sure nothing is on me. That's something you seem to forget."

Gemma watched as the younger woman in front of her looked more like the queen now then her self as she stared at her with a ruthless glare.

"And I wonder what my father would think about his dear oh Gemma being the damn reason his daughter was murdered cold blood." Jordana said with a hiss. "You think for one second he wouldn't come after your boney ass? Bitch please this isn't the Era of Gemma Marrow anymore."

Gemma straighten up quickly glaring at the young woman in front of her.

"There is a bitch in town and this bitch is worse then the last one." Jordana said with a venom in her words. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"I don't take kindly to threats." replied Gemma as Jordana walked off.

Jordana just shook her head as she turned around staring at the self proclaimed queen of Samcro.

"That isn't a threat Gemma, it's a promise."

Without another word Jordana walked off leaving Gemam speechless at new Jordana.

"Did you enjoy telling my mother off?"

Jordana jumped as she turned around the corner to see Jax standing there.

"How much did you hear?" Jordana asked looking at him.

"Nothing just the ending about a promise." replied Jax.

Jordana nodded at him as he nodded towards the elevator.

"Come on Doc let's get some coffee." replied Jax looking at her. "I want to talk about those letters then I want to talk to you about your husband."

Jordana closed her eyes as they entered the elevator.

"Give him a break Jor, he is having a hard time as well." replied Jax as he hit the emergency stop button.

"How?" Jordana asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Jade was my sister Jax, not his. She was really nothing to him expect for a sister in law who left him with two more kids to deal with because we both know that Juice isn't going to man up and take care of them."

He ran his hand over his face and stared at her.

"You have very little faith in that man don't you?" asked Jax as she stared at him.

Jordana just nodded at him for a few seconds.

"Come on Jackson, let's be realistic here." Jordana said looking at him. "Juice didn't want a child when Jade was pregnant with Ava it doesn't matter that he didn't know. He made clear before then that he didn't want kids. Now he has two children with no mother. I caught him yesterday Jax drunk and high while the children were in his care. So you want me to have faith in a man who has no damn clue how to raise children? Good luck on trying to convince me of that."

Jax stared at her with wide eyes while Jordana just looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Jax asked as Jordana just shrugged her shoulders.

"Got busy planning a funeral, guess it slipped my mind." Jordana replied looking at him. "Let's go and get some coffee please before I kill you."

Jax tried to find the humor in the comment and shook his head as he pushed the button once more and the elevator started moving once more.

"I wonder about you at times." Jax said looking at her. "Your mental state is in question with everybody within the club."

"Out of all of you within that club Jackson, who has the medical degree on being able to give me a medical diagnosis?" Jordana asked as the doors opened. "None of yall."

Before he could reply, Jordana walked out leaving him stunned. He was taken back by her sudden bitterness.

"You've changed in the last few months Jordana." Jax replied looking at her.

"Bullshit Jax." Jordana said turning to look at him. "I changed the day I found out my sister was murdered in a high speed car chase. Your club wants me to toughen up. You've got it Jax."

Jax closed his eyes and shook his head at her as she stared at him.

"As for what is going on between me and my husband?" Jordana said looking at him. "Stay the hell out of it. You don't know what is going on between the two of us."

"Then why don't you tell me your side of the story Doctor Telford." replied Jax as she stared at him. "Or is the fact that your husband's main fear coming to light? That your having a affair."

She stared at him for a few seconds then looked away. Jax walked up behind her as she grabbed a plastic cup and started to get some coffee. He ran his hand down her shoulders, then along sides of both of her arms as she took a deep breath.

"Come on Jordana, you know that he will find out sooner or later." Jax said as he turned around so she was facing him and their faces only a few inches apart.

"I'd rather him find out later rather sooner Jackson." Jordana said as she stared at him. "Because I'm sure it would kill him to know that his wife is fucking his vp."

Jax stared at her for a few seconds before capturing her lips with his own. Jordana deepened the sudden kiss and wrapped her arms around his a few seconds of kissing Jordana broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

"Not here." Jordana said pushing him away. "The last thing I need is your mother to see that and bitch and raise hell then go to my husband. She doesn't know how to butt out of people's business."

Jax knew she was telling the truth and backed away a few more feet as Aaron walked into the room and stared at the two of them.

"Jax honey I don't think red lipstick makes a great color on you." Aaron said handing him a napkin from the table. "You might want to get that off before your mother sees that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody! Delay in updating and I am sorry for that! BUT! I made up for. I hope you guys like this chapter! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the tv show. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Jordana signed a chart and handed it to Aaron who nodded at her.

"Doctor Bentley is here so you can go now." Aaron said as she put the chart up behind the desk. "You are off for a few days. Take time with your kids darling. They miss their momma I'm sure."

Before Jordana could reply the elevator door opened with a ding causing both women to turn towards it to see Chibs getting off the elevator looking towards her.

"Looks like your husband is here to take you home darling." Aaron said giving the young doctor a smile.

Chibs walked up to the two of them and gave both of them a smile. Aaron returned the smile before nodding walking off leaving the married couple alone with each other.

"Jessica agreed to watch the twins along with Ava and Gabriel." Chibs said as Jordana looked up at him. "Kerrianne is out with that new boyfriend of hers. I thought we could talk alone."

Jordana bit the inside of her lip a little bit and nodded him with a small smile.

"Let me go get changed out of my scrubs and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Jordana said as he nodded at her.

He went to walk away but she grabbed a hold of his wrist causing him to stop walking and look at her. She pulled him over to her and pulled him down then gently kissed his lips for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Be sure to bring your helmet, your car was taken over to Opie and Jessica's house." Chibs said looking at her.

She only nodded at him as she headed towards the doctor's locker room area. Aaron stood behind the nurses station and shook her head but remained silent knowing it wasn't her place to open her mouth stick her nose into somebody's business.

"I'm looking Gemma Morrow?"

Gemma turned around to see a small female figure standing there in the doorway of her office. The woman looked as if she was sizing up Gemma who was already not in a great mood.

"You found her, what the hell do you want?" Gemma asked raising an eye brow at her.

"My name is Gail Trager."

Gemma stared at her for a few seconds before nodding her head towards the office as the young woman walked into the office. Taking off the hat she had been wearing letting her dark red curls fall across her shoulders.

"Let me guess, you are some sweet butt who got her claws into Tig and now wants to get some of his goodies?" Gemma asked as soon as the door was closed behind her. "I hate to break that one this one you, but Tig will kill you before that happens. And I'm sure my boys have no problem cleaning the problem up."

Gail just let out a laugh letting her dark emerald green eyes shine as Gemma just stared at her.

"Me after Tig's money? Funny sweet heart." Gail said nodding her head. "How cute."

Gemma just rolled her eyes and her patients seemed to be running thin the last few days.

"Listen here sweet heart." Gemma said trying to mock the girl in front of her. "I don't think you coming here was the best or brightest idea."

Gail ran her hand through her hair and stared up at the woman she had heard some much about.

"It's hard to believe I'm standing before such greatness." Gail said trying to sound she meant it. "The legendary Gemma Teller Morrow. I can't believe it."

"Nobody likes a kiss ass." Gemma said as she glared at the woman. "Get your slut ass back into the car and go back to where ever it is that you came from. Leave my boys and their women alone. I don't give a rats ass what you want. Get the hell out of Charming NOW or I'll personally remove it with a bullet to your skull."

Gail looked at the woman with no emotion on her face and stood up from her chair which caused Gemma to jump suddenly as if she was going for the gun that was in the desk.

"You going after this?" asked Gail as she held up the gun in her hands. "It's amazing what people don't watch for with the untrained eye. Look I'm not after Alex's money alright. I here for something that I believe that isn't any of your business."

"That man is my business darling that's where your wrong." Gemma said trying to sound tougher than she actually felt and looked. "What do you want from him?"

Gail just looked at her for a few seconds before putting the gun down on the desk and pulled out a rather large envelope.

"Do I need your permission to service my husband with divorce papers?" Gail asked as Gemma quickly grabbed the gun.

"Why in my right mind would Tig marry a bitch like you?" asked Gemma as she quickly grabbed the gun.

With a raised eye brow, Gail stared at Gemma who had her finger on the trigger.

"Go a head pull the trigger." Gail said as she walked closer to Gemma and grabbed the gun and put it to her head. "Go a head Gemma, put a bullet in my head. DO IT!"

Gemma stared at her and pulled the trigger only for it to make a clicking sound.

"Wouldn't it help if you had this?" Gail asked as she held up the clip. "I'll make you a deal, I'll give the clip and I'll leaving Charming when I service my husband with these papers. You'll have to see me again."

"Club house." Gemma said staring at her. "But wait outside, I'll get him."

Gail just smiled at her and placed the clip onto the desk then walked out of the office leaving the queen bee shocked at the sudden actions of this new woman on her lot.

"This is too much shit." Gemma said to her self as she put the clip into the gun and put it up under shirt behind her as she walked out of the office towards the club house.

Jordana walked out of the hospital and saw Chibs waiting on his bike by the curve. Jordana gave him a smile and held up her helmet.

"Ready old man?" Jordana asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll show you old man." replied Chibs with a little laugh.

Jordana shook her head at her husband as she climbed onto the bike behind him. Slowly she put her arms around his waist and pushed her body against his as the quickly took off from the curve. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath breathing in his scent as he drove.

"Almost there." Chibs shouted over the roaring of the motor.

"Alright."

Jordana looked around at the things passing by her trying to figure out where he was taking her. She felt the bike slowly come to a stop. Adjusting her body slowly, Jordana looked around to see the park just on the outside of Charming.

"Figured it'd best to bring ya here since we really can't go out of town or in town." Chibs said nodding at her.

He helped her off the bike then helped her take off the helmet. Jordana placed it on the seat then looked up at him as he straighten her hair.

"You still look beautiful with helmet hair love." Chibs said as she stared at him.

Before Jordana could do or say something else, Chibs bent down and kissed her lips gently. As if her natural reflexs were kicking in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I wanted to bring you here for a reason." Chibs said as he broke the kiss. "I figured it's best to bring you here since this is the place where you asked me about my past in Ireland. I wanted to talk to you about somethings."

Jordana watched as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the bench. She sat down slowly and looked at him. Chibs stared at the play ground area for a few seconds then looked back at Jordana who was wondering what was going on.

"I want a divorce." Chibs said causing Jordana to straighten up rather quickly.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jordana before she could stop her self causing some of the women in the park to stare in their direction.

Chibs ran a hand over his face then leaned forward letting his elbows rest on his knees with his hands together. Jordana stared at the man in front of her.

"I mean wouldn't it be best?" Chibs asked looking up at her. "You barely fucking look at me Jordana, and the damn sex? Don't even get me fucking started. Wouldn't it be best for you to fucking divorce me since your already have the fucking crow of another man on your wrist."

"You don't fucking mean that." Jordana said looking at him as he pushed himself away from the bench so he was standing up.

Jordana got up quickly and touched his arm only for him to pull away from her. She stared at him unable to think of words to say.

"I love you." Jordana said staring at him.

Chibs turned and stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you sure about that Jordana?" Chibs asked with a hiss. "Or am just a damn replacement for the man your fucking and can't fucking have."


	24. Chapter 24

**I got this chapter done rather quickly which is a shocker. But I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. I hope you guys like this story. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you guys again for reviewing and putting it on Alerts as well as favorites. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Jordana ran her hand over her face as she stared at the fence in her back yard. It has only been a few days but they felt like a life time to her. Chibs had moved out of their home leaving the children in her care until he could get another place of his own and they could visit but they would remain in her sole custody including Kerrianne.

"Are you thinking if you stare at the fence long enough something might happen?"

Jordana jumped at the sudden voice that brought her out of her thoughts. She stared up to see a light haired woman standing by the gate with Gemma in front of her.

"Don't look at me, I just got here and she was here at the front door knocking her head off." Gemma said looking at Jordana who stood up. "Must've been thinking pretty damn hard not to hear those knocks."

Jordana got up from the chair as Gemma opened the gate letting herself and the unknown woman in behind her.

"Mrs. Telford, my name is Lexi Kennedy I'm with family children's service. I'm here about Ava and Gabriel Ortiz."

Gemma went to say something but Jordana held her hand up causing the older woman to stop.

"I forgot that you told me you were stopping by today Ms. Kennedy." Jordana said looking at her. "The children aren't here. Ava is at school and Gabriel is with a family friend. I worked all night and was suppose to pick me up in about an hour or so."

Lexi looked at the woman in front of her and gave her a nod.

"That is fine and understandable with the things that I've heard has happened." Lexi said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss of your sister Jade Unser. I would like to see the children today but I can come back later but I would really like to speak with you about some certain matters at hand if that is ok. I need to get some information about your sister."

"Gemma, I am sure what ever you wanted to talk to me about can wait." Jordana said as she turned to look at the woman beside her. "Or is it really important?"

Gemma shook her head and quickly walked out without another word which in a way shocked Jordana as the queen of Samcro left without having to be told twice.

"Would you like to go inside and get out of the heat?" Jordana asked looking at the social worker who nodded at her.

Jordana quickly lead the way into the house. Lexi looked around the home and pulled out a pad starting writing which Jordana noticed about the corner of her eye.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Jordana asked as she walked into the kitchen. "We have tea, coffee, milk, juice, sodas, and beer."

"Coffee is fine."

Jordana nodded at her and grabbed two cups from the cabinet as Lexi watched her every move.

"Your house has been baby proof I see." Lexi said as Jordana nodded at her. "I see your already preparing to take control of Gabriel."

Putting the cups on the table and grabbing spoons from the drawer, Jordana stared at the woman with a blank expression on her face.

"I have children of my own." Jordana said as she sat down. "I have twins and a step daughter."

"Would you be willing to take on Ava and Gabriel?" Lexi asked as she started to fix her coffee the way she wanted it. "I know from experience with certain people, some are willing to let other family members who have kids do the raising of their child."

Taking a deep breath, Jordana nodded at her knowing what she meant. Juice hadn't been around in a the last week or so unable to look at his children. A phone call a day was his idea of parenting.

"Look Mrs. Telford, I want to do what's best for the children." Lexi said as she took a sip of her coffee. "If that means giving them to you that is if you say you want them or be placing them into foster care where they can be taken care of."

Jordana looked at her thinking about her words before answering hoping they didn't sound rude or hateful.

"Ava and Gabriel have a family here." Jordana said looking at the social worker. "I mean I'm their blood aunt and Juice I mean Juan is their blood father but there is more than just us here. My husband and him work together. The people there are our family. We are a strange family but it's family."

Lexi put her pad down on the table and looked up at her.

"I understand about family not being blood but the welfare of those children are what I'm more worried about." Lexi said looking at her with a straight face. "Do you know where I could find their father?"

"He could be at work at the shop or driving the tow truck for the garage." Jordana said looking at her.

After a few seconds of silence, Jordana watched as Lexi grabbed another pad from her bag beside her.

"What do you do for a living Mrs. Telford?" asked Lexi looking at her.

"No offense, but the last time I had a social worker come by this house she knew my social, date of birth, what I did for a living, and who the hell I slept with." Jordana said looking at her. "So shouldn't you already know?"

Lexi laughed a little bit at the comment and sat up straight.

"You must've had a visit from Ms. Kelly." Lexi replied as Jordana nodded at her. "That woman knew who I was before I even stepped foot into Charming from Lodi."

Jordana shook her head and laughed a little bit.

"I'm the head doctor saint thomas." Jordana answered looking at her. "I know that I work long hours but have to work to deal with ends meet."

Lexi curved her lips for a few seconds as Jordana studied the woman who grabbed the pads putting them back into her bag and looked back at her.

"Off the record?" Lexi said as Jordana stared at her. "I know who you are the princess of Samcro. The words have spread like wild fire through the last few towns. I know what Samcro does and I know what Samcro is capable of first hand. I won't think twice about taking those children and getting the hell out of dodge. But I know if I do that, somebody will be coming for me and I'll be target."

Jordana just stared at her without saying a word, Lexi smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Smart woman I see, I grew up about a club myself father a biker mother a slut." Lexi said laughing at her. "Resulting in a daughter who fucked a few bikers and ended up being a social worker to make sure children didn't end up like her unwanted and unloved."

"Hold a second, those two are far from being unwanted and unloved." Jordana said looking at her. "They have more love them anybody I know. More uncles then anybody can handle. Some aunts and some friends. But they are loved and we will do anything to protect them."

Lexi stood up from her chair followed Jordana who stared at her.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive repair shop right?" Lexi asked as Jordana nodded at her. "Go a head and call them. Give them a heads up that I'm coming."

"Goodbye Ms. Kennedy." Jordana said as she walked over to the back door and opened it while Lexi stood there. "I'll call you when I have the children home."

Without another word, Lexi walked out of the house leaving Jordana a little bit unsure what to think about the social worker. Grabbing her cell phone from her jean pocket she quickly dialed Gemma's number.

"I know I'm not high on your damn friendly list but listen to me." Jordana said as she stared out the door watching Lexi heading towards the gate. "The social worker is headed over to the garage now. I don't care what the hell you've got to do make sure the retard child looks good because this bitch is a force to be reckon with."

After a few seconds, Jordana hung up the phone leaned against the counter top and let out a scream throwing the stuff to the floor.

"Why won't you fucking sign the damn papers?!" shouted Gail looking at him. "My god, I was drunk when I married you! By god just please sign these fucking papers. I don't want your damn money. I just want to get rid of you so I can go do what I want and in case I want to marry another man in the future."

Tig looked down at the woman with a cock smile and shook his head.

"Sorry sweet heart, my lawyer is looking into the paperwork you gave me." Tig said as Gail groaned. "I need to make sure you aren't just saying shit so you can get my money."

Gail shook her head and crossed her arms looking at the man.

"Seriously? Why in the hell would I want your dirty money?" asked Gail looking at him. "I have my own clean money you idiot! Remember what I do for a living? I run a damn company that is my own!"

"Yea I remember but what you forget Gail, is my dirty money got that company started." Tig said as she just stared at him. "You want me to sign those damn papers?" Gail nodded at him as he stared at her. "I'll sign them when she gets done reading them."

She went to say something else but stopped as Gemma walked up to the two of them.

"Have you seen Juice?" Gemma asked looking at him. "The social worker is coming and I'm sure the bitch wants him to be drunk or high. And I'd leave if I were you unless you wanna play faithful wife."

"She can play that role well can't ya darling?" Tig asked wiggling his eye brow.

Gail rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Pig." Gail said walking away towards her car.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. This chapter was a bit easier to write as well. I only own the people who do DO NOT appear in the show. I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed my story and it means so much to me. Thank you again. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexi stared at the sign in front of her car. Shaking her head, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. Gemma stood in the door way of the office and walked out as Lexi got out of her mustang and looked at her.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Morrow." Lexi said as Gemma got closer to her.

"Hello Lexi." Gemma said as she stared at her. "Thought I had bad memory huh?"

Lexi just shook her head as she looked around the garage.

"Have a seat by the pinic tables, I go get our slightly retarded child." Gemma said as she headed towards the garage.

Without watching Gemma any further, Lexi walked over towards the tables and sat down as she watched garage only a few feet away buzz with life of drills and people talking.

"Over there." Gemma said whispering to Juice who looked over in Lexi's direction. "Don't screw up."

"I won't momma bear." replied Juice as he walked away from her.

Lexi stood up the moment she saw Juice coming towards her.

"Hello Mr. Ortiz." Lexi said looking at him as they shook hands. "I'm Lexi Kennedy, I'm handling the case for your daughter Ava and son Gabriel."

Juice nodded at her as they sat down while Gemma walked back over towards the office and sat down in a chair by the door leaving it open.

"Mr. Ortiz I am aware that you went to family services and asked about some paperwork that would allow you to transfer your father rights over to your friend Filip Telford along with his wife Jordana Telford." Lexi said as Juice nodded at her. "Could you explain to me why you want to choose that option for your children?"

He looked at the garage then looked back at Lexi who had a pen in hand.

"I am not sure how to raise two kids alone." Juice replied looking at her. "I mean, I love my children don't get me wrong but Jade was there to do everything. I mean I helped but she always did it. I just think that with Jordana and Chibs they'd have a better shot at growing up with reasonable parents. They have three already and doing a damn good job."

Lexi wrote down a few things and looked back at him.

"Mr. Ortiz."

"Juice. Strange but I'd rather be called that."

All she did was nod at him and put her hands together in front of her on the table.

"Juice, can you sit there honestly 100 percent tell me you want to hand your children over to your fiancee's family?" Lexi asked Juice looked at her. "Or are they the ones who want you to do this? Are they the ones who believe that they would be better off with them instead of their biological father?"

Juice shook his head and put his hands together on the table close to hers.

"They don't have a clue that I asked about those papers." Juice said looking at social worker. "I can't handle raising two children right now. I just lost the woman I loved and looking at those children every day would remind me of the life I was suppose to have with them and their mother. With Chibs and Jordana having them, I know that they would be taken care of and I could see them whenever I was ready. I know they wouldn't keep me from them."

"Are you sure about that?" Lexi asked with a raised eye brow. "Are you sure that if you were to sign those papers and they were given full legal custody of them they wouldn't go back on their word?"

Juice shook his head at her question.

"They aren't like that. Jordana is one of the few women I trust with my life." Juice replied looking at her. "She is a great mom and a great aunt. Her husband is a wonderful guy like a father to me. I couldn't ask for better people who would do this if I asked them to do this for me."

Lexi grabbed the pad and started writing.

"I want to gather some more information from you if that is ok?" Lexi asked looking at him. "I want some information about your family history. If you could give me some of Jade's as well it's be great. Her sister wasn't the best person to deal with."

Juice nodded at her for a few seconds before seeing Gemma standing in the doorway of the office looking at him.

"Hi." Jordana said looking at Chibs as he walked through the back door of their once happy home.

He only nodded at her as he walked through the living room towards their room to gather more of his things to take back to the club house.

"Are you going to speak to me? Or are we going to do the silent treatment thing?" asked Jordana as she followed him down the hallway.

"Does it really matter what I have to say to you?" Chibs asked as he was throwing things into a bag. "I can be civil with you for the sake of the kids but right now? I don't want to say something I'll regret. But I do have a question for you, why did you marry me if you wanted Jackie boy?"

Jordana looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"I don't know honestly, I mean I didn't expect it to happen." Jordana said with a shrug. "I went to the club house for a routine call and the next thing I know I'm in bed with him and I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and looked at the picture next to the bed that was a picture of Brandon, Brianna, Kerrianne, Jordana, and himself. Looking back at her, he sighed and took a deep breath. Sitting down on the bed he had touched in few days, Jordana walked further into the room and stood in front of him.

"Do you love me?" Chibs asked just above a whisper.

Jordana looked a him with a raised eye brow.

"Do you love me Jordana? Or was it a lie?"

Getting down on her knees in front of him, Jordana caused him to look at her. Grabbing a hold of his hands she stared at him.

"I love you with my whole heart, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Jordana said as he just stared at her. "You gave me children Filip, you gave me a life I wanted. A family with a lovely husband. You want to know why I slept with Jax after that one time?"

Chibs was unsure if he wanted to know the answer but nodded his head anyways without speaking a word.

"Because I was scared." Jordana said as he looked at her with a confused look. "My feelings for you are so strong that they scare me. I know that I sound like some teenager in high school. I mean come on. I had a crush on you for years. Jax was my first love and the only guy I truly cared about sexual wise. Til you came along and god knows the sex is amazing."

He shook his head as she got up from her spot. Standing up from the spot on the bed he looked back at the bag then quickly pulled out a set of papers.

"You actually filed?" Jordana asked as she took the papers and stared up at him with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do Jordana." Chibs said nodding at her. "I know that you'll always have Jax in the back of your mind and you always wondering what might have been."

She looked at the papers in front of her with shaky hands as he started putting things into his bag.

"So your bailing on me?" Jordana asked with a low voice. "On our family?"

Tears started to slowly form and fall down her cheeks slowly as he stood up straight from packing the bag and grabbing the handles.

"Not me, you." Chibs replied as she stared up at him with already red eyes. "When you slept with Jackson, you bailed on our family."

Before she could reply, Chibs walked out of the bedroom leaving her standing there looking at the papers with tears running down her face.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Lexi asked as Juice nodded at her. "When I return to the Telford home I'll see what Doctor Telford can tell me about her family history."

Juice nodded at her as he noticed Tig standing in the garage looking at him.

"If we are done, I really need to get back to work." Juice said nodding towards the garage.

"Oh yes, that is fine go right a head." Lexi said nodding at him. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Ortiz, I mean, Juice."

He nodded at her once more before getting up from the table and headed back to the garage. Gemma looked at him as she walked past him over to where Lexi was gathering her things together.

"Did he pass Lexi dear?" Gemma asked looking at her.

"I can't really say yet, I mean he gave me all the answers to the questions without thinking twice about them." Lexi said as she put her back on her shoulder. "I just need a few more things before I make my choice on rather the children will stay where they are with Doctor Telford and her husband or with their father or in foster care."

Gemma raised an eye brow at her.

"Foster care?" Gemma asked as Lexi nodded at her. "What makes you think they would be better off in foster care? They have a whole family support system here. Sure we aren't blood but we are a family."

Lexi took a deep breath and looked at Gemma.

"If somebody would've came and put me in foster care I know that my childhood would have been better." replied Lexi looking at her. "But hey, nobody came to my resuce so I'm coming to their rescue."

Gemma shook her head as Lexi walked towards her car as Gail's Honda Civic pulled up causing Gemma to cuss under her breath.

"Where is that pig headed son of a bitch?" Gail asked as she slammed her car in park scaring Lexi who was almost hit by the car. "Where is that son of a bitch wants my company in the divorce?"

"Calm down, that is the social worker." Gemma said eying Gail who got out of her car. "Go sit in my office now and I'll bring Tig to you."

Gail without another word knew better to question the older woman's order and walked off leaving Gemam and Lexi alone in the lot.

"And you say these children would be better off here?" Lexi asked as she threw her bag into her car. "I highly doubt that."

Without another word, Lexi got into her car and drove off the lot as Gemma walked to the garage.

"Tig go talk to your wife before I kill her with my hands if she just cost our family our children." Gemma said with a hiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you. I know it isn't much but it works I hope. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. I am so ready for Sept 11th :) Season 5 starts :) So get ready ladies and gents. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok ok, so let me get this straight." Jordana said looking at Lexi who was sitting in front of her. "By speaking to their father for less than twenty or thirty minutes you've come to the conclusion that these children are better off in foster care?"

Lexi nodded her head as Jordana leaned back against the couch.

"Is it true or is not that you and your husband are in the middle of a divorce?" asked Lexi causing Jordana to stare at her. "What didn't think I'd find out about that? Want to explain to me why you and your husband is divorcing?"

Jordana raised and eye brow towards her and looked at her.

"What does my marriage have to do with Ava and Gab?" Jordana asked as Lexi looking at her.

"A stable happy marriage is something those children need in their life." replied Lexi putting her pen down. "I am sure having a happy set of parents would allow the two of them to grow up normal. This biker life style is something no kid should know period. I don't care what you about trying to cover them up Mrs. Telford, I know all about Samcro."

She went to say something but stopped as a knock caused both of them to jump. Lexi nodded at Jordana who got up from the chair and answered the door to see Gemma standing there with Kerrianne not to far behind with her brother and sister along with Jessica who was holding Gab and Ava beside her.

"We are here to drop them off." Gemma said as she noticed Lexi sitting down writing in her notebook. "How is it going?"

"She believes they are better off in foster care." replied Jordana as Gemma walked into the house.

Jordana smiled brightly as Brandon and Brianna hugged their mother as soon as they noticed her. Ava ran to her aunt and hugged her as well. Kerrianne smiled and kissed her cheek as they walked into the house. Gab held his hands out towards Jordana knowing that the small child really didn't understand his mother was gone. He was seeing somebody who looked like his mother and held his hands out.

"I'll take him." Jordana said grabbing a hold of her nephew. "How was he today?"

"He was doing pretty good, Ellie and Kenny believe he is a new play toy." Jessica said laughing.

Jordana laughed at the comment and nodded her into the house. Once in the house, Jordana quickly handed Gabriel to Jessica once more while she ran into the living room where Kerrianne was trying to pull Gemma off of Lexi who was trying to fight back.

"GEMMA!" shouted Jordana as she grabbbed a hold of the older woman. "STOP IT! LET GO!"

Jordana let out a groan and quickly grabbed a hold of Gemma's waist and with a hard yank pulled Gemma off of Lexi who let out a groan and tried to breath again.

"What is going on?" shouted Jordana as she quickly stood in between the two women. "Explain."

Lexi glared at Gemma who was standing up and being held by Kerrianne.

"That old damn bitch attacked me because I told her I wanted to put the kids in foster care." Lexi replied barely above a whisper as she holding her throat.

"Damnit Gemma." Jordana said looking at her.

Gemma went to jump at her again but Kerrianne held her some how while Jordana stared at her.

"I'll show you old bitch." Gemma said struggling against the teenagers grip. "You just want to take away my grandbabies because nobody wanted your sorry ass when you were little. Your mother was a sorry excuse of a mother. A slut, who was a crack whore and didn't have any damn business raising a child."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Jordana but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Lexi glared at Gemma who was ready to attack at any minute.

"Tell me something Lexi, does Doctor Telford here know that you slept with her husband about five months ago?" Gemma asked causing Lexi's eyes to widen and Jordana to suddenly go still. "Yea you social worker my ass, You might not have saw me when I checked on him in the dorm but I sure as hell saw your boney ass laying on top of it that morning. And not to mention several times after that. So why don't we get to the real fucking business here shall we?"

Jordana turned around slowly and looked at Lexi who was unsure what to say.

"Is he how you found out that we were filing for divorce?" Jordana asked looking at Lexi with tears rolling down her face.

"Jordana I," Lexi said as Jordana raised her hand to cut her off.

"Answer the fucking question Ms. Kennedy now!" Jordana shouted as her anger started to make is appearance.

All Lexi did was nod while Gemma and Kerrianne both stood like statues after the comments between the two women.

"Yes." Lexi replied as Jordana glared at her. "He told me that you were sleeping with Jackson so he figured he'd get back at you by sleeping with me."

Gemma turned her head and looked at the woman in front of her with wide eyes.

"You slept with Jax?!" shouted Gemma as Jordana was unfazed by the sudden shout towards her. "You've been sleeping with him for five months?"

"I have been sleeping with Jackson yes but it has been only not even a fucking month!" shouted Jordana turning her attention towards Jackson's mother who stared at her. "Where the fuck is that some of a bitch."

Before anybody could reply, Jordana grabbed a hold of of pocket book and keys quickly leaving the house the rest of the adult's standing there shocked by her sudden actions.

"If you want the poor guy to live, somebody might want to go chase her." Jessica said as she walked into the house as the kids were playing outside unnoticed by the people inside. "I've got the kids go a head, Kerrianne I want you to stay here with me. I don't think you want to see what is about to happen."

The teenager only nodded her head as the rest of the people within the home disappeared out the front door. Jordana looked in her rear view mirror and saw two cars chasing her as she sped towards the garage.

"Go a head warn them." Jordana said with a hiss. "I have had enough!"

Within minutes Jordana pulled into the lot of Teller Morrow garage to see nobody was standing outside and all working on cars. Pulling her car to a stop with a lot of noise, the men within the building started walking out as Gemma and Lexi both pulled into the lot behind her almost making the same sounds.

"Where the hell is that old bastard of a husband of mine?" Jordana said looking at the men around her.

"Jordana baby don't." Gemma said a she caught up with her. "Don't do this in front of people, dont do it in front of Lexi. She has the power to take Ava, Gab, Kerrianne, Brandon, and Brianna. Go into the dorms and do it."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as Gemma glared at her and pointed towards the door. Tig looked at the of them and stared at her with a raised eye brow.

"Get on the phone, call Chibs tell him his old lady knows about him fucking the child services bitch." Gemma said looking up at him. "Now where is my son?"

Jordana walked into club house and stared at the people around her before walking towards the dorms. Jackson walked of his room as the door closed and went to knock on it but stopped as Phil appeared in the entrance way of the hallway.

"Jax, your mom wants you." Phil said looking at him. "She doesn't seem to happy."

Jax nodded at him and soon followed in suit behind him. Jordana peeked through the door opening to watch him walk away.

"Hi."

She jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see Chibs standing there looking at her through the crack of the door. She opened it the rest of the way and motioned him into the room.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" shouted Jordana once the door was closed. "You've been sleeping with the bitch who the power to take Jade's kids and ours away! Have you lost your old mind?"

"You were sleeping Jax for the last few months I figured what the hell did it matter." replied Chibs as she stared at him with a glare.

"A few months? You idiot!" shouted Jordana looking at him. "I will admit that I've been sleeping with Jackson yes! But it hasn't even been a fucking month. You say months. But it's a lie and you wanted to fuck somebody because I wasn't giving it up to you! Sorry that I have a job that makes me work to damn much. Sorry I couldn't fucking drop everything and tean to your fucking wants! SOMEBODY HAD TO PROVIDE A DAMN CLEAN INCOME!"

Chibs glared at her as she stared at him.

"I want you to understand something." Jordana said as watched him sit down on the side of the bed. "You cheated on me first, you cheated on me because I was giving you any fucking pussy. I know for a damn fact you were having sex while you guys were on runs. I'm not stupid. Trust me the marks were hard to pretend not to see. I am a woman but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. At least I didn't have marks from somebody else on me."

He shook his head at her while she gared at him.

"This right here, is why I want to divorce you." Chibs said looking at her. "You always fucking talk down to me like I'm kind of idiot. You know everything bullshit. I have to agree with Gemma that since you and your now dead sister appeared back in Charming things have gotten fucking worse. So won't you just sign those damn papers and get the hell out of charming so our shit can go back to being fucking normal The kids can stay with you. This is no place to fucking have children anyways. Should have listened to Gemma."

After he finished his comment, Jordana walked up to him and slapped him causing his head to turn sideways of the force.

"You want me to sign those fucking papers?" Jordana asked with a hiss.

Without waiting for a reply, Jordana grabbed her bag from the floor and pulled the stack of papers out and quickly signed them before throwing them at him causing them fall everywhere on the floor.

"Tell Gemma I said fuck you." Jordana said with a growl. "Maybe you should go fuck her pussy, she seems to be good about opening her legs to her sons."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Woahoo! -does a happy dance- I love this story! I hope you guys enjoy it as well. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the tv series. I can't wait for Tuesday! Season 5 will be here :) Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Is Jax here?" Jordana asked looking at Jessica. "I've been trying to get of him the last two days."

"No sorry." replied Jessica looking at her. "The last I heard, he was going to the grave yard and that was about twenty minutes ago. He spoke with Opie."

With out waiting for a reply, Jordana nodded towards the other mother and ran back to her car as Jessica watched with Gabriel on her hip.

"I just wish that shit would go back to the way it was." Kerrianne said as she looked at Jessica. "The crazy normal where my dad and step mom got along and weren't sleeping with random people. And when Jade was alive things made sense."

"I agree with you on that one." Jessica replied looking at her. "Let's go inside and get the kids some lunch."

Jordana shook her head as she turned the corner and pulled into the grave yard and knew within a few seconds where to look for her friend. After a minute of driving around, Jordana pulled the SUV to a stop on the curve. She saw Jax sitting up against his father's grave holding the letters in his hands in front of him.

"Hey." Jordana said quietly. "Your a hard man to track down Mr. Teller."

"Hey you." replied Jax looking up at her. "Sorry the letters kept me pretty busy. I heard you signed the divorce papers and Scotsmen was cheating with the social worker for a few months."

She nodded at him as she watched him stand up.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letters?" Jax asked as Jordana stared up at him.

"Because I know how much you loved your father and how Gemma along with Clay try to give you that fairy tale image about your dad." replied Jordana with a shrug. "I just didn't want you do something you'd regret down the road."

Jax put the letters in his pocket and pulled his first love close to him and hugged her tightly. Jordana wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"You know what has to happen right?"

Jax let go of Jordana and turned around to see Gemma standing behind him looking at them.

"Clay has to be stopped, he killed your father and stole the seat away from our family. He ordered the kill shot on Tara Jax, he had Tara and Jordana kidnapped. He wants to make sure you do not take your place at the head of that table." Gemma said as she walked closer to the two of them. "That seat belongs to a Teller Jackson, it belongs to you."

Jax looked at Jordana then back at his mother and nodded.

"I've got to kill him Jordana." Jax replied looking at her as she stared at him.

Jordana looked back at Gemma with a blank expression on her face completely stunned that the woman in front of her who was the true person behind the kill shot of Tara and the kidnappings were putting it all on her estranged husband.

"And this is how you will do it."

Gemma and Jax both looked at Jordana who was digging in her pocket book and held out a small black bag and looked up at him. Jax grabbed it from her and pulled out a hypodermic syringe filled with something.

"It's a blood thinner." Jordana said looking at him. "Put it into his iv and pull out his breathing tube. The blood will fill up his lungs and it will look like he pulled it out in his sleep and he will pretty much choke on his own blood."

Gemma looked impressed as Jax put the needle back in the bag and looked at her. He nodded at her and kissed her cheek gently.

"This is why you belong to this club." Jax said with a small laugh. "I promise to call you or come by later."

She only nodded at him as he walked away leaving his mother and lover behind at his father's grave. Jordana turned and looked down at the grave stone along with Gemma who was silent.

"I know I lied." Gemma said causing Jordana to look up at her. "I'd rather have my son love me instead of hate me beyond believe. I do love him even though you find that hard to believe."

"I protected you." replied Jordana looking at her. "I took out the letters that mentioned you and my father. I know Jax better than you. He would have killed you with out twice Gemma. I'd rather see you alive and suffering then have you killed at the hands of your son."

Jordana turned on her heels and went to walk away but was stopped as Gemma grabbed a hold of her elbow keeping her from leaving.

"I know that we aren't the best of friends right now." Gemma said as Jordana looked at her. "Thank you for that. I know that you might not think I mean it but I do. Sure I know what I did but I did what I thought was right to get you back into Jackson's arms."

As soon as the comment was finished Jordana pulled her elbow out of Gemma's grip and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"You had me kidnapped several times over the last few years because you wanted me back with your son?" Jordana asked as Gemma stared at her. "You had the love of your son's life murdered in cold blood because you wanted us to be back together? Seriously? Wow."

Jordana shook her head as she was trying to take the information in while Gemma stood there silent looking at the young woman.

"You did all of this, you set all of this up." Jordana said motioning her hands out. "You want your son to kill your husband so the shit you did wouldn't come out! Open your damn eyes Gemma and look the hell around. This is serious shit your doing. Your always pulling the strings when it comes to this shit. My god now I want to kill you or tell Jax!"

Gemma took a deep breath and stared at her.

"I can't believe I bought into all of this." Jordana said shaking her head. "Gemma, I love my husband well to be ex husband. YOU fucking caused all of this bullshit to happen. I am sure as hell you put that damn bug in his ear that I was sleeping around. So if you can't fix any of the other shit, I want you fix my marriage now."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you are meant to be the queen of this club Jordana?" Gemma said looking at her with a serious look on her face. "You and Jax are suppose to be the couple who takes this club back. Tellers are who this club belongs to. You belong with Jackson. You have his crow and you were once engaged to be married to him. Don't you see it? Things happen for a damn reason. You aren't meant to be with Chibs. You are meant to be with my son."

Jordana glared at her and shook her head.

"You have seriously lost touch with reality." Jordana said shaking her head. "I will not listen to this shit anymore."

"Don't run from the truth Jordana, your sister knew it too." replied Gemma causing Jordana to stop walking and to turn back towards her. "The day that she was gunned down that wasn't me that ordered the kill shot. It was Clay. But before she came to your house she came to see me. She said she realized that this life was hers to live along with you. She said she never regretted coming back here, she hated it because she knew you were with the wrong man. She knew that your place was with Jax but she knew that you wouldn't try to over step Tara."

Jordana shook her head and just laughed a little bit.

"There is the old Gemma." Jordana said shaking her head. "I know my sister better than you think. We were twins. My sister knew that Tara was the one for Jax we both knew that. ALL of us within the club rather it was the old ladies, sweet butts, crow eatters, and the bikers. I was meant to be with Chibs from the start. I was a bit too young to understand the feelings I had for him so I put them off as just a crush. But when I got older and I came back to Charming, I realized they were real feelings of love Gemma. I love Jax yes! I do with all my heart, but we aren't who we use to be anymore. We were young and stupid. We are adults now with families of our own. Get it through your head we will NEVER be together again. Fuck buddies is pretty much all it will ever be."

Gemma just shook her head as Jordana glared at her.

"Silly girl." Gemma replied shaking her head.

"Silly bitch is what you are." Jordana replied quickly. "When things don't go Gemma Morrow's way, you are either going to be murdered or kidnapped. So let tell something, I'm not scared of you period. I am protecting what's mine. I don't have to be with Jackson to be the queen of Samcro Gemma. I was groomed and trained to be just like ruthless, take no shit from you, and to do what ever it took to get what you wanted."

Gemma took a deep breath as Jordana started to walk back towards her.

"But I am a cold blooded killer like you." Jordana said with a hiss. "Clay, my father, and you all had a hand in killing John Teller. And I will be damned if I go down that road and have the past repeat it self. So I'm going to put my foot down today, take the queen of samcro position and shove up with your ass."

Without another word, Jordana quickly walked away leaving Gemma alone by her ex husband's grave stone in silence. Gemma watched as Jordana left the grave yard without a second glance. Turning around slowly, she turned to look at the grave stone of her late husband.

"It's for the best John." Gemma said with no emotion. "It's for the best."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woahooo! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I am sooo ready for Tuesday you can not believe it lol. This chapter is almost done. I do believe 2 or 3 more chapters and this story will be coming to a end :( but don't worry it will be great though :)**

* * *

Jordana sat on the front steps of her home as she saw Jax pull up into the drive way. She stared at him as he walked up to her.

"Is he dead?" Jordana asked as Jax looked straight a head. "I take that as a no."

"I wish it were the simple and easy to do." replied Jax as Jordana watched him. "Things are so crazy right now. Everything is so messed up right now. I feel like I can't do this. I wish Tara were here honestly."

Jordana smiled as he mentioned Tara's name for the first time to her since the murder had taken place and actually had emotions within it.

"I second the mention on that one about Tara." replied Jordana looking at him. "I mean when she was here, Tara kept Gemma off of our backs. There for a while I took her for granted. Now? I miss her a lot."

Jax nodded in agreement as he looked at her.

"I know that you love him." Jax said grabbing her hand pulling her closer to him. "I know that you love him more than you ever loved me. Not because of the fact he is the father of your children. You love him like I love, well loved Tara."

Jordana just stared up at him as he put his arm around her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder.

"We both know that this is what we are good for with each other is fighting and fucking." replied Jax said laughing. "I didn't tell Clay because the Irish deal has to happen because if not the feds will take us ALL including you down. So Clay stays."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath trying to calm her heart rate.

"Don't worry Jordana, I won't let anything happen to you or the children of Samcro." replied Jax taking a deep breath. "I need to go talk to Opie, I am taking my father's chair back. Mom is right, Clay stole the chair from my father. I won't let him do anything else any longer."

Jordana only nodded at him knowing if she tried to speak she'd spill more information that he didn't need to know at the moment.

"I know that you aren't going to want to hear this." Jax said looking down at her. "While I'm talking to Opie, I want you to go inside pack some clothes for you and the kids. I want you to get the hell out of Charming. This is my way protecting you guys. Please don't try to change my mind."

"Jax, I can't leave Charming." replied Jordana as she stood up from her spot on the steps. "This is my home, I don't care. Samcro is my family and I vowed to protect them along with you guys."

Jax shook his head with a smile and looked up at her.

"I forgot how stubborn you were." replied Jax as he got up and stared at her. "Get in that house Jordana and do what the hell I say by god. Don't question me on this. Please since the whole shit that happened between the two of us, trust me."

She stared up at his eyes for a few seconds before looking away then nodding her head. He kissed her forehead as a sound of a car pulled into the drive way causing the two of them to look to see Gemma once more within reach of them.

"I want to talk to you." Gemma said looking at Jordana. "I've already spoke to Jax."

Jordana closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair as Jax just looked at his mother.

"You aren't the only one leaving Charming." said Gemma as she put her glasses on her head. "Jessica and Opie's children along with me and Abel."

"It's our way of protecting the people we care about." replied Jax as she just stood there.

Jax walked off before Jordana could protest again. Gemma stared down at her and sighed.

"Do what he says sweet heart." Gemma said tapping her on the face. "He is the president now and what he says goes. Don't question it period. We do what we are told."

Jordana pushed the woman hand's away from her face as Jax pulled off to the curve.

"Since when in the hell does Gemma Morrow listen to anybody?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow. "You can't stand there and tell me willing that you are leaving Charming with Abel. You can sit there and tell Jax ok sweetheart I'll do it. But when it comes down to it? We know that you will be staying."

Gemma just smiled at her.

"I am not leaving with my children." Jordana said as she stood her ground to the queen of Samcro. "Charming is where I grew up and this is where my children will grow up along with Jade's children. You took away their mother I will NOT let you take away their home."

"I am not doing that." Gemma said looking at her. "This is just precaution Jordana. We don't need Leroy coming after what is important to the club. GO pack your bags now."

Gail looked at Tig from the hood of her car as he worked on a car inside the garage.

"Hello Darling."

Gail turned around to see Happy walking over to her. She gave him a smile and gave a little hug as he stared at her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you on a car hood." Happy said with a laugh which was rare for him.

"Shut up." replied Gail rolling her eyes and laughing. "I'm just waiting on dip shit in there to sign those papers and give them back to me."

Happy shook his head and laughed at the memory when Gail returned with Tig from a run in Vegas to let people know they were married.

"Want me to go and get him?" Happy asked as he handed her a zip lock bag. "Don't worry nothing loaded. You along with the twins were the only ones who enjoyed the cooking. Don't tell anybody about killer cooking."

She laughed at the memory when she first met Jordana and Jade. They were fighting over Happy's cooking in the kitchen of the club house but doing it quietly as if it were some secret mission.

"Yea I want to talk to that idiot." Gail said nodding at him. "Since the social worker isn't here I can yell and not feel bad."

He laughed at the comment and walked into the garage leaving the young girl alone in the lot. She ran her hand through her hair then looked at the ziplock bag and laughed as she pulled out toasted cheese.

"Yummy." Gail replied as she took a bite as she noticed Tig walking towards her rather in a hurry.

He only glared his eyes towards her for a few seconds.

"Look, I know you want those papers but you are going to have wait a little while longer." Tig said as she raised an eye brow. "Look I have all intense of giving them to you signed, it's just that right somethings have come and you need to leave town."

"Leave town?" Gail asked with a raised eye brow. "Dude I am renting a motel remember? I'm here because you told the people in Lodi to kick me out! So I've got no place to go Alex."

He ran his hand over his face then shook his head as he pulled out a wag of bills and thrusted them at her.

"What's going on?" Gail asked quickly know better but still let her self do it.

"Just somethings, I know we aren't on the best terms I don't like you that much but I don't want to see you killed alright?" Tig said as she just stared at him. "Gail I'm serious. We were married in a drunken mood and should've been handled a while back. But it wasn't. I'll give you the papers just go. You aren't the only one. Gemma, Abel, Jordana and her kids along with her sisters two rugrats, and also Jessica with Opies."

Gail just looked at him for a few seconds before nodding at him. Putting the bills in her pocket, Gail stood up on her tip toes and hugged him for a few seconds.

"Even though you hate me, thanks for not wanting me dead." replied Gail with a little laugh.

"Don't hate you, just wish that you didn't marry me." Tig said as she just shook her head at him. "No go before I put a bullet in your head and we won't have to worry about any fucker finding your ass."

Gail shook her head as she got into her car without a second thought and left the lot as the guys watched her leave from sight.

"When are you going to tell her you burn the divorce papers and threatened her lawyer?" Happy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Like it will matter, she'll never come back besides she'll get a annulment of something." Tig replied looking at the club's other killer. "Trust me killer, she is loaded."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! How amazing for the first show of the season 5? It was great! Made me cry for Tiggy! But no worries no spoilers here! :) I hope you guys like it. I only own the the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you to those who have kept this muse alive for me :)**

* * *

"Jordana?"

Jordana turned around to see Lexi standing there looking at her.

"Planning on running?" Lexi asked as Jordana put several black gym bags into the back of her SUV "The courts won't like that."

"At this point Lexi, I don't give a rats ass what the courts says." replied Jordana looking at her. "You don't have a clue what the hell you are up against."

Lexi watched as Jordana grabbed another bag from the ground and stuffed it into the back.

"Oh I don't?" Lexi asked with a raised eye brow. "A butch of bikers who think that they are god's gift to people of Charming? Or could it be the fact they think they are above the law?"

"What do you want Lexi?" asked Jordana as she closed the back of her SUV.

Lexi just smiled at her as she walked closer to the mother of three.

"Why are you running?" Lexi asked with a serious voice. "What does Samcro have against you that is making you and the other women leave Charming? I've heard it already. You might has well spell the beans."

Jordana just laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Nobody has anything against us." replied Jordana as she laughed a little bit. "Why we are leaving? It's to protect us. From what the hell is about to start. You thought that Charming was in a war zone before? Wait til you see what is going to becoming."

"Is that a threat?"

Jordana narrowed her eyes at the social worker before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her.

"You are the daughter of a biker Lexi." Jordana said with a straight face. "Yet you've seem to have forgotten a few things. When somebody dies, the wrong person dies, the war is on and it wont be pretty. They will go after the families. A eye for eye, a tooth for a tooth. A daughter for a wife and children. Lexi this isn't some game that you and the people think we are playing."

Lexi took a deep breath then went to say something but stopped as a sound of a motorcycle getting closer caught their attention. Jordana walked around Lexi towards the street holding her hand behind her back then put it down as Chibs pulled up beside the car in the drive way.

"Hi." Jordana said looking at him. "Came to make sure I was packing and getting ready to leave?"

Chibs went to say something but stopped as he noticed Lexi standing not to far from his wife.

"Yea your whore is here." Jordana said with a fake smile.

She rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving the two of them standing in the drive way as she headed towards the house.

"I was only dropping this off." Lexi said pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "The children are clear to stay with you guys for now. Til the paperwork that Mr. Ortiz filled out that will grant you full custody of his children."

"What?" Chibs said looking down at he woman beside him. "That idiot."

Lexi only nodded at him for a few seconds before walking around him getting ready to leave. Jordana stared out the window unnoticed as Chibs grabbed a hold of Lexi's arm causing her to stop walking.

"What?" Lexi asked looking at her. "Are you going to tell me now that she has signed the papers and she is leaving town we can be together? You the social biker and me the normal city girl?"

He just shook his head as she pulled her arm from her grip.

"Look I understand, you thought your wife was cheating on you and you used me to get back at her." Lexi said as he stared at her. "I am not saying much of anything minus the fact that I know I should've said no to plan with you but hey I got good sex out of the deal with no strings attached to it. I can see the love in your eyes for the woman in that house. But we both know that you are a old fashion biker who won't admit when somebody else is right. So I withdraw my side of the deal. I will see you around Mr. Telford."

Jordana watched with a glare as Lexi stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek gently before walking to her car. She shook her head as Kerrianne looked at her step mother.

"Is da coming with us?" Kerrianne asked letting her father's accent come through.

"I don't think so, not today." replied Jordana looking at her. "I am not even sure if he will."

Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as her father walked into the once happy home. Brandon walked over to his father and held his arms up. Without a second thought, Chibs picked up his son and walked further into the living room holding the paper out.

"Before you leave, go pick up Ava and Gab from Jessica's." Chibs said as Jordana grabbed the paper and started to read it. "It appears that Juicey boy, wants us to have full custody of them."

Jordana stared at the paper as she held the paper tight in her grip.

"Alright." Jordana said as she folded the paper back before putting it on the table. "I am going to take the children to right outside of Vegas. My mother has a home there that should be safe."

Chibs nodded at her as she picked up Brianna who was doing the same thing her brother has done to their father.

"I want you to call either me or Jax when you get there." Chibs said but kind of not thrilled when he said Jax's name. "Kerrianne can you take your bother and sister outside for a few. I want to talk to your step mom before you guys leave."

Brandon and Brianna both grinned as the word outside came from their father's mouth. Both toddlers quickly followed their older sister out the backdoor towards their small play area.

"I know that you hate me." Chibs said as Jordana stared at him. "But I am doing what I think is best for our family. We might be getting a divorce but you are the mother of my children Jordana."

"I don't hate you Chibs, I couldn't if I tried honestly." Jordana said with a small laugh. "But shouldn't I get a say in what is best for our family? I want to stay in Charming because we both know that Gemma is staying no matter what her words are."

Chibs nodded his head before rubbing his face with his hands a few times before looking at his estranged wife.

"How did things come to this?" Jordana asked as she stared at him. "I mean, we were once this happy couple that everybody wanted to be like. But here we are getting a divorce and I'm splitting town like you are running me off."

"It's life baby-girl, I know that you love Jax and want him so I don't want to stand in your way when things blow over." replied Chibs as he watched her sit down on the coffee table. "When this whole thing blows over, you guys can come back to Charming. Please just go without questions."

Jordana looked up at the man in front of her and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go but remember you wanted this." Jordana said looking at him. "You wanted me to leave Charming with our children including your biological daughter. Remember that when you are in this house alone."

Chibs groaned a little bit as she stared at him.

"And for the love of fucking god, can you keep it in your pants til it's final." Jordana said as he just looked at her. "And just so you know, I do love Jax."

Jordana wanted to finish the question but she didn't. She wanted to throw salt on his wounds because she wanted him to feel the pain she felt when she actually saw the papers in front of her.

"Ok." Chibs said just staring at her with a blank expression on his face. "I'm going to go tell the kids I love them."

Without another another word, Chibs walked out of the home leaving Jordana alone. Once the backdoor shut, Jordana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not doing this as a joke." Gail said into her phone. "I promise to be in contact just not for a little while is all I'm saying mother."

She groaned as she threw her clothes into her bag. Gail shook her head as her mother kept yelling in her ear.

"This is why I wish somebody would have took me away when I was little!" shouted Gail causing her mother to stop yelling. "You only fucking care about you! It's when am I going to give you this, when I am going to give you that. You need to get off that lazy bottled blonde ass of yours and get a damn job. I got one and I'm paying my own damn bills. You know what mom? Forget it, forget it all. Forget that you've got a daughter. I am done."

Without a second thought, Gail hung up her phone threw it into her pocket book by the door. Taking a deep breath she quickly looked over the room once more to make sure she didn't leave a thing behind.

"Stupid girl." Gail said laughing a little bit as she shook her head.

Walking over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer throwing it to the floor beside her, she put her hand inside and messed around til she grinned and pulled out the .45 caliber Springfield Army pistol that Tig had given her when they first got married.

"Alright, now I'm ready." Gail said as she put the pistol into her bag.

Putting the drawer back into the dresser, Gail quickly turned around and grabbed both of her bags and quickly walked out the hotel room for the last time. Throwing everything into her car, she stared around at the things around her as if she was going to be looking at it for the last time.

"Hey it's me, I need to talk to you." Gail said as she held her cell phone to her ear. "I promise I am not going to start something, but I need to talk to you before we leave."


	30. Chapter 30

**Well everybody! This is the last chapter! I can't believe that I got it done :) I can't wait to see what the new muse will come up with for the next story. Though I've got one detail figured out. The rest we will have to wait til the whole season is done I suppose. But til then? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed this story, put it on alerts, and on favorites. It means the world to me that you've kept up with this story all this time. Keep a watch for the next story. I only own the people who do NOT appear in the series. So Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. The song that was used was Hero by Skillet.**

* * *

_**I'm just a ****step**** away  
I'm just a breath away**_

Jordana closed the door to her once stable home. Looking towards the car she stared at her children as they were playing with each other while Kerrianne watched them from the passenger seat. Jordana shook her head of thoughts and jogged to the car. Grabbing the door with her left hand, she suddenly stopped and stared at the rings.

"Are you ok?" Kerrianne asked looking at her.

Jordana didn't answer as the twins in the backseat stared at their mom with a confused look on their faces. Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as Gail's car pulled up to the curve causing Jordana to snap out of her thoughts.

"I know we are suppose to be leaving, but I can't." Gail said as Jordana turned around to look at her. "I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I shouldn't leave. Are you going to really leave?"

_**Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

"I've got no other choice." Jordana said looking at the newest woman within the close knit circle within Samcro.

"Yes you do have a choice, You are the queen of Samcro rather Gemma realizes it or not." Gail said as Jordana looked at her. "I know that you love your husband, but everybody from day one according to Tig to thought you were suppose to end up with Jax. But looking at things it's time for a change."

Kerrianne got out of the car and walked around the front standing beside her step mother who was staring blankly at Gail.

"We might not know each other enough to honestly care about one another." Gail said as she took a deep breath. "As crazy as this may sound, I am love Alex or Tig which ever you know him as. I am not leaving town. I am going to the club house because there will be church when Jax takes his place at the head of that table."

_**I am just a man  
Not superhuman**_

"I do believe it's time you play your part." Kerrianne said looking at her step mother. "Rather people see it as a new queen of Samcro along side of Jax or along side my father Jordana. It's time to take a stand and play the hero."

Jordana looked at her step daughter with a raised eye brow.

"I happen to agree with her." Gail said pointing at Kerrianne. "It's time to make Gemma Morrow and Charming realize that it's time for somebody to take a stand and make things change."

_**(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate**_

"You and Gail go to the club house." Kerrianne said looking at Jordana. "I will drive Brandon and Brianna over to Jessica's and explain the situation. We all know that she isn't going to leave without Opie. So it would just actually only us leaving mom. Gemma will be staying with Abel."

Jordana smiled a little bit as she heard Kerrianne call her mom and quickly nodded at her.

"Alright I'm going to go a head and we are going to stay." Jordana said with a smile and a nod.

Grabbing her pocket book from the driver seat she handed the keys to her almost legal daughter. Opening the backdoor quickly, Jordana leaned in and kissed both of the twins a few times.

"Momma is going to go see your daddy and uncles. While your sister takes you to see Aunt Jessica along with Ellie and Kenny." Jordana said as she watched her children's eyes light up. "You stay there til I call you or show up."

Kerrianne nodded at her step mother as she got into the driver seat. Gail watched as Jordana handed her daughter a pistol and smiled.

"You know what to do." Jordana said nodding as the door closed. "Love you."

"Love you too." replied Kerrianne as Jordana walked away from the car as it started.

_**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**_

Gail watched as Jordana watched her car disappear into the distance.

"Before we go to the shop, I want to go see my father." Jordana said looking at her. "I want some answers. I think he is at Gemma and Clay's house.'

Gail only nodded her head as both women made their way towards the car parked on the curve. Jordana jumped into the passenger side putting her seat belt on within seconds of Gail actually putting the gas pedal to the floor.

_**(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge**_

With minutes of Gail slowly pulled into the drive way of Gemma's home as Jordana stared at it for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to go inside?" Gail asked as Jordana got out.

"Please I might need to be held back." replied Jordana looking at her.

Gail only nodded her head as the two of them made their way towards the home. Knocking on the door gently Jordana turned the knob to see her father smoking a joint sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gemma isn't home." Wayne said as he looked at his daughter. "She is at the club house saying her goodbyes."

Jordana shook her head at her father as he looked at her.

_**Just another day in the world we live**_

"When are you going to stop making excuses for Gemma?" Jordana asked as she put her bag on the table in front of her. "When are you going to realize that she has you under her spell?"

"What are you talking about?" Wayne asked as he put the joint he was holding out into a ash tray in front of him. "You are just turning into a mad woman. She is leaving just like the rest of the Samcro women."

Gail looked between the father and daughter duo as Jordana glared at him.

"You insane or just blinded by the weed you smoke?" Jordana asked a little louder than she meant it to come out. "Gemma must be giving you some of the good shit she keeps in her room upstairs. That damn woman is causing all of this shit to happen. You wanna know something?"

Wayne looked at his daughter knowing better to answer her when she was upset or pissed off. She was too much like Gemma than she realized but he didn't say a word.

"When I was younger you were talking to Gemma outside by the backdoor trying to be quiet." Jordana said as he straighten up. "You thought nobody was outside so you didn't bother checking. I was outside by the swing set and you were talking about the situation with John Teller. I know what the hell happened that day."

"You don't know anything Jordana, you were just a child." Wayne said as he stood up from the chair and looked at her. "You heard what you wanted to hear. You wanted to hear that what happen with John Teller happened on purpose. You always did think that."

Jordana glared at him as he walked past her.

"I know that it's the truth dad." Jordana said as tears threaten to escape her eyes. "I was the one Gemma was so worried about having those letters. I had them and I gave them to Jax. Don't worry I took the ones that mentioned you and Gemma being involved in it. I love you because you are my father but I hate you so much right now."

Wayne took a deep breath as he turned to look at her.

_**[Chorus:]****  
I need a hero to save me now  
****I need a hero (save me now)**_

"Jordana, sweetheart, things happen for a reason in life." replied Wayne as he stared at her. "You have to learn how to manage things."

"So Jade being murdered in cold blood was just something that happens in life?" Jordana asked staring at her father. "So Jade's murder that happened because of your so called friend ordered just happens so we have to learn to live with that?"

Wayne stared at her for a few seconds.

"Yes." Wayne replied as both Gail and Jordana stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Yes she was killed but we can't go back and change that fact. We have to go on with our lives."

"Bullshit." Jordana said with venom in her words. "I am not going to stand by and watch you ponder your fucking life and wonder who should come first. Your children or some bitch who put hits out on your daughters. You don't give a rats ass about us dad. If we were dead it be no skin off your back. You want me to just forget that your darling Gemma had something to do with Jade's murder? Fuck that. You can but I won't."

Gail stared at Jordana wanting to try to calm the situation down but remained silent as Jordana's angry was now starting to really show it's face.

"You want to stand there and tell me that I have to play my own damn hero when it comes to this place?" Jordana asked with a hiss. "You are my fucking father Wayne, you are suppose to be the hero who saves me!"

_**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

Wayne watched as his daughter snatched up her bag from the table and walked out the door with Gail standing there looking at him.

"Hello Gail." Wayne said nodding at her. "I take it since your with my daughter you convinced her to say within this hell hole?"

"I didn't do anything, I just opened my mouth and spoke the truth." replied Gail as she started to leave but stopped. "Wayne, why is that you are so willing to turn on your daughters instead of the people who took away one of them? Just something you should think about."

_**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day**_

Gail walked out of the house closing the door behind her and saw Jordana leaning against the car waiting on the owner.

"Let's go." Gail said looking at her. "It's time that Gemma sees that we aren't going anywhere. I know she hates it when her boys have another woman in their life other than her."

Jordana nodded in agreement and got into the car as soon as Gail did it. Looking towards the house, Jordana saw her father standing in the window staring at the two of them as if he wanted to say something, but remind silent.

"I should have known that son of a bitch would remain loyal to that bitch." Jordana said shaking her head as they pulled out of the drive way. "Gemma has had him by the balls since I was little. That woman said jump, he said how high. It's pathetic."

Gail laughed at the comment.

_**Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)**_

With minutes, Gail pulled into the lot of the Teller-Morrow garage to see all the bikes were there including Gemma's car parked not to far away from the entrance to the club house.

"Great here comes the bitch." Gail said as she put the car in park.

Jordana looked up to see Gemma walked out of the club house with a blank expression on her face. Gail watched as Jordana got out slowly as Gemma eyed her.

"What are you doing here?" Gemma asked with venom in her words. "You are suppose to be gone by now. Chibs thinks along with Jax you followed somebody's orders without question."

"You want to know why I'm here?" Jordana said looking at her. "I am here because it's time to show you that I am not some damn little bitch you can run over anymore."

Gemma smiled at her as Gail stood off to the side bit confused.

"Your here to take your place at the head of the table with Jax." replied Gemma as Jordana just groaned.

"Would you stop with that shit?" Jordana said shaking her head. "I will NEVER be with Jax the way you dream of wanting us to be together Gemma. The only person who was fit to be with Jackson and able to have that role at the head of the table along side of him was Tara and you fucked that up."

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man

"Tell me Gemma, how does it feel to know that you are the cause of your son's unhappiness?" Jordana asked with a glare. "How does it feel to know that I am in love with somebody you hate for me to be in love with."

Gemma just glared at her as Gail slowly got in between the two women before anybody could make any kind of contact.

"Didn't Tiggy tell your ass to leave earlier?" Gemma asked finally noticing Gail standing there.

"He did." replied Gail looking at the soon to be former queen of Samcro. "But I'm not leaving. I love that man rather any of you believe it."

Gemma shook her head as she turned to look at Jordana who was standing looking at her with a blank expression on her face that reminded her of Happy just a little bit.

"I am about to walk inside that club house Gemma." Jordana said causing Gail to look at her as well. "And I promise you that you will not like what you hear but it's about time you get showed how this era does things."

_**(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today**_

Gemma watched as Jordana walked around her and towards the club house. Gail looked at the older woman for a few seconds.

"It's time you realize that your sons are men instead of boys." Gail said looking at her. "I married Alex not Gemma Morrow. So won't you just realize that you can't control the women as well as you can control the men."

_**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)**_

Jordana stared at the doors that led to the chapel for a few seconds as she heard foot steps behind her. She looked over her shoulders to see Gail walking towards her with Gemma close behind her.

"Go talk to them." Gail said as she pushed the woman further into the building.

Jordana walked towards the chapel and put her pocket book down on the pool table. Gemma went to say something but stopped as Gail shot the woman a look as she looked at her.

_**It's just another kill  
The countdown beg****i****ns to destroy ourselves**_

Jordana pushed the doors open to see Jax holding the gavel. All the men within the chapel stared at her as if she had lost her mind but yet remind silent as she slowly walked into the room.

"You are suppose to be gone." Chibs said looking up as she stopped in between him and Jax.

"I know I'm suppose to be gone, but you two should know that I do not follow orders very well." Jordana said looking at her estranged husband. "I wanted to talk to the both of you.'

Jax stared at her for a few seconds before nodding at her.

"I know that you wanted all the women to leave town to protect us." Jordana said as Jax nodded at her. "But no matter where we would go we wouldn't be protected. Who ever you are trying to protect us from will find us no matter how hard you try to keep were we are a secret. We are more protected here in Charming then we are anywhere else."

"Would you just do this one thing for me?" Jax asked looking at her. "I want to protect you and your family along with your sister's children Jordana."

_[Chorus]_

_**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time**_

Jordana shook her head a few times as she looked at him.

"Stop trying to play the hero right now." Jordana said looking at him. "I need one, we all need one. But right now? Stop playing that card. I don't need your protection. I will stand by you til you tell me to leave because I'm your friend Jackson."

Jax gave her a smile smile before nodding at her. She returned the smile then to see Gail already standing behind Tig who was not looking all that happy as she had her hands placed on his shoulders as if she was saying he's mine. Gemma stood in the doorway glaring at her but she just turned her attention to Chibs who was silent but looking at her.

_**Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**_

"You are my husband until this divorce between us is final." Jordana said looking at him. "I do not want you to file those papers yet. I want us to TRY to save what we have. I know what I did was wrong and you know what you did was wrong. The birdy knows what it did was wrong."

She glanced in Gemma's direction for a few seconds before looking back at him.

"We don't have to be together right now, I want us to try to figure things out before you go rushing to the lawyer." Jordana said as he stared at her still silent. "I love you and I won't stop. Yes I know that I said that I loved Jax at the house. I do love him and I won't lie but it will never be the in love thing again. He only has love like that for Tara. While I only have it for you."

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**_

Jax took a deep breath causing Jordana to look at him before nodding at him. She stood up straight and looked at Gemma who watched her stand between the two men before walking behind Chibs and putting her hands on his shoulders as she looked at Gemma.

"To all you in this room, I am not going ANYWHERE." Jordana said looking around the room at the men who sat at the table. "Charming is my home. This club is my family. Here I stand before you all taking control along side Jax."

_**We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)**_

Jax gave her a smile while Gemma glared at her. Gail took a deep a breath and gave Tig's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"And I might going anywhere either." Gail said nodding at them. "I married into the club and I'm here to stay. Sorry Gemma you win this round."

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

Jax looked Jordana who smiled at him as he hit the gavel. She looked back at Gemma who remained silent as she stared back.

"I'm going to wait outside." Jordana said looking at Jax. "As I told your mother before Jax, I don't need to be with you to become the queen of Samcro. I've been groomed for that position since I could walk."

"I know." replied Jax with a grin. "Gail go with Jordana, and play nice with mom."

Gail only nodded at him as Jordana smiled as Chib's tapped her hand gently before she removed it from his shoulders.

_**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me**_

"You just ruined everything." Gemma said once the chapel doors closed behind Jordana. "You want to ruin what took me 20 years to build."

"No I'm fixing it." replied Jordana as she grabbed her things from the pool table and went to the bar. "You fucked the club up in more ways then one Gemma, I will be damn if I let you do anymore damage."

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind**_

"You wanted me to stand up and take control of the queen's spot, guess what?" Jordana said as Gemma stared at her. "I am. I don't have to be with Jax in order to claim this spot. You've been grooming me for this job since I could remember. So why don't you just sit your boney ass down on that stool and shut the hell up for once."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like?" Gemma asked taken back by the sudden change in Jordana.

Gail laughed a little bit causing Gemma to glare at her.

"The new hero of Samcro is who the fuck I am." replied Jordana with a glare.

_**And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)**_

"I hope your ready to die for this club." Gemma replied looking at her. "Because that is what is required for this job Jordana. Blood, sweat, and tears. Are you fucking sure you've got the guts for this job?"

"Get ready Gemma, because you wanted this and now you've got it." Jordana said with a hiss. "The last person you expected to try to save what you fucking fucked up. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anybody within my family again. That includes myself and my children Gemma."

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

"I am not afraid to stand up to you." Jordana said shaking her head. "I am not scared to put my life on the line for my family. I promise you this Gemma. I will stand along side Jax but it won't be the side you want. I will save my marriage so you want somebody else the queen groom them to try to take me down and I'll put a bullet in their heads just to make sure we don't have another damn mess to clean up from you."


End file.
